Return to you
by Airenee
Summary: Sequel to Return to Hoenn. Sapphire plans to go on a journey to collect the 8 badges of Johto. Seeing that the region is Ruby's hometown, he wants to tag along. Sapphire agrees. A few months prior to the date they set, something bad happens. Full summary inside. Other dexholders included. Mixed Genre: Angst, Friendship, Romance, Mystery.
1. Author's Notes

**Return to you**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Ruby**

Birthday: July 2

Age: 16

**Sapphire**

Birthday: September 20

Age: 16

**Red**

Birthday: August 8

Age: 20

**Green**

Birthday: November 22

Age: 20

**Blue (Girl)**

Birthday: June 1

Age: 20

**Yellow**

Birthday: March 3

Age: 20

**Gold**

Birthday: July 21

Age: 18

**Crystal**

Birthday: April 30

Age: 17

**Silver**

Birthday: December 24

Age: 18

**Emerald**

Birthday:May 31

Age: 15

**Platina**

Birthday:October 27

Age: 15

**Pearl**

Birthday: June 6

Age: 15

**Diamond**

Birthday: April 4

Age: 15

* * *

**SHIPPINGS**

_Franticshipping? (Ruby x Sapphire)  
_

_Choosenshipping (Silver x Blue (G.))  
_

_Mangaquestshipping (Crystal x Gold)  
_

_Pokespecialshipping (Yellow x Red)  
_

* * *

**Important Notice:**

This was supposed to be the **Real** Sequel to _Return to Hoenn_ but I needed more planning before I could write it. So I started writing _Frantic Week _instead.

Forgive the redundancy of an event occurring once again with Ruby. It was because _Frantic Week_ was supposed to be a **one-shot** with no abduction of Ruby.

I displayed the age because I'll need that as my guide since this is going to be **time-based**. Never mind what age they were in my prior stories.

This is a **sequel** not a brand new story because I'll need the events that occurred in my stories plus the new pokemon that were obtained.

The title is still up for debate as well as the genre. **Adventure** is final still need the 2nd one.

* * *

**Summary**

Sapphire plans to go to Johto to collect the 8 badges which none of the dexholders have ever done. Silver acquired them before but through theft and not official battles. He returns them after the events in the Pokémon league.

Sapphire wants to collect them in 20 days since Platina broke her record of 8 badges in 80 days, setting her own record of 6 badges in 25 days. (In the same amount of time, Sapphire collected only 3)

Ruby wants to come along, seeing that Johto is his hometown. Sapphire willingly agrees. They plan to start on September 1st and end on September 20th, Sapphire's birthday. A quest almost similar to their 80 day bet.

But before they could fully talk about their plans, something happens…


	2. Valued Existence

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Valued Existence**

* * *

_July 1__st_

It was a peaceful day in Hoenn. White feathery clouds drifted across the clear cerulean sky while the radiant sun beamed down from the heavens. Adding that to the refreshing forest breeze and symphonic rustle of the leaves made it the ideal time to relax under a shade of a tree. And Ruby was doing just that.

After letting all his pokemon out of their pokeballs and placing his bag on the roots of the tree, theboy lay on the soft grassy hill and gazed at the sea of verdant foliage above him. It was warm and cool at the same time. Sunlight seeped through the little gaps making the treetops sparkle with a neon glow. The smell of fresh dew in the air added to the feel of serenity. He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. Within moments, he prepared to doze off, if not for a _slight_ disturbance.

"I found ya!" A cheerful voice broke the calm atmosphere.

Ruby immediately recognized who it belonged to because of the strange accent. He lightly pulled his hat up to catch a small glimpse of his unexpected company and sure enough, a brown-haired girl with little fangs was grinning beside him.

"Five more minutes…" Ruby yawned and covered his eyes again.

Sapphire giggled and poked him on the cheek. The boy grumbled under his breath but didn't stir. Sensing his disinterest in her playfulness, the azure eyed girl gave up. She settled down next to him and sighed. "I hear Gold's been lookin' for ya nonstop."

The grumbling noise became more audible. Ruby returned his white beanie to its proper position and turned to his side, opposite that of Sapphire. And there laid, a green and white object wrapped in a red woolly scarf. The boy stroked its side before sitting up and holding it close. "I don't care what he says! I'm not letting him anywhere _within_ a mile of my precious RuZa!"

* * *

"_Alright Prissy boy! Hand it over!" Gold demanded the egg from Ruby as he tried to corner him._

_The pokedex holders paid an unexpected visit to Hoenn in preparation for Ruby's birthday. It was when they met up with the Hoenn duo at Mauville City that they learned about the egg. While the others settled in a nice looking restaurant, Gold insisted on helping it hatch but Ruby didn't want him anywhere near the egg, in fear of it inheriting his mischievous senior's bad habits._

"_There's no way I'm giving Ruru and Zaffiro's egg to you!" The crimson eyed boy wrapped his arms protectively around the egg as he glared at his senior._

_Gold was not willing to give up. He was very much enjoying the challenge of getting the egg from his junior. "C'mon! They don't call me the King of Breeding for nothing!"_

"_Who died and gave you the Title!?" The other pokedex holders exclaimed, particularly Crystal._

_Gold paid no heed to them and continued to persuade/force Ruby to give the egg to him. "With my awesome skills, I'll bring out that little guy's true potential!"_

"_And inherit your stupid habits?! …No way!" Ruby refused._

"_You leave me no choice." Gold had a conniving grin as he clutched a pokeball in one hand and a billiard cue on the other. He threw the red and white sphere in the air and a red light burst out, forming a purple monkey with two tails, each with a large rounded hand. It bounded to the other side and helped its trainer surround the Hoenn trainer. Ruby felt the situation was getting dire but he wasn't going to give up easily._

"_Gold, would you please leave Ruby alone? If he doesn't want to, you shouldn't force him." Yellow tried to coax Gold into giving up but it was useless._

"_Ataro! Go get the egg!" Gold commanded and immediately the Ambipom charged at the crimson eyed trainer with tails spread across. Ruby jumped out of the way and turned on his running shoes before making a break for it._

"_COME BACK HERE!" Gold shouted and chased his junior around. Ataro joined in to assist his trainer. Ruby ran as fast as he could with the egg held tightly. After circling around the city a few times, the three soon disappeared from everyone's sight._

"_I'm sorry. I tried." Yellow apologized to her friends who were watching the scenes unfold from a restaurant. "I know his intentions are good but that doesn't mean he should use force."_

"_Cheer up!" Blue pounced on the blonde girl and hugged her. "You didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Blue's right" Red gave a reassuring smile to Yellow. "Don't be so hard on yourself."_

"_Pika-Pika!" The two Pikachus sounded in chorus as they came over to comfort her. Yellow picked up her mouse pokemon, Chuchu and gave her a hug. The female electrical mouse snuggled sweetly against her trainer's cheek._

"_Gold has a one-track mind. Once he sets his sights on something, he never pays any attention to anyone or anything else."Crystal pointed out as she sulked in her chair._

"_And he calls me a kid?" Emerald spoke up sarcastically._

"_Tch. That guy will never grow up." added Silver._

_Yellow felt thankful for their words and smiled back at them._

"_While those two play Persian and Rattata, let's go ahead and plan prissy boy's birthday." Pearl suggested._

"_That's a great idea!" everyone replied._

"_Also, let's have something to eat. I'm hungry." Diamond chimed._

_*Pearl whacks Dia with a paper fan.*_

"_You're always hungry!" Pearl yelled at his friend and consequently the pokedex holders laughed except for Green and Silver who were sitting quietly in one table._

"_Dia, you're going to be the one to bake the cake right?" Crystal asked._

"_That's right. Does anyone know what flavor I should use?" Diamond said._

"_I heard from Sapphire and Platina that Ruby once baked a dark chocolate cake for his father. Maybe dark chocolate will do." Blue said._

"_So, prissy boy can sew as well as cook. He'll be a great mom someday!" Pearl teased and everyone laughed excluding the same two before._

"_Speaking of which, where are Sapphire and Platina?" Yellow inquired. Everyone shifted their head from side to side, until Red spoke up. "I think they said they had some business to attend to."_

* * *

_Somewhere not far…_

"_Toro! Use Sky Uppercut!" Sapphire commanded and her Blaziken quickly charged at Platina's Empoleon with a claw glowing bright blue._

"_Empoleon, counter with Metal claw!" Platina ordered. The Emperor pokemon's flipper glowed blue as well and clashed with the Blaziken's attack, blocking the attack._

_The two girls were having a pokemon battle which they planned weeks prior. It was 3vs3. Platina won the first round but was defeated by Sapphire's second pokemon. Then the next round ended in a draw and now both sides were on their last pokemon._

"_We're not finished yet!" Sapphire's eyes flickered with burning determination as Toro's other claw shone with a bluish light and swiftly dealt the attack. Platina's pokemon wasn't fast enough to block or dodge it, and it was struck hard with the super-effective move._

"_Empoleon!" The dark haired heiress watched in shock as her pokemon was flung across the battleground, knocking it unconscious. Platina rushed to her starter's side and hurriedly used healing items. The regal penguin regained consciousness and stared at her trainer with disappointment of their defeat. _

_Meanwhile, Sapphire was rejoicing with her Blaziken. She jumped around and cheered. "Ya did awesome, Toro!" The Blaze pokemon panted as she took a moment to regain her breath. It was a well fought battle._

_The Berlitz heiress smiled proudly at her pokemon and stroked its side, "It is alright. Empoleon. You gave it your best. We were just up against a tough adversary."_

_The two female trainers returned their pokemon to their respective pokeballs before approaching each other. Platina spoke first. "Congratulations Sapphire. I accept my defeat."_

_The brunette scratched her head with embarrassment. She never got used to Platina's formality. "It was a great fight. Two out of three ain't bad. I lost to yer Lopunny when I used Rono. That infatuation thing is serious stuff."_

_Platina giggled. "But both her and my Pachirisu were defeated by your Minccino, …Momo right?"_

"_Yeah. Ruby named her." Sapphire replied with a toothy grin._

_The Sinnoh heiress' face lit up when the boy's name popped up. She smiled suggestively at the brunette. "So what do you plan on doing for his birthday?"_

_Sapphire flinched and flushed bright red. "Ah—I-I haven't r-really thought of anythin'."_

_Platina was disappointed. But before she could say another word, her pokegear rang. She took it out of her bag and answered it. "Yes?"_

_Sapphire didn't mind the person Platina was talking to. Instead she focused on finding a birthday present for Ruby but nothing came to mind. It was important for her to get one; he is her boyfriend after all. Platina's call ended and Sapphire still didn't have a clue what to get. Unhappy, the brunette turned to the Sinnoh heiress and asked, "Who was it?"_

"_It was Pearl. He was looking for us. Our seniors ordered food for everyone so he wanted us to return to the restaurant." Platina answered as she tucked her pokegear in her bag. "Also, he wants us to find Ruby. Gold lost sight of him as he was chasing him down for the egg."_

"_You go back ta the others. I'll go and get Ruby." Sapphire suggested. Platina knew how well the azure eyed girl was good at tracking people especially Ruby. She nodded in agreement and bid her farewell. _

_After waving goodbye, Sapphire ran off to search for Ruby._

* * *

Sapphire sighed and sat up. "Ya don't even know if it's a girl."

"If it's a boy then it's RaZu." Ruby hugged the egg and nuzzled sweetly against it. He still couldn't get over the fact that his Gardevoir and Gallade made an egg. When the news got to him, he was beyond ecstatic that he rushed to the Daycare center on his running shoes.

After a few moments of showering the egg with affection, Ruby turned to Sapphire. "So how did your battle with Platina go?"

"Of course, I won!" Sapphire replied eagerly with a toothy grin.

"That's great. Congratulations." Ruby inched closer to her and placed a hand on hers, making his warmth travel immediately to Sapphire and making her blush.

"I still haven't completely beaten her, ya know?" Sapphire's pinkish hue faded as she dwelled deep into her thoughts.

Ruby's face softened as he looked at her. "You're really going to Johto to collect the eight badges in 20 days, huh?"

The blue-eyed brunette turned to him with a wide grin. "Yup! Yer hometown is Goldenrod City, right?"

Ruby couldn't wait any longer. While one hand was holding the egg, his other hand cupped the girl's cheek. Before Sapphire could react, a pair of lips pressed tenderly against hers. The warmth before turned into heat. The touch of his hand and the softness of his lips sent a burning sensation which made her melt. Their hearts thumped in the same rhythm and joined in the harmonic song of the breeze. Sapphire tenderly held the hand that caressed her face as she returned the kiss and made it deeper.

The moment being that close to the person they loved was irreplaceable. The touch, the warmth, the presence; _All_ of it held a deep value in their hearts. Ruby slowly parted and gazed into her eyes as he said, "It's going to be tough but I'll be with you every step of the way."

Sapphire couldn't be any happier. She leaned closer to him and rested on the boy's shoulder. Ruby wrapped his arm around her waist and nestled his face gently on the girl's caramel hair. It had the scent of the forest. Something that was unique and natural only to her. Sapphire held Ruby's hand as well as the egg. If people saw them, they would think that they were a married couple and the egg was their child.

*Shheeenn…*

Ruby suddenly heard something. It was like someone calling him. He shifted his head from side to side to find the origin. Sapphire noticed his unusual restlessness and asked him, "What is it?"

The crimson eyed boy turned to her. The feeling of someone calling grew stronger and louder in his head. There was a sudden urge for him to seek out who it was. He handed Sapphire the egg and told her, "I just need to check on something. I'll be back."

Sapphire felt worried for some reason. It was unexplainable as to why. Ruby could tell by the look on her face and the flicker in her eyes that she felt uneasy but so was he, though he didn't show it. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead to reassure her. "Don't worry. When I return, we'll meet up with our seniors, and afterwards you can try on some clothes that I have been working on. I made it especially for our upcoming journey through Johto. It's going to suit you, plus bring out those baby blue eyes of yours."

Sapphire's anxiety went away with Ruby's enthusiasm about her new clothes. She just hoped that they weren't too girly, flashy or excessively frilly. With a gentle smile, she looked at him."Hurry back then."

And with that, Ruby ran off. Sapphire couldn't help but stare at his back as it disappeared from her field of vision. An ominous feeling kept nagging at her but she didn't know what it meant. She tried to take her mind off things by watching Ruby's pokemon laze around or play in the water.

Zuzu was wading nearby in a freshwater pond. He seemed to be making friends with the local Lotads and Surkits. Nana and Coco were napping underneath the shade of another tree. Popo was in her Sunny form while smelling the flowers and playing around with the dandelions. Each of them was enjoying their time in the tranquil scenery. Ruru and Zaffiro were still at the daycare center with Wally and his cousin, and Nene and Mimi stayed at home with Ruby's mom.

Sapphire gazed at the egg on her lap. The scarf that Ruby made for it was soft and warm just like the blue one he made for her. It was just a few years ago that they confessed their feelings and sometime after that, they started dating. Though they bicker at times, mostly due to Ruby's eccentric tastes for all things clean and beautiful and Sapphire's literal down-to-earth personality, they were still an inseparable pair. The recollection of those events made her feel happy and calm.

The brunette gently stroked the side of the egg. Then she suddenly felt a light force, sort of like a kick or a nudge. Sapphire's face lit up. She scrambled to her feet with the egg safely held in her arms. Then she rushed towards the direction Ruby ran off to and yelled at the top of her lungs, "RUBY! I think RuZa or RaZu is about ta HATCH!"

*Bright flash*

A strange burst of light came from the woods that lied ahead of her. The ominous feeling, she had, became stronger, almost like it was shouting at her. With her heart racing uncontrollably, Sapphire held the egg tightly in her arms and rushed into the forest.

*Consecutive flashes*

Sapphire followed the pulsating light with no knowledge of what was happening. All she could think about was Ruby. The leaves above her began to shake in the forceful wind coming from within the area. Her adrenaline was pumping as she got closer to a clearing where the light was originating from.

After rushing pass tree after tree, Sapphire stood frozen at the spot when she saw Ruby fading into the white luminous matter. Her breathing became narrow as a shadow of fear came over her. The boy caught a glimpse of the brown-haired girl as he tried to break free from the strong force pulling him in.

"Sapph!" Ruby reached out to her.

Sapphire desperately reached for his hand. "Ruby!"

*Flash*

The light instantaneously vanished into nothing. All that remained was a young girl slumped on the forest floor, unable to believe the event that just occurred before her. The wind began to die down and silence grew heavy. All around her began to move in a fast forward pace, or it was her world stuck in slow motion.

"…R-Ruby?"

Tears unconsciously began to flow from her eyes. Her hand trembled at the emptiness she grasped. Sapphire didn't want to believe anything she saw. She stood up and started looking in every direction. "Ruby! This isn't funny!"

There was no response. Trees towered over her in every direction. There was nothing else and no one else in sight. Ruby's pokemon arrived one by one. They were startled by the mysterious light and decided to go and investigate but all they found was panicking girl and no sign of their trainer. Sapphire didn't notice them. She was too busy getting a grip on reality. "Ruby! I know ya have a habit of disappearin' but enough is enough."

Zuzu nudged her leg, jolting the girl out of her daze. With tears still falling, Sapphire turned to the giant mud fish pokemon. The rest of Ruby's team stared at her as if they wondered where their trainer was. Sapphire didn't know how to explain it to them nor could she even say the words. Her legs shook and soon gave way. She slumped back unto the leafy soil and hugged the egg in her arms. Any words she forced out of her mouth were muffled by sobs and cries. Soon afterwards everything in her vision blurred and faded into darkness.

* * *

**Sapphire POV**

That day, I lost something precious to me. Before, when he disappears, I had some kind of clue to where I could find him, but not this time. Everything happened too fast; too sudden. Moments ago, we were sharing each other's warmth but now, he's gone. I should have trusted my instincts and stopped him. He was right in front of me and yet there was nothing could I do; _nothing_ at all.

Somewhere within me kept saying I shouldn't give up or lose hope. I found him several times before. I'm sure this time would be no different. That's what I thought….

When I woke up, I wished everything was just a bad dream but the faces of my seniors told me otherwise. I was in a room inside a pokemon center and with me were Crystal, Yellow and Platina. I learned that Zuzu and the others carried me back to Mauville. Ruru had read my mind and learned of what happened. She and the other dexholders immediately investigated the forest where Ruby had disappeared.

Yellow sat beside me with a gentle smile and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I wanted to answer but there were thousands of questions pouring inside my head. Did they find Ruby? What happened to him? Is he alright? What was that light? Why did he disappear all of a sudden? The pain in my chest kept throbbing and my body wouldn't stop trembling.

Senior Yellow held my hands calmly and gave me a reassuring face. "Everything will turn out fine."

I wanted to believe her, _really_, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes that Ruby was back, safe and sound, before I could finally feel settled. But the series of events that followed were not as we had hoped.

Senior Red and the other dexholders scanned the whole forest but found nothing. They had alerted Ruby's parents as well as my father. Coach and Wallace also joined in the search. Everyone spent the whole afternoon looking, but it all ended with no result.

That night, I couldn't sleep. My mind replayed the moment over and over. It was a nightmare. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to see him. I wanted to know if he was okay. But what could I do? Where would I start? I couldn't even think of a gift, let alone figure out the mystery of his disappearance. Everyone; all of our friends did their best but found nothing. If that wasn't bad enough, more news followed.

Something happened to Ruru and Zaffiro's egg. It suddenly became ice cold. According to Nurse Joy, it was fine but it wasn't going to hatch anytime soon. Gold tried touching it but a psychic force kept pushing his hand away. It was as if it didn't want to come out. The egg was placed in an incubator for safety precaution. Then it was handed over to my dad so he could continue to monitor it in his lab in case there were any changes to its condition.

The last news that hit us hard was the fact that Ruru could no longer detect Ruby's emotions. No matter how far he may be or what kind of predicament he was in. Ruru could always sense even just a sliver of her trainer's presence, but there was nothing. It was as if he no longer existed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1  
**

**Like I said before. Forgive the redundancy. I promise the story will be good. Just wait and see...**

**I'll post my cover pic as soon as I'm done with chapter 2-3.**

**Anyway, review please! Any comment is fine.  
**

**I will update faster if I receive more reviews. They really get me fired up!**

**Thanks for the 1st reviews : supersexyghotmew95, Saraku Namikaze, and Cindy Medeiros**

**Sorry for the typos...**


	3. Hearts of Hope and Sorrow

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hearts of Hope and Sorrow  
**

* * *

_July, 2__nd_

The anticipated day dawned but it was no longer the kind of day that anyone had wished for. Nonetheless, Sapphire was up on the roof to watch the morning unfold. The cold forest winds smelled of freshly formed dew as it blew pass the trees and rooftops. The girl sat down with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them to fend off the chilly air. The saffron sun rose above the gray silhouettes of the eastern mountains and gradually erased the remnants of the nightly sky. Tailows and Swellows swooped down from their nests and began their usual routine.

Sapphire no longer had the early-bird vigor that she had. It was like part of her also disappeared along with Ruby. And the void that was left was dark and painful. She buried her head between her knees and prayed that the day would bring a brighter and a hope filled promise. In a simple sense, she just wanted to see Ruby again.

* * *

The sun had completely risen and shone brilliantly upon the region of Hoenn. The dexholders were invited over to Ruby's house which was already planned yesterday. Most of them still felt heavy hearted at their fruitless effort in finding their friend. Being the leader, Red remained eager and determined. The look on his face was always straightforward and optimistic that everyone felt at ease. Yellow fully supported him by encouraging the others. Gold was the least depressed. That word wasn't in his dictionary and neither was hopeless or impossible. He was fired up to find his junior no matter what he and his friends would face.

They arrived at the small quiet town of Littleroot with their flying pokemon. It was a tranquil place surrounded by forestry and the smell of nature. Many of them reminisced of their own hometown. It helped lift their spirits.

Sapphire saw them and jumped off the roof to welcome her fellow dexholders. She put on a strong front as she came over. Red and the others had just dismounted their pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs when they saw her approaching. The only pokemon that remained were a couple of pikachus that trailed their respective trainer. Platina and Yellow were the first to greet the Hoenn lass.

"Good day to you, Sapphire." The two girls said in unison.

"Mornin' guys. Ruby's mom is waiting for ya next door." The azure eyed girl gestured to a nearby house and proceeded to accompany them there. Even though she was all smiles, her friends saw right through the burden she was carrying. They knew, out of all of them, Sapphire was the most affected by Ruby's sudden disappearance.

Blue ran towards her and hugged her from behind, catching Sapphire by surprise. The female Kanto dexholder shot a bright and cheery smile at her junior. "We'll find him for sure!"

"You can count on it." Red reassured.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Gold.

Sapphire smiled. She was happy to be blessed with irreplaceable friends such as them.

* * *

At Ruby's house, Caroline welcomed them in. She had already made preparations for her son's birthday party when she heard the news. It would have been a shame to let her efforts go to waste so she invited Sapphire along with the dexholders to come over. It was also a good chance for them to discuss their plans regarding the incident.

The dexholders settled in the living room while Sapphire, being accustomed as a frequent guest, helped out in the kitchen. Caroline busied herself to keep her composure together. Inside, she felt she was breaking apart with worry. It was almost the same feeling she had when Ruby ran away on his eleventh birthday.

Sapphire kept glancing at Ruby's mom who was smiling sweetly but the sadness in her eyes was detectable. The young brunette couldn't blame her. She was the same. While she was pouring juice into glasses, she noticed someone missing. She looked around and wondered where Ruby's father was. "Auntie, isn't Mr. Norman here?"

Caroline turned to her and picked up a couple more plates. "He still hasn't come back. You know how he is. He won't stop till he finds him. I just hope he doesn't push himself."

"hmmm..."

"What about you, Sapphire? How are you holding up?" Caroline asked. Sapphire hesitated in answering. She fidgeted with the empty pitcher of juice. The older brunette set the plates down and went near her, placing a gentle hand over hers, "It'll be alright_. Smile._ Ruby will be upset if he catches you frowning on his birthday."

Caroline handed the servings over to Ruby and Sapphire's friends. The dexholders gladly accepted them with gratitude. The boys took their positions in the dining room while the girls were still in the living room. They were going over the framed photographs of Ruby and his family that were either hung on the walls or arranged on top of a desk. There was one with Ruby as a child and surrounded by his first three pokemon. Another looked more recent. It was a photograph with Ruby and his parents with his dad's hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, will you gals quit stalling and eat already? We still have to go over our action plan." Gold gestured to the female dexholders with a sandwich in his hand.

"Alright already... Geez." Crystal came over and grabbed a plate before sitting down next to Gold and Emerald.

"Care for juice?" the blonde midget extended his mechanical arms and picked up a glass and handed it to the twin-tailed girl.

Blue hurried over to Silver and sat beside him. "Ruby looked so cute when he was young. He kinda reminds me of how cute_ you_ were at that age."

"Huh?" Silver shot a glance at her as he recalled the times they spent together when they were kidnapped by the masked man, who in the end turned out to be Pryce.

"Missy! We saved you a seat." Pearl waved at the Berlitz heiress and offered the seat next to him. Platina giggled and sat down as Diamond handed her share of the food.

Next was Yellow with Chuchu in her arms.

"Yellow, there's still an empty seat beside me." Red signalled her to come to his side. The blonde with the ponytail wanted to refuse but Red's Pikachu, Pika called Chuchu over. Yellow didn't want to break the Pikachu pair apart so she accepted the dexholder leader's offer with a bit of blushing running across her face.

From the left side of the table were Green, Blue, Silver, Gold, Crystal and Emerald, and directly across them were Red, Yellow, Diamond, Pearl and Platina. The last seat was beside the dark-haired trainer from Sinnoh which she reserved for Sapphire.

The female Hoenndexholder glanced at the dining room. The atmosphere seemed to have become livelier. It was a pleasant sight. It would have been a great party if Ruby was there. Sapphire clenched her fists to hold back the aching emotions in her chest. _Ruby, where are ya..._

"Hey wild child! You and prissy boy aren't _married_ yet so you're not obligated to stay in his kitchen all the time. Come over here and eat with us!" Gold yelled.

The Johto jokester's humor made everyone laugh even Ruby's mom. Sapphire, on the other hand, didn't laugh. Instead her face just burst bright red. She lowered her head to make the blushing less obvious than it already was. Then she went over to Platina and sat beside her. Gold continued to give suggestive looks at his junior. It was his way of cheering up the girl's depression. It was working in an annoying kind of way. Sapphire glared at him with her fangs poking out before she started eating. Truthfully, she thought she didn't have the appetite to eat but her agitation towards her senior made her eat anyway.

"Now that everyone is settled, how about we start the meeting?" Red suggested.

Gold immediately shifted his attention to his red-eyed senior. He was waiting all day to voice out his genius idea. Now was his chance. With a wide smug grin, he stood up abruptly-

"-Why don't we pay a visit to Morty at Ecruteak City?" Silver recommended.

"The gym leader who's known as the Mystic Seer of the Future?" inquired Crystal.

"I heard some call him the _Trainer with Eyes for a Thousand Miles."_ Silver added. "He has amazing tracking abilities."

"That sounds great!" Blue chirped.

Emerald gave a small laugh. "You're saying he's a living itemfinder."

"HEY! That was supposed to be my genius idea!" Gold argued with an annoyed expression. He shot an angry look at the red-haired boy sitting beside him. Silver ignored him. "You should have said it right away instead of parading around that ego of yours."

"What did you say!?"

"Oh, hush up. It doesn't matter whose idea was it. What matters is whether or not he can help us find Ruby." Crystal said. Gold grumbled and sat back down in his chair. He muttered under his breath, "I can't believe you're taking his side..."

"At Sinnoh, there's an Aura Guardian named Riley. He might be able to help us provide some clues." Diamond added another suggestion.

"Nice one Dia- I mean Diamond." Pearl enthusiastically slapped his manzai partner's back.

"So it seems we will have to go back to our respective regions and use any resources that we know of." Green said. "We will communicate whatever information that we find may be useful."

Everything seemed to be coming together. All of their spirits were brimming with hope and positivity, even Sapphire. With everyone working together, there was nothing that any of them couldn't overcome.

"If prissy boy doesn't turn up today, we'll leave first thing in the morning." Gold said up with a determined grin on his face.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. A tall dark-haired man entered with a serious demeanor. He let out a short sigh and made his way to the kitchen where he noticed the group sitting in the dining room.

"Hey, who's the scary dude with the stone face?" Gold whispered to his friends.

"I believe that's Ruby's dad." Crystal answered in a hush tone. "We saw photos of him earlier."

"His what?!" Gold stood up in shock. He never expect Ruby's father to be that kind of person, judging from his junior's prissy personality. The man's attention shifted towards the boy because of his sudden behaviour. He eyed him with a stern and emotionless expression. Gold gulped and slowly sat down. Sweat was running down his back as he felt the man's piercing stare bearing down on him.

Caroline came over to greet her husband. Seeing him come home _alone_ meant the search did not go so well and looking at his expression, he was getting frustrated. She calmly wrapped her arm around his in an effort to comfort him. "You should rest for a while. Ruby and Sapphire's fellow dexholders have come to talk about their plans to help find Ruby."

"I see." Norman turned his attention away from the Breeder and unto his wife, much to the golden-eyed trainer's relief. Red stood up and went over to them in order to explain the ideas that they gathered up.

"I thought he was out to get me." Gold said in a very soft voice as he slumped on the side of the table and gave an exasperated sigh. "And I thought Crys was bad enough."

"Mr. Norman is the gym leader of Petalburg City. He is also known as the Pursuer of Strength." Platina explained. The description made Gold even more unbelieving that he was Ruby's father. Their personalities were too far apart to be considered related by blood but there was no use in thinking that they weren't. _How in Arceus' name does prissy boy live with a dad like that?_ Gold thought.

The next few hours were somewhat uneventful, other than the common conversations and usual antics between the dexholders. Pearl and Diamond performed their famous manzai routine and Gold and Crystal were bickering as always. Caroline appreciated their spirited attitude. Seeing them with optimistic faces made her son's absence a tad more bearable. Norman was in the living room chair, taking a short rest before he would head out again. Sapphire continued to enjoy the company of her friends but part of her always kept wishing for Ruby to come in at any given moment. She shot quick glances at the door from time to time but with every glimpse left a dim and heavy impression in her chest.

* * *

Mid-afternoon came, there was no news. Norman prepared to leave again. The dexholders, excluding Sapphire, were also on their way out. They had to pack up their belongings so they would be ready to return to their respective regions by tomorrow. Caroline handed the Johto trio one of Ruby's favourite beanie. She heard earlier that Morty used items belonging to the missing person or pokemon in order for him to locate his/her whereabouts. Gold accepted it with a confident grin and the assurance that he and his friends would find Ruby for sure.

Meanwhile, Platina was hugging Sapphire to give her encouragement. She had noticed the brunette's depressing aura but decided not to say anything till she would leave. Then the dark-haired heiress held her hands and gave a gentle smile. "I want you to hang in there for a little longer. Pearl, Diamond and I will return after we find Riley and bring him here."

Sapphire forced out a small smile. It seemed like she wasn't good in keeping her sad emotions from being noticed by those around her. _Just a little longer… A little longer… We'll find him for sure, _she told herself.

Norman and the dexholders left, leaving Caroline and Sapphire alone. The older brunette returned inside to clean up while younger one stayed behind for a few moments and watched the silhouettes of the flying pokemon disappear in the pale sky. Then she followed Ruby's mom to help her out.

As they were tidying up, some of Ruby's pokemon came down from the boy's room on the second floor. They wagged their tails anxiously at the two females as if they wanted to know any news regarding their beloved trainer. Sapphire crouched down and stroked their heads. "I'm sorry guys… Ruby's not back yet."

The Mightyena and Delcatty lowered their heads in disappointment and their tails stopped wagging. The blue-eyed teen wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them. "I know ya miss him as much as we do, but we gotta be strong for his sake."

Caroline turned to the three and with sorrow flickering in her scarlet eyes. The cheery atmosphere before had darkened. The laughter a while ago was now replaced with silence and the feeling of their sobs being held back. Ruby's mom thought of an idea to brighten up the atmosphere but she was unsure that it would work.

"Sapphire?" Caroline tapped the girl's shoulder, shifting her attention. "Has Ruby ever told you the time he received his first three pokemon from his dad?"

"No."

Caroline smiled as a sense of nostalgia nestled close to her heart. "Come with me. I'll show you a few family albums."

The two went to the living room with Nana and Coco trailing behind them. Caroline opened some drawers and began scanning album after album until she found what she was looking for. It was well-kept photo album with a picture of a dirt-covered Ruby grinning childishly. He looked somewhere in the ages 4-5.

Caroline took the album with her and sat down on the couch. Sapphire took a seat beside her and Ruby's two pokemon laid on the floor as the short-haired woman flipped through the pages and started telling them a story.

* * *

_It was a more than a week since Ruby received Nana from his dad. Day after day, Norman trained his son in pokemon battles. The Poochyena proved to be a tough and stubborn little thing but it obeyed her trainer's orders without objection. All was well except for the fact that it could do Hyper Beam. Ruby was about 4 years old and his first pokemon was an adamant wolf pup that could fire a devastating beam from its mouth. _

_When Norman saw his son's potential, he decided to get him another pokemon in order for him to start building up his future team, much to the worry of his wife. _

"_If you're going to get him a new pokemon, then I will come and help pick one out." Caroline proposed. She didn't want another destructive companion for her already mischievous son. The day Nana had target practice was an all too vivid terrifying memory; rocks being blasted and flying all over the place, the ground rumbling and not to mention the disturbance for the neighbors._

_With their son left with a baby-sitter, Ruby's parents went to a pokemon pet shop to pick one out. Norman insisted on catching a wild one but his wife refused. She predicted a pokemon obtained from a sweet looking petshop would suit his son more. Plus, it would be less violent._

_After a few minutes of going through the pens and cages, Caroline spot an adorable looking pokemon. She excitedly hurried over and gazed at it. _

"_Meow." _

_Caroline squealed at its cuteness. It was a pinkish little feline with a stumpy body and slit-like eyes. According to the label, the pokemon was called a Skitty. Its large tufted ears twitched as it approached the person eyeing it with sparkling eyes._

_Caroline gestured her husband to come over. "This is the one." She was sure something as cute and innocent as that would not be as destructive as the first one that Norman brought in. The gym leader aspirant carefully observed the pink and cream kitten. He rubbed his chin as the Skitty's bulky pincushion-like tail swayed from side to side. After a few minutes, he agreed._

_When they came home, Ruby immediately got attached to his new pokemon. The Skitty was playful, not to mention soft and fluffy. The crimson-eyed child was going to name the female pokemon "Kiki" but it was changed to "Coco" because Caroline thought it was cuter._

_The next day, Ruby and Norman's father-son battle training continued. This time, they were training with Coco. At first it was quiet but then the sound or rocks smashing and trees falling over made Caroline rush to their practice area._

"_Coco, use Iron Tail!" Ruby commanded. The pink kitten's tail glowed bright white as it lashed out at another huge boulder, shattering it to pieces._

_Caroline's mouth gaped. The pokemon she picked out was just as bad as the one that Norman picked out. She felt she was about to faint but luckily, her husband managed to hold her. The brown-haired woman stared at him and wondered what happened to the harmless looking kitten they got at the pet shop._

"_That's still the same Skitty" Norman replied. "I only taught it Iron Tail."_

_Caroline's face darkened. It was her husband's doing after all. He was also responsible for teaching Hyper Beam to Nana. There was nothing Ruby's mom could do. What's done is done. She just gave an exasperated sigh and finally fainted._

_The following day, Caroline woke up with her son looking worriedly at her. "Mommy, are you feeling alright?"_

_The scarlet-eyed lady cupped the little boy's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine sweetie. It's just that mommy is afraid that you could get hurt."_

_Ruby grinned enthusiastically. "Don't worry! Daddy is with me. He's always watching me so I wouldn't get hurt. Someday, I'll be as strong as him!"_

_Caroline sighed in relief. Her son was quite a handful but thankfully her just as a handful husband was mindful of him. _

"_By the way, Daddy said if I work hard enough, he'll be getting me my third pokemon in a week." Ruby chimed with an excited smile like a puppy going to receive a treat. There was no reply. The small boy wondered why his mom was quiet so he gazed at her once again. "Mommy?"_

_Caroline had fainted._

"_MOMMY!"_

* * *

_The next few days, Ruby's parents talked about the third pokemon. Rules and conditions were set. It must not be violent or destructive in any way. It should be gentle or calm. And lastly, Norman must not teach it any more moves._

_The end of the week came. Ruby was running around the house in anticipation for his new pokemon. Nana and Coco were just as excited as their trainer. Caroline, on the other hand, was at her nerves' end. She hoped and wished that her husband would meet all the conditions he had set._

_The door opened and Norman came in with a white and green pokemon at his heels. Ruby rushed to greet his father but his mom intervened. She wanted to see for herself what kind of pokemon her husband had picked out. It was calm and quiet one with a white body and a green bowl-shaped hair with a red horn protruding on it. Caroline thought it seemed harmless enough. Ruby took a peek from behind his mother's leg._

"_This is a Ralts. It's a psychic type pokemon with a gentle nature." Norman explained to his family._

_Ruby gazed at the new pokemon before looking up at his father. "Daddy, how did you know that it has a gentle nature?"_

_Norman crouched down to his son's level and placed a hand on the Ralts' head. "You see Ruby, if you watch a pokemon close enough; you'll be able to tell from its expression and behaviour. I'll teach you more in the future. In the meantime, you should give this little one a name."_

"_Okay!" Ruby grinned happily and held the new pokemon's hands. "You're a Ralts so how about Rara? ...Or Ruru?"_

_The Ralts gave a gentle smile at the latter. The boy nodded. "Alright then. Ruru it is!"_

_Caroline shot a suspicious look at her husband. Norman stood up and gave a soft chuckle. "As I promised, I didn't teach it any moves."_

_Caroline never felt so relieved to hear those words. She latched herself on Norman's arms and smiled joyfully. Meanwhile, Ruby was kind of disappointed that his father didn't teach his third pokemon any new moves._

* * *

_The next day, training ensued as usual. Caroline thought she could relax easy, knowing that Ruru was not a physical type and Norman didn't teach any destructive attacks but she was wrong. The round shook and the rumbling noises were louder. The short-haired lady ran to the training area again, only to be stunned at the sight._

"_Look, mommy! I'm flying!" Ruby cheered as he floated up in the air with the use of Ruru's psychic abilities. Around them, rocks were also hovering in mid-air. Soon one by one, the boulders fell to the ground with a massive crash. _

_The small boy did a few barrel rolls and somersaults, making his mom even more horrified. Norman was on the ground, watching nearby. "Ruby that's enough games. Let us continue."_

_Ruby nodded and gestured to the Ralts. "Okay Ruru! Time for me to get down!"_

_The Ralt's lowered its arms and the glowing light on its horn diminished. Ruby descended but before he could touch the ground, Caroline grabbed him and held him tightly. "Sweetie, that was dangerous!"_

_Norman approached them to help calm his wife down. "There was no danger. The pokemon had it all under control."_

"_But what if it didn't? Ruby could have fallen and gotten hurt." Caroline argued with Ruby still held tightly in her arms._

"_Mommy, it's not so bad. Why don't you try it?" Ruby suggested. Caroline looked at her son in terror as the young child gestured again to his third pokemon. "Okay Ruru, let's do it again!"_

"_Ruby, wait-!"_

_Ruru raised her arms again and the mother-and-son pair was lifted into the air. Caroline was panicking while the boy was all smiles. Norman still remained on the ground with an unhappy look. "Ruby, I said that's enough games and bring your mother down this instant."_

_Ruby sulked and commanded Ruru to let them down. After they descended, Ruby squirmed out of his mom's embrace and landed on the ground. Caroline was feeling dizzy. She staggered on her jelly-like legs and swayed from side to side before collapsing in Norman's arms._

"_Ah! Mommy fainted again!"_

* * *

Sapphire giggled loudly at the fond memories that Ruby's mom shared with her. She never expected that Ruby's youthful days were really filled with such mischief. Nana and Coco were also back in high spirits. They barked and mewed as they wagged their tails. Caroline smiled to see happy faces in the house again.

*drip* *drop*

"Auntie! Yer crying..." Sapphire fussed over the scarlet-eyed woman.

Caroline didn't notice the tears falling down her face involuntarily. She wiped them away but the tears still kept flowing. "I-I'm sorry…"

Ruby's mom began to sob. She held the album close to her and tried to hold back the tears. But it was no use. She had been restraining them far too long. Sapphire wrapped her arms around her and prayed once again for Ruby to come home.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

Ruby's birthday was both filled with moments of happiness and moments of sadness but that second that Ruby's mom broke down was the peak of the sorrow. Seeing her like that made me want to cry as well but no… I needed to be strong for her sake, for my friends, for _him_ and for me as well. I smiled and reassured her that my friends and I would be able to find in him.

The day was coming to an end. There was no news or signs of him. It was devastating and my heart was beginning to feel limp. I decided to spend the night at Ruby's house in order to keep Auntie, company but I couldn't bear to sleep in Ruby bed or go near his room. I decided to settle in the living room sofa.

That night, Auntie had already gone to bed. The lights were out but the moonlight radiating from the window pane shone some light in the darkness. I remained awake and stared at the clock at it struck midnight. Ruby's birthday had ended and he wasn't able to come home. I recalled again when Ruby's mom cried. If I was less strong I would have cried at that moment too but I needed to smile or else Ruby would be upset that I was crying on his birthday.

Now that the day was finished and it was no longer his birthday, I can finally cry. Tears flowed more relentless that I first thought. I questioned myself how I was able to even hold back that much.

I did my best to soften my sobbing so Ruby's mom wouldn't hear. I buried my face in the blankets and muffled out the noises as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2  
**

**It's really angsty, right? I'm really working hard on this fanfic. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Sapphire's journey will likely start chapter 4. In my prediction. The next chapter will be more on the dexholders. *spoiler*  
**

**Anyway, please review. The more reviews, the faster I can write. Anything is fine. Please feel free...**

**Questions about the cover pic will be answered in the coming chapters. I'm not that good at doing faces...**


	4. Fulfilling Roles

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fulfilling Roles**

* * *

_July 17__th __Hoenn_

**Sapphire's POV**

Two weeks have passed and still there were no news about Ruby's whereabouts. It was heart-breaking. Each day, I would get up early and start my search. I would always go back to those woods and begin my quest for answers there... But _nothing_. No matter how hard I tried, I never found any clues as to what had happened to Ruby.

At times, I would run in to the other search parties, particularly coach and Ruby's master. They had gotten pretty close to each other since the Hoenn incident involving Kyogre and Groudon. I also heard a rumor that they were engaged. But that was no rumor. For now, they decided to postpone the wedding. It was supposed to be in a few weeks' time but Ruby's disappearance made them extend it further. Ruby was after all going to be Wallace's Best Man and I, as predicted and recommended by prissy boy himself, was going to be the Maid-of-honor.

It was a pleasant sight to see them together though Wallace still preferred to travel using his flying car and Winona just wouldn't part flying with her beloved Altaria for a mechanical transport. As for me, I liked riding on Pilo's back, though without Ruby, it feels sort of empty.

Norman asked for a temporary leave from his gym leader duties in order to search for his son. Finding Ruby was his first priority. The pokemon association granted him permission, knowing that Ruby was one of the heroes that saved Hoenn from the huge calamity that befell the region.

My fellow dexholders also emailed or called every two to three days. The visit to Morty at Ecruteak City didn't give us the result that we wanted. All that the he saw was the forest that Ruby disappeared in and a ball of white light. The visions were very vague and blurry. It was just like the time he tried tracking Suicune but that too was fruitless. Ruby's whereabouts couldn't be tracked. Morty said that the boy was no longer here. I didn't know what that meant nor did I want to understand. Gold had thrown a tantrum at his response. He was really confident was Morty would have been able to be of help. I could only imagine what he must have felt when he heard the Ghost-type gym leader's answer. Crystal managed to settle him down with some difficulty.

Our seniors at the Kanto region were up to their necks with researching and relaying information. They knew quite a lot of people and had many connections but with no clues whatsoever to start with, there was nothing that they really could do.

Platina, Pearl and Diamond were able to find Riley. Yesterday, I heard that they were on their way back to Hoenn. By tomorrow morning, I assumed they would have arrived. Everyone's hopes were riding on them and the Aura Guardian to provide some much needed answers.

And regarding Ruby's pokemon and the egg, we didn't want them to stay cooped up in their pokeballs. Zuzu and Mimi were residing now in the lake beside the Petalburg gym. They always wore their scarfs so that people would know that they had an owner. Popo and Nene still stayed in Ruby's room along with Nana and Coco. They wanted to keep Ruby's mom company as well as to await their trainer to come home. Ruru and Zaffiro stayed with my dad. They took turns watching over their egg which until now showed no signs of hatching.

I did my last round of searching on Pilo who was beginning to feel the same exhaustion as me. We circled the woods but as I expected, my efforts were in vain. The forest looked exactly the same as yesterday and the day before that. The rustling sound in the wind still echoed the same melody in my ears. I went home to rest and build up my strength for my friends' arrival.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_July 18__th_

Sapphire was waiting patiently at the pier in Lilycove City. It was somehow similar to the time that Ruby arrived from Sinnoh. He came back and brought Platina with him. Now it was just Platina along with Pearl, Diamond and the Aura Guardian, Riley.

The salty scent of the ocean blew all around the dock as the sound of waves crashing resonated in the cool atmosphere. Wingulls and Pelippers were all over the place. They were either swerving above the waters to look for food or roosting lazily on a nearby rooftop.

Sapphire paced back and forth and occasionally kicked a few pebbles that she found lying on the pavement. The stressful weeks without any progress were wearing her down. She doubted whether this Aura Guardian would be able to help. Her heart could only take much more disappointment.

On a metal bollard, Momo sat down and watched. It was saddening seeing her trainer act that way. Her ears flopped to the side and her tail swung lazily in the breeze as she pondered on ways to cheer her up. But she too was affected by Ruby's disappearance. Sapphire was officially her trainer but Ruby was like her teacher. She picked up a lot of things from him which made the wild girl think the red-eyed chinchilla was a mini version of Ruby.

Then Momo's eye caught a glimpse of a ship approaching. Her mouth curved into a grin and her ears and tail perked up. She turned to Sapphire and waved at her excitedly to get her attention. "Mi-Minccino!"

Sapphire's mind was somewhere else. She kept pacing and kicking stones as if she didn't hear anything. Seeing she had been ignored, Momo puffed her cheeks and bounded towards her trainer. With enough momentum, she made a jump straight to the girl's face.

Sapphire jolted back in shock. Coincidentally, there was a small crate behind her. She tripped and fell backwards, flinging the chinchilla pokemon into the water.

*splash*

The brunette scrambled to the edge of the dock and called for her Minccino. "Momo!"

A small gray head popped out of the water, much to Sapphire's relief. Momo, on the other hand, was completely horrified of her predicament. She couldn't stand the grimy feeling of the seaport water. Her face cringed in disgust as she swam back to safety. Sapphire took pity on her and hoisted her back on the dry pavement where the Minccino hastily shook the water off. But much to her misery, the smell remained.

"MINCCINO!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the ship finished docking into the harbor. The sound of its horn echoed loudly as the Sinnoh trio along with their companion was disembarking the large vessel. Sapphire was waiting for them at the side with Momo behind her, brushing her fur briskly with a towel.

"Momo, if ya don't stop, yer gonna get bald." Sapphire spoke up after glancing at the furry gray pokemon who didn't seem to have any plans of stopping.

The crimson-eyed Minccino flinched and glared at the blue-eyed teen. "Mincci-Minccino!"

"It was yer fault in the first place. Don't ya go blaming me for yer sorry state."

Momo wrapped the towel around her neck like a scarf before turning her head away, grumbling. Minutes later the company from Sinnoh met up with the two. After a short greeting, Sapphire got a good look at the Aura Guardian whom Platina introduced by the name of Riley. He looked like a gentleman dressed in blue and black clothes with a modified fedora hat that covered his spiky black hair. Behind him was a jackal-like pokemon with colors that matched his trainer's clothes.

To Sapphire, the air around them seemed kind of different. She couldn't really explain it. Maybe it was because of the aura they emitted. Riley kept looking at her, the Hoenn girl's uneasiness was obvious even for an ordinary person to see. He placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder, "Rest assured. I will do everything in my power to help find your friend."

Sapphire nodded and smiled. The man's words were comforting but in a way they were telling her that there was no actual assurance. It was better that way. Having false hope will only hurt her more in the end.

They made their way to the forest by air. Sapphire and Platina rode the brunette's Tropius while the boys travelled on Riley's Dragonite. It was the Berlitz heiress' suggestion to not use Aura Guardian's Salamence otherwise it would remind Sapphire more about Ruby. But even if it wasn't a Salamence, the blue-eyed trainer still didn't feel comfortable seeing a dragon-type pokemon. Sapphire shrugged it off. Finding Ruby was more important than her feelings towards them.

Platina wanted to help ease her friend's sadness but she didn't know what words to say to her. Momo was the same. The Minccino just sat on her trainer's lap and nestled in her arms. The salty smell was still there but the fresh forest breeze masked most of the odor. Sapphire was drifting back and forth between depression and hope. She kept trying to be positive but just enough so that whatever the results today would bring, the disappointment won't be as painful.

* * *

All of them arrived at the location. The quiet woods greeted them. Tall trees surrounded them in every direction. After dismounting their pokemon and returning them to their respective pokeballs, Riley and his Lucario began inspecting the area. Sapphire and the Sinnoh dexholders stood aside and watched the Aura Guardian and his pokemon walk around while feeling the aura of various places.

Tension was rising between the teens. Sapphire was the most anxious. Finally, Riley came back with a plain expression. The dexholders didn't know if the news were bad, good or nothing at all. Pearl spoke up first and asked, "Well? Anything?"

Riley glanced at his Lucario and then back to the four. "I cannot see anything specific without any physical traces …but all I can say is that whoever or whatever has taken your friend has no ill intentions."

"What do you mean by that?" Pearl asked with a confused look. The rest of the dexholders were just as bewildered and curious about the Aura Guardian's words.

"What I am implying is that your friend has been taken by someone or something for a reason. I cannot determine what it is but the unknown entity does not possess any malevolent motives. Quite the opposite, actually. It wants to help."

"Help with what? I still don't get it. Just who or what kidnapped prissy boy and what does it want with him?" Pearl spouted question after question. He was getting impatient hearing only vague answers.

"Pearl, calm down." Diamond held his manzai partner back.

Sapphire remained silent as she tried to let her thoughts sink in. Platina approached Riley and calmly inquired, "Sir Riley, what would you suggest that we do now?"

The Aura Guardian looked at them and then faced the Hoenn dexholder. "For now, there is nothing more that could be done other than _wait_. He is likely in no danger judging from the motive of the being. I have a feeling that he will return on his own when the time comes…."

_More waiting? Just how long will he be gone?_ Sapphire asked herself. Part of her was glad that somehow Ruby was safe but the mystery of his disappearance just gotten deeper. As usual, there was nothing more they could do. All that was left was to be patient and wait.

* * *

_July 19__th__ – July 20__th_

The results of the Aura Guardian's investigation reached the rest of the dexholders as well as the search parties in Hoenn. Their work force simmered down but they still continued. Wallace decided that the gym leaders should do a routine scan around the areas near their cities. The woods where Ruby disappeared in was in Wattson's radius of responsibility but Wallace and Winona decided to drop by there every time they finished their own locations.

Norman was not satisfied by Riley's response. He continued on with his own search but he was to return to his gym whenever there would be a trainer that was challenging him. Caroline was worried for him as well as for her son. She just tended to the house so that she would be ready to welcome them when either of them come home.

Pearl, Diamond and Platina along with Riley returned to Sinnoh, the day after they had arrived. Sapphire was thankful because in some way, she was able to feel a little relief. Patience was all she needed now. But for how long could it last her.

* * *

_July 21__st__ Goldenrod City, Johto_

It was Gold's Birthday. As always, he was helping out at the day care center. The old couple had prepared him a triple-chocolate flavored cake as appreciation for his hard work. Crystal already planned to drop by as well as some of the other dexholders.

Mid-morning, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear and blue. Crystal was making her way to the center while flying on her Xatu, Xatee. She was wearing the clothes her mother picked out for her before instead of the lab coat that she mostly wore. It consisted of a white bonnet with a red ribbon, a pair of blue overalls with a red long sleeve underneath with a white collar and finally red shoes with long white stockings. The taste of clothing was not to her liking but because of the occasion, she decided to let it be.

After passing over Ilex forest, Crystal descended at the front door of the day care. The old couple greeted and welcomed her in. They informed her that Gold was outside, tending to the pokemon in the yard. The twin tailed girl went out to find him and give him his present.

Outside, the yard was filled with pokemon. There was a small lake for water types and trees for plant, bug and flying ones. Gold was in his usual clothes but with a long white apron. He was surrounded by baby pokemon. A Pichu was on his head, a Cleffa and Igglybuff in his arms and a Munchlax nibbling on his leg. His pokemon were also around to help their trainer. Ataro was playing around with an Exeggcute by juggling it with his tails. Sintaro was being trailed by a Budew and a Hoppip while Explotaro was lying down with other fire types like a Growlithe, a Magby and a little Cyndaquil.

Crystal giggled at the refreshing sight. It was rare for Gold to display a sense of responsibility but this time he seemed seriously engrossed in caretaking so many pokemon. The golden-eyed breeder finally noticed her as she came closer. "Hey super serious gal! Glad you could make it!"

Gold's pokemon turned their attention to the girl and waved at her. Crystal waved back at them and proceeded to take the two pink infants from the boy as she greeted him, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. But could you be a little more enthusiastic?" Gold teased as he tried to pry the Munchlax off before it could chew his leg off.

"Well, if you would refer to your _girlfriend's_ name rather than super serious gal, I would be."

Gold chuckled. "Heh. Alright then. _Crys. _Where's my present?"

Crystal sighed and cradled both pokemon in one arm before taking out a small plain white box from her pocket and handing it over to Gold.

The black-haired boy sulked at the size as well as the effortless display of not wrapping it with ribbons and stuff. Still he appreciated the gift and wondered what was inside. He hurriedly opened it and saw it contained a pokeball. Inside was green and yellow insectoid pokemon.

"That's a Leavanny. They're quite nurturing and parental so I thought he would be a big help for you in the center." Crystal explained.

Gold decided to see for himself and proceeded to take out the pokemon. The Leavanny smiled at his new trainer. Then he shifted his attention to the infant pokemons around the two teens. Happily, he went over to the trees and began to pluck and weave the leaves together with strands of silk.

"Hey, what's it doing?" Gold asked.

"Like I said, a Leavanny is very parental. It likes to take care of little pokemon."

The Nurturing pokemon returned and one by one placed little leafy hoods on the infant pokemon. Pichu, Igglybuff and Cleffa seemed rather pleased. The Munchlax however was sort of confused. It seemed to wonder if the hood was edible. Gold laughed at the four's weird appearance and turned towards the Leavanny.

"I guess I still need to give you a name." Gold thought for a second. "How about Nantaro? Short for your Nanny-like behavior."

The Leavanny nodded and offered to carry the two pink pokemon in Crystal's arms. The Igglybuff and Cleffa were starting to really warm up to Nantaro so the twin-tailed Capturer gladly handed them over. Gold also handed Pichu over to the Leavanny.

"Well, now that we have some time on our hands, how about we go out somewhere?" Gold suggested as he hastily took off his apron and flung it to Nantaro who caught it instinctively.

"But our seniors might be on their way here as well as Silver." Crystal protested.

"Aww… You're no fun." Gold grumbled and sent out his Togekiss.

"Hey, what are you—"

Before Crystal could finished what she was about to say, Gold grabbed her and mounted on Togetaro's back. The black-haired breeder shot a sly smug look at the girl. "I guess I have no choice but to kidnap you."

"WHAT!?"

Togetaro shot the same smirk as his trainer as he swiftly took to the skies. Crystal held on to her hat as well as Gold's arm as she braced the strong wind currents created by the Togekiss' rapid flight speed.

Once they were high enough, Togetaro slowed down and Crystal finally had a moment to catch her breath. Gold was still grinning at the fact that the girl was still not letting go of his arm. The breezy atmosphere and cloudy fields below them seemed like a fine setting.

"So where should we have our date?" Gold asked with half-teasing and half-eager tone.

Crystal eyed the boy with an unhappy expression. "I told you our seniors are coming by to greet you on your birthday. We should return to the day care."

Gold gave a heavy exasperated sigh and pulled out his pokegear from his pocket. He hurriedly dialled one of his seniors. "Hey senior Blue! Crys and I are going on a date so you guys should drop by tomorrow instead."

"Gold! Don't just decide things on your own! They might be already here in Johto. You can't just inconvenience them for your silly whims." Crystal argued as she tugged the Breeder's sleeve.

With a plain expression, the golden-eyed boy ended the call and turned to the girl. "It's my birthday. I can do what I want."

Crystal grumbled and released his arm. "You're being a selfish kid."

Gold tucked his pokegear back in his pocket and tightly held Crystal's arm. "Is it selfish for me to want to spend my birthday with only you?"

Crystal couldn't argue with that. A pink hue spread across her face. "…I-I guess not."

"By the way, Senior Blue said it was okay. They were kind of busy anyway." Gold loosened his grip and his face dampened as he looked ahead.

"It's been two weeks. Ruby hasn't returned. Even if that Aura Guardian said that we should just wait. I can understand the others' feelings of wanting to find him and bring him back." The twin-tailed Capturer paused for a few seconds as she thought of her junior in Hoenn. "Sapphire must be having a hard time keeping it together. I hope that she'll stay strong."

"Wild gal will make it through. I'm sure." Gold said with a positive tone. "Prissy boy is probably feeling the same way she is. That means, he's also doing everything that he can to come back to her."

"You and Ruby fight a lot but you really seem to understand him."

Gold shifted his head towards Crystal. "That's because he's a guy like me. And we guys don't like to be apart with the girls we love." His expression grew serious as he moved closer to Crystal's face. The twin-tailed lass smiled and closed her eyes as her lips touched with Gold's. It was a warm sensation that dissolved the cool windy air around them.

Moments later, they parted. Gold's grin returned. "Well, that's one thing down in my Birthday-wish-list."

"List?" Crystal somewhat didn't like the sound of it.

"Yeah." Gold's grin widened. "You and I are going to do everything on my list. And you can't argue since it's my birthday."

Crystal sighed. Gold was acting childishly again and she had no authority to scold him on his special day. She just wished the list wasn't too unconventional for her to handle but knowing Gold, it probably was.

* * *

_August 8__th__ Pallet Town, Kanto_

With no new development in the case of their missing junior, Kanto dexholders were still feeling at a loss. Out of the four, Red was feeling down the most. He was the leader of the dexholders and he told his junior Sapphire that she could count on them to find Ruby, but it's been more than a month and nothing turned up at their end.

Taking Blue's suggestion, Yellow decided to cheer him up by coming over to Red's house. The blonde girl was feeling rather nervous in going there alone. For some reason, the other dexholders weren't going to visit and that they all relied on Yellow to celebrate Red's birthday with a bang. They had delivered their gifts to the Healer for her to bring personally to the birthday celebrant. Not that Red probably remembers it's his birthday.

With the cake, balloons and presents mounted securely on her Dodrio, Yellow and Chuchu made their way to Pallet Town. It was only a short trip from Viridian City and with Dodosuke's speed; they made it in a matter of minutes.

Yellow gazed at the small quiet town surrounded by forestry. A faint floral scent lingered in the air and the chirps of Pidgeys flying by made the atmosphere more serene. The blonde trainer went over to Red's house and dismounted at the front door. Then she nervously grabbed the doorknob and gulped. Chuchu hopped off and awaited her trainer to open the door so she could see Pika again.

Before Yellow could think of knocking or turning the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and Red came out in a hurry, consequently collided with Yellow and knocking both of them to the ground.

Feeling little shaken up, Red rubbed his head and realized he had fallen on top of Yellow. He just stared blankly at the flustered blonde as the event slowly sunk in. By the time he understood how awkward the situation was, Yellow was already frozen stiff.

"Sorry about that." Red quickly got to his feet and reached for the girl's hand. Yellow grabbed his hand but her shocked flustered expression remained. Her mind had gone absolutely blank. Red, however, didn't notice much and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I-I… W-well, you see…" Yellow was desperately trying to remember why she came. That was when the black-haired boy saw the colourful balloons and neatly wrapped boxes on the triple-headed bird's back.

"Did you just come from a party?" Red inquired as he inspected Yellow's stuff. He detected a sweet smelling aroma coming from one of the boxes. The brown-eyed girl finally remembered the reason why she was at his house. "I-I came over to bring those to you."

"Huh? Really?" Red turned his attention back to Yellow with a smile. "Nice timing. I was on my way to get something to eat so it's good that you brought over some food. But what's with the balloons?"

"It's your birthday." Yellow replied calmly.

"Eh?" Red didn't realize it until he remembered the date. He laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess it is. Time really does fly."

One by one, the two dexholders and their two Pikachus brought the boxes and balloons inside Red's house. Yellow neatly set the mocha flavoured cake on the table and tied balloons together at the side of the chairs. Then she turned to Red who was placing the last of the presents on a different table.

The blonde approached him and took off her sombrero, letting her long ponytail hung gracefully across her back. She clutched the straw hat in her hands and fidgeted a bit before she greeted Red, "Happy Birthday."

The two Pikachus also greeted the dexholder leader a happy birthday in their own Pokemon language. Red grinned at them. "Thanks guys."

Yellow explained why she came alone. The spiky haired trainer didn't mind. After all, he didn't even remember his own birthday but everyone else remembered. After Yellow sung the birthday song, Red cut the cake and the two ate. It was a nice and peaceful meal but the Healer was starting to see it like a date. They were the only two people and they were facing each other while sharing the same table.

"So how have you been, Yellow?" Red asked to strike up a conversation.

"I'm fine. But I should be the one to ask you that question."

Red became silent for a moment. Then he replied, "I'm doing alright as well."

Yellow could tell how troubled Red was still feeling. She wanted to cheer him up. That was when she remembered her present. It was small so she carried it with her separately.

"I have something to give you."

Red's face lit up in curiosity as Yellow hurriedly checked her pockets to find her gift. She seemed to have forgotten where she placed it.

"Pika-Pi?" Chuchu scurried over and handed her trainer a small box with a red ribbon. Yellow smiled in relief as she took it from the Pikachu. "Thanks Chuchu!"

Then she nervously handed it over to Red and greeted him again. "Happy birthday."

Red reached for it and unknowingly touched the girl's hand, making Yellow flush. "Thank you." He calmly began to unwrap it and saw it was a pair of red and white wristbands with a pokeball print. The black haired boy smiled and tried them on. It really went well with his clothes. "They look great."

"—Wait, I forgot something." Yellow stood up abruptly and took out a black marker. Then she held Red's wrist and wrote something on the band as well as the other one.

"Don't give up."

"Everything will be alright."

After writing, Yellow returned the cap on the marker and smiled brightly. "That way when you're feeling down, you'd feel better. It's a magic encouragement trick that I read in some book."

Red felt it working already. But when he closely examined the writing, he chuckled. It was readable but in his perspective, they were upside down. Yellow wondered why he was laughing and then she realized why.

"Ah! I'm sorry." The brown-eyed blonde felt humiliated.

"No worries." Red took the bands off, turned them around and placed them back. "See? It's fine."

Yellow was upset over nothing. She sat back down and exhaled deeply. Chuchu and Pika giggled. Red also gave a small laugh. "I really like it, Yellow."

For a moment, the Healer thought she heard the words wrong. She heard _I really like Yellow._ It made her completely flushed. She buried her face in her hands to hide the redness. The dexholder leader felt something was wrong. He stood up and came over to her, placing a hand on the girl's forehead. It was somewhat hot and getting hotter. "Yellow? You have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine!" Yellow jerked away from him and almost fell off her chair if Red had not grabbed her arm in time. The blonde Healer froze up. Her red face was in plain view as the boy stared at her puzzlingly.

"You sure? You don't seem so well."

Yellow regained her balance and composure. "I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." Red released her arm and placed a hand on her blonde head. "I don't want anything else bad to happen to the people close to me."

Yellow felt the sadness in his tone. She reached for his hand and held in gently. "You don't have to worry about me. As long as I stay by your side, nothing's going to happen, right?"

Red gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm glad that you're always with me. It really calms me down."

Yellow smiled sheepishly and turned her attention to the presents stacked on the table. "How about we open the rest of your presents?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

_August 27__th__ Littleroot Town, Hoenn_

The days of Ruby's absence continued to bear heavily in Sapphire's heart. She waited day by day and cried night after night till she could no longer shed any more tears. The azure-eyed girl gazed at the calendar. Almost two months had passed and the date she set to travel to Johto was rapidly approaching. She questioned herself whether she would still go or not.

*Riiing*

Sapphire heard her pokegear ring. She walked over and took it out of her bag. The name displayed was Ruby's mom. The brunette wondered why she was calling. _News about Ruby?_ She decided to not expect anything. It would only be more painful to.

"Hi Auntie." Sapphire greeted with a tinge of forced happiness.

"Hello Sapphire. Sorry to call you all of a sudden." Caroline's voice came from the other line. "I just wanted to know if you still plan to go to Johto."

Sapphire hesitated in answering. Even she didn't know what to do. "Why are ya asking?"

Caroline's voice became warm. "Because if you are; come by. I have something to give you."

Sapphire grew curious as to what Ruby's mom wanted to give her. She agreed and ended the call. _Should I go? _She asked herself over and over.

* * *

In the end, she came to Ruby's house along with Momo who really wanted to tag along. Caroline welcomed her in and led her to her son's room. It had been so long since Sapphire set foot in Ruby's room.

Momo dashed to the bed and swept some of the dust away before sitting down. Her scarlet eyes followed the places her trainer gazed. Sapphire reminisced of old memories. The place looked the same as she remembered. There were plushies on the shelves and mat, beds for Nana and Coco, bookshelves filled with various albums and Ruby's precious portfolios and lastly was Nene's fishbowl where the Finneon was staring blankly into space.

While Caroline was picking out something in the closet, Sapphire came over to Nene and smiled at her. Their relationship had gotten a lot better, but she was still in the borderlines of an _Aunt _rather than a _Mother_ figure. Ruby was still so much of a _Father_ in Nene's eyes.

"Hiya Nene." Sapphire's voice shifted the Wing fish's attention. Nene's butterfly-shaped tail flickered pale blue, indicating her sadness. The girl stroked the side of her bowl. "He'll come back. Surely he will." Those words were also the kind of words that Sapphire wanted to hear but coming from someone else.

"Here we go." Caroline pulled out a long white box and came over to the bed where Sapphire was just sitting down beside Momo. The tall brunette handed her the package and smiled motherly. "I was cleaning up and found this. I'm sure he _really_ wanted to give it to you _personally_ but seeing he's not here, I thought I should give it to you in his place."

Sapphire's hands slightly trembled as she accepted it from Ruby's mom. "Thank you, Auntie."

Caroline nodded and went downstairs to give the girl sometime by herself but partly she just didn't want to break down again in front of Sapphire.

The room grew silent and the atmosphere became heavy. The blue eyed teen clutched the sides of the box and stared at it. She kept asking herself if she should open it or not. Popo flew over from the shelf and hovered near the brunette's shoulder. Nene and Momo turned their attention to Sapphire and anxiously awaited her to uncover what was inside.

Sapphire took a deep breath and removed the top cover. The eyes of everyone in the room widened. It was a new outfit for the girl. It had a mix of designs from the first two outfits that Ruby made plus it was a lot longer. But the most eye-catching feature was that it was…

"PINK!?" Sapphire shouted, making the pokemon in the room flinch. "Why THE HECK is it PINK!?"

The girl clutched the pinkish attire angrily but then her grip loosened and she held it close to her. "Ruby… Ya idiot." She muttered with tears flowing down from her eyes.

* * *

Sometime later, Sapphire came downstairs, wearing the new outfit that Ruby made for her. It had black shorts and a white slip underneath. Her hair no longer had her usual bandana. Instead, it was tied back with a small scarf that had the same color as her clothes. Momo was the one who personally styled her brown locks, having seen Ruby do it countless times.

Caroline smiled at the sight of Sapphire wearing the clothes. "They look good on you."

"Thanks…" Sapphire smiled back at her. She couldn't say that she didn't like the fact it was her most hated color. She just let it be. It was after all, something that Ruby made especially for her.

"Auntie…"

"Yes?" Caroline wondered why Sapphire's tone became serious all of a sudden.

"I've decided ta go ta Johto."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3  
**

***sigh* It's really long. hmmm...**

**I got a little depressed at the no additional reviews. **

**I just hope that the new chapter will add more. =)**

**I got two shippings in this chapter. I hope it's okay.  
I'm not good with personalities. Did I get them right?**

**The beginning of Sapphire's journey begins at the next chapter!  
Also you can see her clothes on the cover image.  
**

**Wonder what pokemon she will get first. A Chikorita? Cyndaquil? Totodile? Or something else?**


	5. Blossoming Beginning

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blossoming Beginning**

* * *

_September 1__st_

**Sapphire's POV**

I decided to go through with my plans to collect the 8 badges in 20 days, _even_ _without_ _Ruby_. After seeing how much effort he placed in making my clothes, I'm sure he would have wanted me to go. I know it will be lonely but I must push through. I'll show him that I can definitely accomplish my goal so that I can surprise him when he comes back as well as make him regret for returning late.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sapphire was making her way to New Bark Town. She was taking the long route from Pallet to the town where the winds of a new beginning blow. That was what it was called before but now the place is called the town where the wind blows and tells of impending change. Whatever fate it entails, Sapphire will just have to found out on her own.

The vast terrain of countless obstacles proved to be tough especially when she only brought her traveling necessities, badges from Hoenn and her Blaziken, Toro. She decided to leave the rest of her team behind, much to Momo's protest. It was a fresh new journey and she wanted to experience it to the fullest.

Silver accompanied her along the border of Kanto and Johto because it meant getting pass Tohjo Falls and the Hoenn girl had no water pokemon with her. The waterfall cavern had twin sets of falls that crashed on the deep waters of the cave. The roaring sound felt invigorating as it resonated all around the area. The redhead travelled through with ease using his water types, a Feraligatr and a Kingdra. After hitching a ride, Sapphire parted ways there. She insisted in reaching New Bark Town with her own power. Silver agreed and headed there first on his Honchcrow but only after he left his Feraligatr with her, since the girl needed to surf another distance before reaching the town.

Sapphire continued on her own. She swung agilely along the treetops, leaped across the rocks and trudged the thick bushy fields. It was good that Ruby's outfit was flexible enough for her to move in and the long end didn't get in her way at all.

After a while, she came across the lake and at the end, there was a town. Sapphire exhaled deeply when she realized that she was almost there. It would have been faster and easier if she used the train but it would mean that she would start at Goldenrod City, Ruby's hometown. She felt she wasn't ready for it yet, besides she preferred to travel through rugged mountains and wide grassy plains rather than a big metal transport.

Sapphire sent out Silver's Feraligatr and rode on its back. The huge blue croc surfed across the pristine waters with great speed and power. Along the way, the nature-loving trainer got a whiff of the breeze that smelled of fresh dew and flowers. It was no different from the scents in Littleroot but somehow it was still not the same. That was when Sapphire came to really understand that she wasn't in Hoenn anymore.

Finally, Sapphire reached the end of the lake. She got off, thanked the Feraligatr and returned it to its pokeball. It was a small town that seemed almost similar to Littleroot except for the tall wind turbines and the road leading west. The first house that she saw was Gold's also known as the pokehouse. It was obvious because the brunette could hear various pokemon chattering coming from inside as well as Gold shouting at Silver.

Sapphire still had to return the redhead's pokemon but before she could knock on the door, a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and saw Crystal wearing a lab coat and waving at her. The Hoenn trainer came over and greeted her senior. "Hey, senior Crystal."

"Welcome to New Bark Town." Crystal smiled and gestured to accompany her to the lab. "So today marks the day of your 20-day quest."

"Yeah, that's right." Sapphire replied as she entered the research building. Shelves filled with books and highly advanced equipment could be seen all around. It reminded the girl of her dad's lab except the fact that the laboratory in Johto looked more organized and bigger. She looked around a bit and saw a machine used for healing pokemon as well as a telephone with a monitor.

"Can I use the phone? I need ta tell my Dad that I finally made it here." Sapphire asked.

"Sure." Crystal agreed.

Sapphire chatted with her father and told him about her arrival in Johto. Prof. Birch was glad her daughter reached the place safe and sound. The brunette's pokemon overhead the call and eagerly fawned over the screen to catch a glimpse of their trainer. Sapphire's father was pushed out of the way by the girl's rock-hard duo, Rono and Dono. The blue-eyed teen laughed and then wondered where Momo was. She guessed that she was still feeling upset about getting left behind.

Crystal waited for her to finish the conversation. She was glad to see her junior smiling and even laughing. Gold was right to believe in Sapphire's strong will. After the brunette ended the call, Crystal came over carrying a cylindrical container. The Hoenn girl was curious as to what was inside. The twin-tailed lass happily opened it and revealed three pokeballs. "These are the starters we give to trainers. I already asked permission from Prof. Elm to give you one. We have the grass-type _Chikorita_, the fire-type _Cyndaquil_ and lastly the water-type _Totodile."_

The last pokemon reminded Sapphire about Silver's Feraligatr. She told Crystal that she still had to give it back to him. The Capturer offered to return it in her place. The azure-eyed brunette handed the Big Jaw pokemon over and thought about which of the three she should get. It was somehow nostalgic picking out a starter pokemon. She recalled how she first got her two pokemon, Rono and Toro.

* * *

_It was a few days after the Salamence incident. Prof. Birch and his daughter returned home to Hoenn. Sapphire was about five years old when she said she wanted to help her father's research out in the field. One of the reasons was that she wanted to be stronger so that she wouldn't be helpless when she or anyone else around her was in father was reluctant at first to have her come with him. Sapphire looked really delicate as a little girl, especially in her frilly blue the girl's persistence finally made him agree._

_Sapphire met Rono when Prof. Birch found it eating the metal parts of his research equipment. The Hoenn researcher got caught in a tug of war battle as he tried to take his stuff back but the little Iron pokemon was no pushover even for its small stature. Sapphire admired it greatly and befriended it by feeding it more metallic objects, much to her father's disapproval._

_The next day, Prof. Birch told his daughter that he'd give her one of the starters he gives to new trainers. Sapphire was thrilled as she took a peek at the three pokemon in their pokeballs. One was a snoozing blue mudfish with runny nose. The other was a restless green gecko and the last one was a quiet orange chick. The blue-eyed child felt a connection to the latter as they gazed at each other. It reminded her of her own self; small, quiet and delicate. She thought maybe both of them could grow strong together, so she chose the Torchic._

* * *

"So have you decided?" Crystal inquired curiously.

Sapphire nodded. Since she already had a fire-type it was more reasonable to choose Totodile or Chikorita. Another factor that came to her mind was that she needed a pokemon that would able to surf in the future. "I think I'll go with Tot—"

*slam*

"-E-EXCUSE ME!"

A girl suddenly barged in the lab, shifting everyone's attention. She wore a beige woolly scarf and a white summer dress with short puffy sleeves that matched her frilly ribbon headband. Her curly golden hair contrasted with her lilac shaded eyes while her fair skin blended nicely with her outfit. She was carrying a pinkish ball of wool in her arms and looked like she was in a real hurry. The two dexholders were completely surprised by the unknown girl's arrival. The cerulean eyed Capturer turned to her and asked, "Uhm… May I help you?"

The blonde girl gestured them to wait a minute as panted heavily to catch her breath. Then she made a dash towards the two trainers. "I'm sorry. Am I too la—"

She accidentally tripped and the pinkish ball of wool was thrown across the room, coincidentally landing in Sapphire's arms. The Hoenn teen closely inspected the soft and fuzzy thing.

"Maa?" A small blue head popped out as well as black and yellow tail with a sphere at the end.

"A Mareep - A shiny one at that." Crystal pointed out when she realized what the ball of fluff actually was. Sapphire continued to gaze at its little black eyes. Somehow the pink shade kept nagging Ruby's name in her head.

Meanwhile the violet-eyed girl got to her feet and made her way towards the dexholders. Again, she bowed deeply and apologized, "I'm sorry. I can be a real klutz sometimes…"

"No worries." Sapphire approached her and handed the peach colored sheep. "Here, ya go."

"Ah, no that Mareep's for you." The blonde said, catching the Hoenn trainer by surprise. "You are Sapphire Birch, right? I kind of figured that out by the clothes you're wearing."

The girl's words were getting more and more confusing. How and why did she know Sapphire's name? Why did she recognize her by her clothes? And what did she mean by the shiny Mareep was for her? Sapphire's face darkened. She knew Ruby was involved one way or another.

"Uhm, who are you?" Crystal asked.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The unknown girl bowed again. "I'm Liz. I'm a friend of Ruby's. He made those clothes for you, am I right? I recognize his handiwork anywhere."

Sapphire's hunch was correct. "Ruby's friend, huh?" She eyed the girl closely. Liz was a petite lass assuming to be much younger than her; maybe a good two to three years. She looked really dainty and her aura was like that of Ruby's Finneon, Nene. Sapphire could feel a tinge of jealousy as she imagined her being friends with him.

Liz couldn't read Sapphire's stare but Crystal read it like an open book. She turned to the blonde and inquired further, "What do you mean the Mareep's for Sapphire?"

"W-well… You see, my family lives near Olivine City and have been raising Mareeps for years now. We make it a business to make use of their wool for clothes and stuff." Liz eagerly presented her hand-made scarf. "Ruby was a frequent customer of ours. Before he left Johto, he used to order wool and knit them into cute clothes for his pokemon."

"But that doesn't explain how you know Sapphire and why are you giving her a shiny Mareep." Crystal emphasized her point.

"As you've might have noticed I'm sort of clumsy." Liz admitted shyly. "Ruby was the one who taught me how to knit. With his help, I've gotten really good at it. When he left, I was really sad that I couldn't repay him." Her expression saddened but then it lit up with a bright smile. "Then I got a phone call from him a few months ago. He said that he and his girlfriend were coming to Johto. He wanted me to provide some supplies for the clothes he planned to make. I got really excited! But then news about his disappearance reached me. I felt disappointed that I couldn't see him or thank him properly."

Liz kept a strong front as faced Sapphire and placed her hands on hers. "So as way of extending my gratitude to him, I'm giving _you_, the **girlfriend** of Ruby, my fave Mareep."

"Maa!" The pink Mareep sounded gleefully and swished its tail.

Sapphire flushed at the girl's emphasis on girlfriend. Then she eyed the sheep pokemon with mixed feelings. _Why does it have to be PINK?! Am I cursed or something? _There was no choice but to accept it, seeing that Liz was willing to part with her favourite Mareep in order to thank Ruby.

"Isn't that great, Sapphire? You should know that the first gym in Johto uses flying types. Electrical types are a great help." Crystal explained and glanced at the case containing the three starters. "So do still plan on taking one of these three?"

"Well…" Sapphire held the sheep pokemon in her arms and rubbed its fleece. The small sphere on its tail began to light up.

"Ah! You shouldn't do that!" Crystal and Liz shouted in unison but it was too late.

*Fzzztt* The shiny Mareep released a weak electrical charge that shocked Sapphire and made her hair all static. It didn't hurt much but her caramel locks became extremely unruly. Liz hurried and took the pink sheep away from her and apologized while Crystal asked if she was okay.

Then all of a sudden, Sapphire felt something rustling at her side. The girls turned their attention the bag that was around the brunette's waist. Without warning, a luminous red matter came out and formed a small gray chinchilla with a big pink ribbon around its neck.

"Minccino!"

"MOMO! Ya freakin' stowaway! What are ya doin' here?!" Sapphire shouted angrily. Momo ignored her and clung to her bag. She took out a small case and hopped onto the floor. It was a mini-fashion case modified with pockets for brushes. The red-eyed Minccino hastily put on a pair of pink heart-shaped rimmed glasses and held out a brush. After flashing a quick wink, she scurried up Sapphire's head and within seconds, brushed her hair back to normal.

Feeling proud of her achievement, Momo jumped back down and placed her glasses above her head. She was expecting her trainer to thank her but instead, Sapphire grabbed her ribbon by the back and glared at her. "Alright ya fussy little furball, I'm sending ya back ta Hoenn."

Momo flinched and struggled in protest. "Mi-Minccino!"

"No buts! I said I was only taking Toro and that's that!"

Momo started crying frantically. She really didn't want to go back to Hoenn. Sapphire was about to return the troublesome Minccino to her pokeball when Crystal stopped her. She pitied the furry gray pokemon. "C'mon Sapphire. Why don't you let the little fella come along?"

The brown-haired teen grumbled and glanced at Momo who was staring at her pleadingly. Her round red eyes looked like it could melt anyone's heart with just one look. Sapphire released the Minccino and raised her hands in submission. "Fine! Ya win."

Momo's face lit up and her tail wagged ecstatically."Mincci!"

Liz set the pink Mareep down so it could get acquainted with its new trainer's Minccino. The two hit off right away. Momo fawned around her new friend. She wanted to brush the Mareep with her tail but after seeing what happened to Sapphire, it wasn't a good idea. Instead she tied a red ribbon on its tail to show how much she was glad to meet it. The shiny Mareep baaed and its tail lit up like a light bulb.

Sapphire sighed again at the sight of the fuzzy duo. Before in Hoenn, her pokemon consisted of a rock-hard team, now her team consisted of Toro and two girly balls of fluff; Momo and...

"I guess I still have ta give ya a name." Sapphire words shifted the attention of the little sheep, making it look up to her with anticipation. After thinking it over and finding out from Liz that its gender was female, the Hoenn girl decided to call her Moro.

She sent out her Blaziken to meet the new addition to their team. Toro towered over the two fluffy pokemon. Momo was used to being the smallest in Sapphire's team but Moro was not very comfortable seeing a bigger pokemon, having grown in a flock of her own species. The red-eyed Minccino saw her new friend's uneasiness. She tried to convince that the Blaziken was a good friend and that there was nothing to be worried about. Toro squawked in a soft tone to greet their newest member. Feeling a little better, Moro baaed back.

Then Momo thought of something. She rummaged through her personal case and pulled out a short pink scarf that was similar to the one tied to Sapphire's chocolate locks. Then she scampered up the blaze pokemon's shoulder and tied the fabric around her neck, making the four of them, including their trainer, a matching set in shades of _pink_.

Sapphire was unhappy how things were turning out but there was nothing she could do about it. She turned to Crystal and told her that she won't be needing one of the three starters after all. Her hands were quite full at the moment.

After letting out another exasperated sigh, Sapphire turned to her three pokemon. "Alright, Toro, Momo, Moro, we better head out. We got a tight schedule to keep." The trio nodded and their faces flickered with eager determination.

"Good luck, Sapphire. We all wish you the best." Crystal smiled encouragingly.

Liz crouched down to the pink Mareep and bid her goodbye. "Well Mareep—I mean Moro, have fun on your journey with Sapphire. I'll send your regards to the others and be sure to drop by when you reach Olivine City. Okay?"

"Maa!" Moro answered happily.

Sapphire thanked Liz and promised to take good care of the Mareep. Then she returned Toro and Moro to their pokeballs. Momo, on the other hand, refused. She would rather stay outside in fear of the chances of being sent back to Hoenn. Before the brown-haired trainer could force her Minccino back to her pokeball, Crystal mentioned the hot trend circling the region. It was about walking with side by side with one of your pokemon, outside of its pokeball. A lot of trainers were doing it. Momo approved of the idea and nominated herself to be that pokemon.

*facepalm* Sapphire was starting to regret not sending Momo back home. She bid goodbye to the two girls and turned around to leave, purposely ignoring the fluffy chinchilla pokemon. Momo stood in disbelief as she watched her trainer go out the door without as much as a second glance. Realizing she was getting left behind, the annoyed Minccino puffed her cheeks and hurriedly ran after her trainer while carrying her mini-fashion case. "MINCCI!"

* * *

**TEAM**

**Toro** (Blaziken)

Nature: _Quiet_

**Momo** (Minccino)

Nature: _Sassy_

**Moro** (Mareep)

Nature: _Docile_

* * *

As Sapphire hurried over to the next town which according to her map was Cherrygrove City, she gradually felt the world around grow bigger. Johto was very different from Hoenn. There were no scampering little Zigzagoons in the bushes, instead there were Sentrets, bobbing up and down in the tall grass. They stood on their thick striped tails as they kept a lookout for the things around them. The chirping sounds of Tailows were replaced with cooing of Pidgeys in the treetops. But it still felt relatively peaceful.

"Mincci!"

Sapphire finally stopped and glanced back. Momo was quickly making her way towards the girl. Any pokemon that stood in her path was flung back with a hard swish of her tail. She was already annoyed to the point of smoke fuming out of her ears. Eventually, the red-eyed Minccino reached her trainer but in an exhausted and messy state. Leaves and feathers were caught in her fur and her precious pink bow.

Sapphire crossed her arms and looked down at her pokemon. "Ya ready ta go home yet?"

"MI!" Momo shook her head and rapidly tidied herself. She retied her ribbon to the side of her neck, instead of the back as well as styling it in a large Butterfree shape. Then she wore her glasses back on her eyes and gave another wink. "Mincci…"

The Minccino was worse than Ruby. Sapphire didn't know what to do with the eccentric chinchilla pokemon. She scratched her head in aggravation before hearing her stomach rumble. The berries and fruits in the region were too unfamiliar for her. She turned to the road and saw the next town was not too far away.

Momo realized her trainer's problem and quickly scan the area for any food source. Then her scarlet eyes caught a glimpse of a weird looking tree with berries growing out of it. With eagerness to help out, she turned to Sapphire and gestured to the tree. "Mi-Mincci!" Then she hurriedly headed towards it.

"Wait a sec, Momo!" Sapphire exclaimed but the Minccino was already up in the tree, picking out the strange round green fruits. Momo sat down on a branch and wagged her tail happily as she saw there was enough for all of them. She turned to Sapphire and waved one of the produce at her.

"Momo! Don't go picking around random berries." Sapphire scolded. She was one to talk but that was when they were in Hoenn, where she knew all the berries like the back of her hand. The things that Momo picked didn't looked like any berries that the girl had encountered.

"Min-cci-no…" Momo decided to show her trainer that there was no harm in picking them so she took one, wiped it, opened her mouth wide and bit it. *crack* Momo cringed at the aching sensation in her mouth. The fruit was hard as a rock. Her body stiffened and her eyes were welling up in tears.

"Momo? Ya okay?" Sapphire looked up in concern. Then she heard her pokegear rang. She quickly answered it and realized it was Crystal.

"By the way Sapphire, I forgot to mention. The fruits growing here in Johto aren't your usual berries especially the round ones- they're called _Apricorns_. They are used in making special pokeballs. They're extremely hard and considered not edible."

*sweat drop* "Ya don't say?" Sapphire could only imagine what Momo must be feeling at the moment.

"Well, if you want to eat them, they have to be juiced." Crystal explained further.

"Thanks for tellin' me. I gotta go now." Sapphire ended the call and looked up again at her Minccino who hasn't moved an inch. The Hoenn teen decided to climb up and get her. She scaled the tree agilely and reached out to the gray chinchilla. "Hey, ya okay?"

Grimacing and crying, Momo turned to her trainer and leaped unto her arm. After securing the chinchilla pokemon, Sapphire jumped down and patted Momo's head. She wanted to scold her for not listening but seeing that she suffered enough made Sapphire decide not to.

Her attention shifted to the fallen green apricorns on the ground. One by one she picked them up and placed them in her bag for safe keeping. Now she had two agendas in Cherrygrove City. One was to find food and the other was to have Momo checked at the pokemon center.

* * *

As Sapphire approached the city, she detected the smell of sweet flora and the salty sea breeze. It was refreshing as the feeling of reaching a new place. The City was a little bigger than New Bark Town and the roofs of the houses had a rosy color instead of bright green. The hue made Sapphire think that she fit right in even though she was a complete foreigner. She hurriedly headed for the pokemon center to avoid unnecessary stares from the townspeople.

As she entered the building, one particular person in the shadows looked at her with interest. The individual smiled and took a few shots with a camera. "So it begins..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4  
**

**I adore Momo! But I torture her so...  
**

**I wanted a Totodile at first but I don't want to clash the same pokemon with the other dexholders.**

**I have a soft spot for Shiny pokemon. **

**A stranger... A stalker? We will just wait and see.**

**Thanks for the reviews: Sam and Remi! =D**

**I hope to hear from others as well. Constructive criticism is helpful. Suggestions as well.**


	6. Mysterious Helper

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Helper**

* * *

_September 1__st __Mid-afternoon_

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Sapphire checked on Momo at the pokemon center. According to Nurse Joy, there was nothing too serious. A short session in the healing machine returned the Minccino to her usual cheeky self. Momo grinned happily at her trainer to show that she was okay. Finally, it was time to head out once again.

Sapphire travelled north towards Violet City where her first gym was located. She planned to get there before nightfall. On the way, she trained Moro in the field so she could warm up for the impending battle. With eagerness to catch up with Toro and Momo, the Mareep worked really hard and managed to pick up new moves. It was because of her docile nature that made her learn so quickly.

The route to the next city was filled with trainer battles as well as Apricorn trees. After dealing with the fights, Sapphire decided to gather some more of the Johto-native fruits. Since she still had three slots to fill in her team, she thought they would be useful after they were crafted into pokeballs. Momo, however, was unhappy with what her trainer was doing. While Sapphire was plucking the apricorns from the trees, the red-eyed chinchilla just sat farther away and complained.

"Momo, I know ya have a grudge against apricorns, but that has nothin' to do with me." Sapphire spoke up with a hint of sarcasm. After collecting a couple more, she jumped down from the tree and stuffed them into her bag. A quick glance showed that the Johto berries were getting harder to pack.

"Hey, Momo. Help me organize my bag, will ya?" Sapphire called for her Minccino who grumbled a bit but came over nonetheless. Momo adjusted her glasses and inspected the pack. It was messy alright but that was where the finicky pokemon's expertise came in.

Momo quickly organized the bag and arranged Sapphire's belongings. The apricorns, however, were a problem. Whenever the Minccino laid eyes on them, she felt the horrible memory rush to her and she began fuming again. With aggravation reaching its pinnacle, she growled with exasperation and threw out all of the infernal berries, making Sapphire as furious.

"Momo, ya little-!" Sapphire grabbed her again before she could throw away the last apricorn. With an irritated expression, the blue-eyed teen looked at the scattered fruits, before turning her head to the Minccino. "Well? What do ya have ta say for yerself?"

Tossing away the remaining apricorn, Momo crossed her arms and turned her head in defiance. There was no use in scolding the rebellious chinchilla. As punishment, Sapphire just dropped her unexpectedly and completely ignored her. Momo landed on the hard ground with a soft thud. Her fur managed to lessen the impact of the landing but her nose was sore.

Sapphire scratched her head and wondered if there was an easy way to carry the apricorns. Nothing came to mind. She decided to gather them up and think of an alternative later. But when she turned to the scattered fruits, they were gone. All than remain was a white and yellow basket.

Sapphire looked around but saw no one. She came over to the mysterious container and opened it. Inside were the apricorns she had picked packed, arranged and well-organized. It was odd. Sapphire closed the box and shifted her attention from side to side again. Even with her keen senses, she couldn't detect anyone near her.

Curious about the thing her trainer was inspecting, Momo came over but with a sense of caution, in case Sapphire was still mad. She quietly came up from behind and tugged on her clothes. "Minccino?"

Sapphire turned towards her and asked, "Momo, did ya see the person who left this here?"

"…Mi?" Momo tilted her head in confusion. Sapphire guessed she was just as clueless as her. With no name labelled on the box and no person nearby, there was nothing more she could do. But at least now, she had a container to place her apricorns. Sapphire traveled further. According to her map, Violet City was not far ahead. She didn't feel tired at all. In fact, she felt even more eager to reach the city. Momo, on the other hand, was exhausted. She she hitched a ride on her trainer's shoulder to avoid more walking.

* * *

By the time the sun began to set, Sapphire arrived. It was a tranquil-looking city in the middle of wide acres of forests. The vivid orange hue of the dusk contrasted with the deep shade of the violet roofs as well as the verdant woods that grew all around. The buildings around her still retained the traditional style even the pokemon center's colors were changed to blend in with the place. One of the major sights that caught her clear blue eyes was the tall pagoda that stood proudly in front of a pristine lake.

It was truly a beautiful sight. If Ruby was there, he sure would have uttered those words over and over. _But_ he wasn't. Sapphire could feel a slight pain in her chest as she wandered around the city. A little while later, she came across the gym. The sign outside read, "Falkner: The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon."

Momo leaned from Sapphire's shoulder for a closer inspection. Sapphire got out Toro and Moro's pokeballs so they could have a look as well. After short moment to take it all in, Sapphire spoke up, "Tomorrow, we'll be getting our first badge. Ya guys do yer best, okay?"

Toro and Moro nodded in their pokeballs while Momo grinned and raised a thumbs up. They seemed as eager as the girl was. Sapphire took another moment to gaze at the building before walking away. It was time to rest. A big battle awaited them ahead.

Sapphire went to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon up as well as have dinner. She updated her father and friends on her journey. The communication device made it possible for them to see each other through a monitor as well. The ones she contacted were senior Red, senior Blue, Crystal and Platina. Red and the others were amazed how quickly Sapphire reached the city while Gold was surprised by the outfit his junior was wearing. He wasn't there at Pallet town with the others to send her off so he didn't get the chance to see it till now.

The golden-eyed Breeder was laughing his ass off. He never predicted the tough fanged wild girl would wear such girly colored clothes. Sapphire glared at her senior and told him that he'd better pray they wouldn't meet along the way because if they did, Sapphire would have kicked that ass off for him.

After the call, the blue-eyed trainer retrieved her pokemon from Nurse Joy and headed out the door, much to Momo's confusion. When Sapphire was about to exit, Momo stood in front of the door and intervened. "Mincci-Minccino…"

"Momo, we're not sleeping in the pokemon center. I already planned ta sleep outside."

"MI!? Minccino!" Momo protested. She recalled the times she tagged along with Sapphire in some of her camp outs. The cold hard dirt and the creepy sounds of bugs couldn't even begin to compare to the comfort of staying indoors with a nice soft bed and warm blankets. She extended her arms and waved them frantically in an effort to convince her trainer to stay.

Sapphire was not about to let the Minccino have her way all the time. She opened the door and walked across her. "Ya can stay here if ya want. Just don't go cryin' ta me if ya feel lonely."

"MI!?" Momo was faced with a hard decision. She looked back at the other trainers in the center with their pokemon. They were all staring at her strangely. There was no choice. She couldn't stay with a bunch of strangers. Momo bounded outside to catch up with Sapphire.

* * *

In a forest clearing, Sapphire was making campfire with Toro's help. Moro and Momo were gathering whatever twigs and branches that they could find. After collecting enough, they sat around and warmed themselves.

The starry sky above glistened like a Butterfree's Silverwind. The Hoothoots and Spinaraks were active in the nocturnal environment. Sapphire could hear their constant chattering in the shadows but she wasn't afraid. It was the opposite. The nature sounds of the night were like a lullaby to her. She stretched her arms and took out a hammock and a thick blanket.

After hanging it securely between two trees, she laid down and wrapped herself in the warm covers. The two balls of fluff got on the hammock as well, with the Blaziken's help. Toro leaned on the tree beside them and dozed off while watching the fire slowly die down to embers.

* * *

_September 2 _

The pale golden sun began to rise above the horizon. The nightly sounds were replaced with the morning calls of the day pokemon. Fresh dew formed on the leaves and the flowers were gradually opening up. Their smells filled up the atmosphere.

Sapphire took a deep breath as she emerged from her slumber. Moro was already up when the girl opened her eyes. Her yellow orb flickered as it swayed from left to right on her tail. "Maa…"

"G'morning Moro." Sapphire rubbed her eyes and glanced at her other sleeping companion. Momo was still curled up like a ball and the look on her face seemed like she was having a nice dream. The shiny Mareep nudged her friend to wake up but the Minccino just brushed her away with her tail.

"Hey, Momo. Time ta get up!" Sapphire poked her sleeping pokemon's cheek. The same manner she does to wake Ruby up or at least annoy him. It had become a habit. Momo still didn't get up. But before Sapphire could do it again, a delectable aroma shifted her attention as well as Moro's. Momo also got a whiff and opened her eyes to find out what it was and where it came from.

They turned their heads to the origin and saw a small pot on top of the campfire they had set last night. Inside was a mouth-watering soup filled with various ingredients. There were also bowls and utensils at the side. It was another odd event and just like last time, there was no one around.

Moro and Momo jumped down from the hammock and sat in front of the pot to await their food. Sapphire glanced at her Blaziken who was still sleeping against the tree. "Hey Toro, did ya see anyone come by?"

The blaze pokemon woke up and stared at her trainer and then the pot where the delicious aroma was coming from. She stood up and shook her head at Sapphire. There were no answers yet again. Toro could have easily sensed anyone who came close but she didn't. Whoever gave her the basket and cooked the food was really good at hiding.

"Mincci!" Momo called out to Sapphire to come and eat. That was when the azure-eyed girl recalled. There was no time to find out who the mystery person was; today was her first gym battle.

Sapphire carefully inspected the contents. Her keen sense of smell didn't detect any poison. Seeing that it was safe, she filled each bowl and handed them to her three pokemon. The trio sounded in thanks and proceeded to dig in. Sapphire also ate her share. The food was delicious. The stranger was definitely a great cook.

* * *

After breakfast, Sapphire bathed in a nearby lake and got changed. Toro stood guard for her while Momo and Moro cleaned up the campsite. The pots and plates were washed and arranged. Sapphire returned and left a note for the person, telling him/her thanks.

Now it was time for her gym battle. Toro and Moro were returned to their pokeballs, and Momo hopped back on Sapphire's shoulder. They made their way to the Violet City gym and entered. The place was bigger than it looked. The brown-haired gym challenger stared at the battle arena situated on a platform high above her. Momo tilted her head upwards and almost flipped over.

"Welcome to the Violet City Gym." The referee greeted. He was man in the mid-forties. His hair was slightly bald and he wore glasses on his face. "Have you come to challenge Falkner?"

"Ya betcha!" Sapphire replied with fiery determination.

"Very well then."

All of a sudden the floor space that they stood on shook and began to slowly rise upwards. Momo stared down at the ground that was slowly getting father away. Her eyes widened as they got higher and higher. She held on tightly to Sapphire in case she would fall off.

"This gym used to belong to Master Walker, Falkner's father. But he hated staying in a single place too long. The man is just like the bird pokemon; always wanting to fly freely. His son inherited the place after he passed the Gym leader's qualification test. He has done a splendid job." The referee explained.

Hearing that Falkner was the previous gym leader's son made Sapphire remember Ruby again. She wondered if in the future Ruby would also become a gym leader like his dad or a contest coordinator like his master Wallace. Then again, Wallace is a top coordinator, a gym leader as well as the current Hoenn Champion.

When they reached the top, a young man greeted the Hoenn girl. He had violet blue hair and eyes, and wore a Haori and knee-length hakama in shades of blue. "Welcome, challenger. I am Falkner, the gym leader."

"Nice ta meet ya." Sapphire positioned herself at one side of the arena while Falkner stood at the opposite side. The surrounding walls of the gym were open and the cerulean sky was in plain view. The battle ground was wide and made of soft soil which made the brunette wonder why.

"It will be a two on two battle. Each side can switch their pokemon freely. The side whose pokemon faints first will lose." The referee announced.

"Are you ready?" Falkner raised a pokeball in his hand. Sapphire nodded and did the same.

"BEGIN!"

"Go Pidgeot!" Falkner threw the pokeball in the air and a large avian pokemon with a long saffron crest emerged.

"Alright, Moro. This is it," Sapphire whispered to the Mareep before she sent her out into the arena. The peach-colored sheep stood firmly as she eyed the flying pokemon with unwavering courage. Her tail light up brightly and sparks flew out.

"An electric pokemon. A pink one too -How cute." Even though it wasn't his style, Falkner couldn't help but chuckle. Sapphire clenched her fists. The femininity of her current appearance and team was completely not her fault but she doubted anyone would believe her especially when Momo was going to emphasize it further.

"Minccino!" Momo got out her fluffy pink pompoms and enthusiastically cheered for her friend.

Sapphire shrugged off the embarrassment and turned her full attention to the battle. "Moro, Use Electro Ball!"

The Mareep's tail quickly began to release multiple sparks, creating a golden yellow sphere of electrical energy.

"You really think just because of the type advantage that you will win?" Falkner grinned cunningly. "I'll show you the true magnificence of flying pokemon."

Moro fired the first attack but the bird pokemon gracefully dodged it. The Pidgeot circled around the arena with great speed as its eyes became fixated on the little sheep.

"Pidgeot, Double team!" The Gym leader commanded. The Avian pokemon's movements hastened and soon copies of it surrounded the Mareep in a circle, but Moro stood her ground and tried to find the real one.

Sapphire wasn't about to let that get in their way. "Moro, quickly use Discharge."

On cue, the shiny Mareep wrapped itself in blue electrical energy and released several bolts all around the arena. One by one, the copies of the Pidgeot began disappearing as they were hit with the attack. Finally one bolt struck the original, knocking the bird pokemon back and consequently erasing the remaining copies.

"Not bad. How about this?" Falkner signaled his bird pokemon. The Pidgeot understood and rapidly dove down towards the battlefield.

Sapphire sensed something was up. "Moro! Cotton Guard!"

The bird pokemon was fast as struck the ground with its claw and subsequently kicked clumps of mud at the electrical sheep, but Moro managed to put up a woolly defensive wall, shielding most of the super-effective blows. Sadly, that was not the end of it.

"Pidgeot, Whirlwind and follow up with a Wing attack!" Falkner exclaimed.

The bird pokemon blew away the Mareep's defenses, including the sheep pokemon itself. Then the Pidgeot followed its trainer's instructions and dealt the second attack, knocking the Mareep back even further. Both Sapphire and Momo called out to Moro with concern. Thankfully, the pink Mareep was still able to stand, but her fleece was covered in mud stains.

"Mincci!" Momo was furious. She threw away all her accessories and demanded that Sapphire should switch Moro with her. The girl had to agree with the Minccino this time. She returned Moro to her pokeball and Momo leaped unto the battlefield.

Falkner also recalled his Pidgeot and sent out his Skarmory. The armored bird sent out a screeching call as it ascended to the top of the battlefield. The circumstances looked bad. The bird was a steel-type and Momo was a normal-type. Still the red-eyed Minccino looked as if she didn't have any intention of backing down.

"Skarmory! Show them the true strength of bird pokemon." Falkner gestured to his second pokemon. With its beak glowing white, the steel bird zoomed down towards the Minccino.

"Momo, dodge!"

Sapphire carefully observed the on-going battle and busily devised a plan while the Skarmory let loose a barrage of Fury attacks against the furry gray chinchilla. Time was running but luckily Momo was quick on her feet as well as her wits. She evaded the attacks nimbly and agilely but there were plenty of close calls especially when the Skarmory's big metal beak struck the ground and scattered dirt in the air, making it hard to see.

Sapphire finally thought of a plan but she needed Falkner to switch back his Pidgeot. She will just have Momo do something in order for the Skarmory to be unfit to battle properly. "Momo, use Swagger!"

Momo turned around and winked at her trainer. That was when Sapphire noticed the Skarmory's eyes were already red and it continued thrashing about. The Minccino had already accomplished the attack during the struggle.

Sapphire smiled. "Okay Momo, follow up with yer specialty!"

"Skarmory! Get it together!" Falkner yelled but it was a moment too late. By the time the red glow in the metal bird's eyes faded, pink hearts showered all around with another charming wink from Momo. Now the steel avian was infatuated with the Minccino.

Seeing the state his pokemon was in, Falkner recalled his Skarmory and sent out his Pidgeot again. Momo scampered back to Sapphire's side as the teen sent out her Mareep.

"This again?" Falkner couldn't believe the challenger was going to use the little pink sheep for another time after the damage it received. But it was no time to dwell on his opponent's tactics. It was an opportune time to finish things. "Pidgeot! Use Gust."

Nothing happened. Falkner turned to his bird pokemon and realized it was paralyzed. "When did that—"

"During the Wing attack when it struck Moro." Sapphire answered before he could finish his question.

Falkner remembered the Static ability of the electrical type. He cursed under his breath for his carelessness. He had an option to switch it back with Skarmory or hope that it could force through the paralysis. But there was no time to choose anymore.

"Moro, give it all ya've got! Electro ball! Sapphire shouted and Moro conjured up the biggest ball of yellow lightning that it could muster and flung it towards the opponent. The Pidgeot couldn't evade it and was struck with the full blast of the attack, knocking it unconscious.

"The winner is the challenger, Sapphire Birch from Hoenn." The referee announced.

Momo picked up her pompoms again and cheered happily. Sapphire bounded towards Moro and gave her a big hug. "Ya won yer _first_ ever gym battle. Isn't that awesome, Moro?"

"Maa!" Moro baaed and her tail lit up, consequently shocking Sapphire for the second time and making her hair messy. The wild girl was too happy to worry about it, unlike Momo who charged at the two with brushes in both paws instead of pompoms.

After Momo finished with Sapphire, she proceeded to clean Moro but with caution and care as to not end up like her trainer. While the two fluff balls were taking their time, Falkner came over from his side and handed Sapphire the Zephyr badge.

"Congratulations."

Sapphire gladly accepted it and stared at her first Johto league badge. It was white and shaped like a pair of wings. Part of her was overjoyed but the other part was wishing that Ruby was there to see her at that moment. She forced a smile so that Falkner wouldn't wonder why she looked sad. "Thanks. That was a great battle."

"Yes, it definitely was. I wish you well on journey." Falkner smiled back.

* * *

An hour later, Sapphire came out of the pokemon center after getting Moro and Momo healed. It was onward to the next gym located in Azalea Town but according the Falkner, Sapphire still had to drop by the Bellsprout Tower and get the TM Flash. She predicted that she'd have to battle some more but that was no problem.

Sapphire along with Moro and Momo trailing at either side, entered the violet-roofed pagoda. The tall structure was made of wood and the middle stood a large pillar that swayed from side to side, making the fuzzy duo dizzy. The pink Mareep followed the movement and accidentally tipped over on her side while Momo fainted due to the lightness in her head.

Sapphire puffed air out her nostrils and gave a small giggle. She returned Moro back to her feet and carried Momo in her arms. The two already did their share of battling. The Hoenn lass thought that Toro was enough to handle the rest.

But before she could climb up to the second floor, a monk called out to her. "Excuse me; if you are looking to battle the people here for the TM, there is no need."

The monk's words made Sapphire confused. "Why's that?"

"All of the monks have just been recently defeated. They are now resting their pokemon. And seeing that Zephyr badge on your bag means you are already quite a strong trainer." The Monk pointed out as he handed the Technical Machine to the girl.

"Defeated? By who?"

"I apologize but I didn't see who it was. I was outside cleaning the grounds. I was only told to give the TM for the time-being."

Sapphire was disappointed that there were no more battles but at least it gave her more time to get to the next town. It was another strange occurrence in her favor. Somehow a mysterious stranger keeps helping her out but the reason as to why was completely unknown.

* * *

After teaching Moro the TM Flash and returning her to the pokeball, Sapphire headed out towards the south and saw groups of scientists investigating an area. One of them looked really familiar. Sapphire followed them and came across a system of ruins. The brunette wandered around a bit and saw the person that she was looking for.

"Senior Crystal!" Sapphire called out as she ran towards her.

The twin-tailed girl turned around and was surprised to see her junior. "Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way ta Azalea when I thought I saw ya. I wanted to drop by and see what's up." Sapphire replied.

"I see. You're heading to Azalea. That means you got your first badge." Crystal's face flickered with expectation to see the badge.

"Ya betch'a!" Sapphire turned around and flashed the white winged object attached on her bag.

Crystal felt thrilled about her junior's accomplishments. Yesterday, the Hoenn teen was just starting out and now she was on her way to get the second badge. "That Mareep must have been a real help."

"Moro was great!" Sapphire beamed with pride.

"Mincci!" Momo raised a paw and spoke up from behind Sapphire's shoulder. She was beginning to think that her trainer was leaving out her contribution to the battle.

"Yeah Momo, ya did great too." Sapphire admitted as she patted the Minccino's head.

"Since you're here Sapphire, why don't you help me with my work at that ruin over there?" Crystal gestured to a structure that almost seemed like a cavern except for the brick entrance and weird-looking carvings. Wanting to assist her senior as well as satisfy her own curiosity, Sapphire agreed.

* * *

The ruins were very old. The cracks on the walls and the weeds growing everywhere made it obvious; not to mention the smell. Momo hopped down from her trainer and covered her nose. The place was dusty and absolutely filthy in her opinion. The two dexholders gazed at the strange hieroglyphics etched on the sides of the place.

Sapphire was somehow regretting in helping out. Crystal said that the Unown Alphabet was much like the regular one but still the wild girl couldn't make out a single word. Reading normal writing was hard enough though Ruby tutored her frequently in that subject; she was still getting the hang of it.

Crystal was deeply engrossed in dusting off some of the ancient lettering and writing down what words she could decipher. Sapphire looked around to find something else she could help out with. That was when she found Momo brushing the dirt off of some flat rocks that she found lying around in the middle of the area.

Sapphire came over and crouched down beside her Minccino. _At least, Momo's being useful_, she thought. The girl gave a heavy sigh, seeing that she was no use in situations like these. Momo picked up the strange stones and gave them a good sweep before placing them in cavities that seem to fit the slates together like a puzzle piece.

After a few minutes, she was down to the last fragment. But there was a slight problem. It belonged on the top portion and the Minccino was too small to reach even when she tried mimicking a Sentret by balancing on its tail; it was no use.

Frustrated, Momo gave up trying and pestered Sapphire to put it up for her. She handed the piece over and gestured to the very top of the wall. The brunette gave a small smile as she placed the stone on its proper position. Even if it was a really small job, she was glad that she could help.

*rumble*

All of a sudden the ruins began to shake.

"Hey what's happenin'?" Sapphire tried to keep her balance as she tried to figure out why the place was trembling.

Crystal turned to Sapphire and Momo. That was when she saw that they pieced together a puzzle that resembled a Kabuto. "Sapphire!"

The Hoenn dexholder turned to her senior and in a split-second, the rumbling stopped.

*click*

"Mi?"

"Eh?"

The floors opened up from below Sapphire and Momo and the two fell down into the dark hole.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5  
**

**A Minccino's moves are so damn limited! Dx**

**It just hit me that I need to make Seven more gym battles. *O***

**Anyway tell me what you guys think so far...**

**I wanted Moro to stay a Mareep for a while longer or else it would be too fast.**

**Mystery person! Stalker much? ehehe.. **

**Anyway Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the fanfic.**

**Dead Bones Sam: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Facelessclocks: You'll find out in the next chapters. I'll just include Ruby in the character lists so it would be easier for people to encounter the fanfic. =D**


	7. Lasting Bonds

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lasting Bonds**

* * *

Sapphire and Momo were sent beneath the ruins after unknowingly triggering the mechanism by solving the Kabuto puzzle. Even though the Hoenn teen was caught by surprise, she managed to regain her balance and safely land on the ground while Momo, luckily, clung to her trainer in the nick of time.

"Sapphire! Are you alright?" Crystal peered through the dark opening and called for her junior. It was pitch-black so she couldn't see what had happened below.

"I'm okay!" Sapphire replied as her voice echoed throughout.

Crystal was relieved but she still had to help her get out. "Just stay there for a second. I'll come and find you."

Sapphire could hear her senior's speedy footsteps from above; indicating that Crystal had ran out. All that was left was to wait for her to come.

Looking around at the deep shadows, Sapphire felt the silent atmosphere becoming eerie. It was like there were several other presences near her. She sent out Moro to help shed some light and make the place more easing. The pink Mareep's tail lit up brightly with a yellow glow,

The basement looked the same as the room above them, expect for the fact that it was much wider. Sapphire couldn't help but be curious as to what pokemon lived there. She decided to scan the place a bit while she waited for Crystal to find her, much to Momo's disapproval. The Minccino found the place really creepy as well as dusty. In the end, she had no choice but to follow her trainer or else she'd risk getting left behind.

Under Moro's glowing guide, the three explored the bottom portion of the ruins. Ancient writings similar to the ones they saw were etched all across the walls. Sapphire still couldn't make out a single word when she tried to figure them out again. With a short sigh, she left the writings alone.

Seeing her trainer's futile efforts, Momo wanted to give it a go in an effort to help out. She stared intently at the hieroglyphics and tilted her head from side to side. Somehow, there was something oddly mystifying. The symbols seem to have eyes that followed her movements.

"…Mincci?" Momo thought she was just imagining things. Then she noticed her two companions were getting further away. She bounded back to them but instinctively gave a second glance to the walls. That was when she saw the eyes on the walls moved. They really _were_ staring back at her. Momo's fur stood up and her face grew pale.

"MINCCINO!" She ran for her life and latched on tightly to Sapphire's leg, jolting the girl.

"What's with ya, Momo?!" An irritated Sapphire raised her leg and tried to pry off the panic-stricken Minccino, but Momo wouldn't let go. The more the girl forced her, the more tightly the gray chinchilla held on.

"Maa?" Moro wondered about her friend's behaviour. She nudged Momo and asked what was wrong.

"MINCCI! MINCCINO!" Momo frantically pointed at the walls as she stuck on to her trainer's leg like glue.

The shiny Mareep's tail grew brighter to light up more of the area and Sapphire took a minute to find out what had scared Momo. The girl stared intently at the inscriptions but found nothing worng. It looked absolutely the same as before.

"Momo, it was just yer imagination." Sapphire finally pulled the Minccino off and reassured it, but Momo was not contented. She kept gesturing to the hieroglyphics and desperately implying that she saw something.

Sapphire had enough. She picked up the Minccino and raised her to the wall to show that there was nothing to be afraid. "Ya see now, Momo?"

Momo was silent and unmoving. She was absolutely petrified at the sight. Sapphire turned to see why and noticed that the writings on the wall had mysteriously vanished, much to her surprise.

Then a faint noise made Momo's ear's twitch. She turned around cautiously and saw the weird letters with eyes hovering behind Sapphire. Fear took over. She squirmed away from her trainer and bolted in another direction.

"Momo!" Sapphire tried to call her Minccino back but her attention shifted when her Mareep released bolts of electricity. Moro saw the levitating entities and attacked, backing them away from her and Sapphire.

The blue-eyed trainer quickly got out her pokedex and identified them as pokemon called Unowns. They were fairly weak and Moro's electrical attacks sent most of them fleeing. But more and more of them began to come, attracted by the commotion.

"Sapphire! Duck!" Crystal's yell echoed. The Hoenn teen immediately grabbed her Mareep and dove down to the floor.

Suddenly, Razor leaves and pokeballs shot out of the shadows, subduing the Unowns. Crystal, along with her Meganium, rushed to Sapphire side. "Are you alright?" She picked her junior up from the ground as her starter released a calming aroma in the surroundings to settle down the rest of the symbol pokemon.

"Yeah, I'm okay." It was a relief to see her senior, but Sapphire still had a problem. Momo was missing.

* * *

The Minccino had gotten separated from her trainer. She only had herself to blame for her rash actions and that meant she also had to be responsible to find her own way back. Armed with her trusty mini fashion case, she hurriedly rummaged around to find the item she was looking for. It was hard to find it in the dark but she had her belongings well-organized.

Her mouth curved into a grin as she pulled out a mining helmet complete with a built-in flashlight. She placed it securely on her head and turned it on. Now it was a lot better for her to see.

And the first thing that came into view was someone wearing long white pants and moss green shoes. It definitely wasn't her trainer or that twin-tailed girl in a lab coat. Realizing that it was some stranger, Momo decided to make another break for it but she was stopped by the person's pokemon.

The Minccino found herself surrounded. There was no choice but to fight her way out but before she could, a pair of hands gently picked her up. Momo turned to the unknown person and just froze. "M-Mincci?"

"Hey now, you're not supposed to wander off by yourself. Sapphire will be really worried." The person smiled at the Minccino and gestured to the other pokemon. "Azura, let's head outside. I'm sure they'll be on their way there as well."

The pokemon nodded eagerly and shone a vivid orange light to guide the way.

* * *

Crystal recalled her Meganium and sent out her Arcanine, Arckee. With the large canine's strong sense of smell, the two dexholders hoped that they would locate the missing Minccino.

All of them ventured through the Ruins of Alph. The Unowns weren't being hostile anymore. Probably because of the tranquil aroma that was still circling the air. Arckee had his nose close to the ground as it deciphered the chinchilla's scent from the rest of the surroundings. Crystal followed behind, along with her junior from Hoenn and the pink Mareep.

"Don't worry, Sapphire. Arckee will find Momo." Crystal assured.

The brunette nodded and walked along anxiously through the long ancient halls. With the silence growing, she decided to strike up a conversation. "So, senior Crystal… Why're ya here? I mean... Is there any special reason for ya to come here?"

"Well, actually there is." The twin-tailed teen answered and smiled. "I've found that the ruins here and the Unown share some sort of link to a certain pokemon. I thought if I came here and investigated, I would see it again."

Sapphire saw eagerness flickering in her senior's eyes. "What pokemon is that?"

Crystal got out her own pokedex and presented a picture of a cerulean blue pokemon with a purple mane. The mere image made Sapphire awe.

"This is Suicune. It is one of the legendary beasts of Johto. Years back when a crisis befell the region, it fought alongside us. I tried capturing it before but I failed." Crystal was saddened for a moment at the recollection but then her mouth curved into a nostalgic grin. "In the end, we became friends, though we parted shortly after the battle."

Sapphire grabbed Crystal's wrist and shot a bright toothy smile. "I'm sure ya two will meet again!"

Crystal nodded happily in agreement. Her junior's optimism was infectious. "I'm sure we will."

Minutes later, Arckee lead them to the exit, where Sapphire's Minccino was founding sitting around, surrounded by various flavoured berries. Momo waved a Rawst at them and continued to chow down blissfully, oblivious to her trainer's dumbstruck expression and gaping mouth.

Sapphire was fuming with extreme agitation but Momo's happy aura remained undisturbed. The girl stomped angrily towards the carefree chinchilla and lifted her up. "Momo, ya Rattata-reject! Do ya have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Mi-Minccino." Momo continued to grin happily as she handed a berry to her trainer as well as one for Moro who was looking at her from below.

Sapphire's anger suddenly dispersed and was replaced with utmost relief. Unexpectedly, she hugged the furry gray chinchilla and muttered, "Don't go runnin' off again. I don't want to lose sight of ya too."

Momo dropped the berry and hugged her back as she realized how badly Sapphire felt when she went missing. Usually, the both of them acted like a Persian and a Rattata, but deep inside they really cared for each other; a relationship similar to Ruby and Sapphire. Momo reminded her trainer so much of the boy she loved. It was comforting but at the same time painful. That was partly the reason Sapphire wanted to leave the Minccino in Hoenn. The other being the fussy furball's antics but so far, those antics just made the girl's journey livelier.

Crystal smiled at the sight of the two. Then she glanced at her poketch and saw that the time was half past four. She knew Sapphire still had to make her way to Azalea Town to earn her next badge. In a way, she felt bad for eating up most her time so Crystal decided to offer her junior a lift on her Arcanine. But before she could, a swift blue blur caught her eye.

Crystal's eyes widened as she stared at the being that appeared above the cliff in front of them. "S-Suicune?"

Sapphire and Momo also turned their attention towards the entity standing before them and was awestruck at the magnificence of the aurora pokemon. Its clear blue body glistened like a pristine river and its purple mane mirrored the northern lights.

Suicune gave a small smile as it descended the cliff and bounded towards them. Crystal was unable to believe that the pokemon she was waiting so long to see was slowly coming towards her. She stretched out a hand and Suicune gently nestled its head against it.

"I guess Suicune missed ya too." Sapphire commented.

Crystal suddenly remembered what she had to do before the aurora pokemon appeared. "Sapphire, you still have to get to Azalea Town. I already used up so much of your time. I'll take you there on Arckee."

"It's okay, senior Crystal. The rest of us can manage on our own. I know ya have a lot of catchin' up ta do with Suicune." Sapphire recalled Moro back to her pokeball while Momo perched herself on the girl's shoulder, ready to set out again.

Crystal still felt bad for inconveniencing Sapphire but before she could say another word, Suicune stepped in between the two dexholders and held their wrists with its stream-like tails.

"A-Are you suggesting that you'd give us a ride?" Crystal inquired nervously. The aurora pokemon nodded with a smile and tugged on the Capturer's wrist.

"Why not?" Sapphire couldn't refuse an opportunity to ride a pokemon of legend. Momo also seemed eager as well. Crystal finally agreed. She returned her Arcanine to its pokeball and mounted on the aurora pokemon's back, followed by Sapphire and Momo.

Suicune was ready to go but then its attention shifted. It turned its head towards the forest and stared at it cautiously, worrying the dexholders on its back.

"What's the matter Suicune? Did you see something?" Crystal asked as she also shifted her gaze towards the thick woods. But so far, nothing stirred.

"Could it be _that person_ is still followin' us?" Sapphire spoke up out loud.

"What person?" Crystal grew concerned about her junior. "Perhaps, it's a stalker? Sapphire, you should be wary of strangers. You don't know what they could be after."

"I know but so far everythin' that person did was a big help. I got an Apricorn box and a tasty breakfast…." Sapphire explained. She was unsure whether the Sprout Tower part was also part of that stranger's doing.

"Mincci! Minccino!" Momo interrupted and gestured to the ruins then back at herself.

"Did that person help ya out too, Momo? Is that how ya got out?"

The red-eyed Minccino nodded and did a quick game of charades. She described what she did after they got separated and how someone found her, but all the two dexholders could catch was how frightened the chinchilla was and the rest was repetitive nonsense chattering.

Seeing that none of them understood, Momo shrunk back to her trainer's shoulder and sulked. Sapphire decided to inquire better details from the Minccino later. Crystal patted Suicune's side and apologized for the slight delay. "There doesn't seem to be any danger. We should go now."

Suicune nodded and bounded towards Azalea Town with rapid speed, forcing Sapphire and Momo to hold on even tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure came out from the forest, along with two pokemon. They watched as the aurora pokemon disappeared into the distance and out of their sight. The individual scratched his head and sighed, "I didn't expect that to happen. Looks like we'll be running a little behind."

The person turned to one of the pokemon and mounted on its back. "We better start covering up some ground, right Xylo?"

The pokemon kept its gaze at the distance as it pounded the ground with its hoof. The second pokemon eagerly mounted on its teammate as well and sat comfortably in front of its trainer. And within moments, they headed towards Azalea Town.

* * *

The late afternoon sky glowed of a flaxen light as the sun began to descend in the western horizon. Pidgeys and Pidgeottos flew back to their nests and the sound of the owl pokemons gradually filled the air as well as the cold winds brought about by Suicune, making the atmosphere feel like it was already night.

The route to the next town was no easy task but they were no match for the legendary beast. It surged through them with ease and elegance like water flowing through a stream. On the way, they didn't pass through the Union Cave. Instead, they travelled above it by scaling the tall steep mountain.

With the aurora pokemon's assistance, Sapphire had arrived just before the sun fully set. At the outskirts of Azalea, the Hoenn trainer thanked Crystal and Suicune and bid them goodbye. The Johto dexholder warned her junior again about the stranger. It would have been better if the brunette had a traveling companion but she refused any of the dexholders. Sapphire promised that she'd be careful and with that her senior left on Suicune.

She counted the end of the second day of her 20-day quest. It was a good progress. Tomorrow, she'd be getting her new badge. Sapphire caught a glimpse of the town, just a short distance from where she stood. The roofs were made of hay excluding the pokemart, the pokemon center and the gym. The wild girl stuck her nose in the air and detected smoke, revealing to be coming from a chimney on one of the houses.

Darkness was settling in, so she decided to set up camp. Sapphire sent out the rest of their team so they could do their usual camping chores. Momo and Moro gathered dead branches and Toro lit them up while their trainer tied her hammock.

They sat around the fire and ate the berries that Momo had when she was found. Luckily, there were a lot and it was enough to fill their stomachs. While they were eating, Sapphire saw it was a good opportunity to get more info from the Minccino regarding the mystery helper. "Momo, could ya tell us about the person that's been helpin' us? Is he a boy or is she a girl?"

Momo stuffed the berry down her throat and went in front of the campfire to properly perform her little game of charades. And with her fashion case, she had the advantage of props. Her first get up as a mini white long-sleeve and a pink headband.

"So it's a girl wearing white clothes and a headband?"

The Minccino made an X mark with her arms and rapidly shook her head, indicating that Sapphire's judgement was wrong. The chinchilla went through her stuff once again, but she didn't have the right color for the headband so she picked up a few grasses and stuck them on the band, giving it a green color as well a ridiculous appeal.

"A boy then… with a …green headband?" Sapphire concluded. If she had time to mess around, she would have replied a male version of her cave girl appearance.

"Mincci!" Momo raised a thumbs up and cleaned away the leaves.

"A boy…" Sapphire recalled what Crystal had told her. _What could he be after? Why is he helping me? Why doesn't he just show himself. _Questions kept popping out without any answers. The girl turned to the Minccino again to ask further, "Hey, Momo—"

But Momo was fast asleep as were the rest of the girl's team and there were pink dopey-looking pokemon beside each of them. "…Slow-Slowpoke."

They didn't look hostile but they seemed to be the reason why Momo, Moro and Toro fell asleep. Sapphire backed away but was surrounded by them. "…What'd ya want?"

The band of Slowpoke stared blankly at the girl and yawned. Unconsciously, Sapphire also yawned. She was getting really drowsy. In a moment, she collapsed and fell asleep on the cold ground. The Slowpokes tilted their head in confusion and nudged the passed out girl.

* * *

● ~ • ~ ● ~

A soft but high-pitched whistle resonated in the wind. The Slowpokes yawned loudly and soon fell asleep as well. A silhouette walked out of the shadows and came over to Sapphire. "I can't believe this. I'm arrived just a little late and you'd already gotten yourself into trouble."

The boy gently scooped her up and carefully set her on the hammock. Afterwards, he wrapped a blanket over her to keep the girl warm. Then he directed his attention to the slumbering pokemon. He picked up Momo and Moro and placed them on the hammock with Sapphire. That was the easy part next problem was the Blaziken as well as the Slowpokes.

The boy's pokemon came out to assist him. One lifted Toro using telekinesis and set the blaze pokemon against the tree. Then it levitated the Slowpokes and laid them on the back of the other pokemon.

"Nice work, Azura." The boy calmly patted his pokemon and turned to his second one. "Xylo, just leave them by the well. They'll be fine."

The pokemon named Xylo did as it was told and headed for the rainmaker's well. The boy sighed deeply and glanced back at the girl and her three pokemon. "This is more of a handful than I thought."

"_He warned you, didn't he?"_ Azura quoted telepathically.

"Well, I'm here now. There's no use regretting it." The boy replied in a hush tone. Then with a soft expression, he muttered under his breath. "…Not that I regret anything."

* * *

_Sapphire found herself in her secret base, back in Hoenn. Nothing much had changed since she last saw it. The plushies were still adorning the shelves and mat and the mini skitty TV remained at the usual corner of the room. _

_Everything was as it was before Ruby had disappeared._

"_Hey, Sapph. What took you so long?" a familiar smiling face came out from one of the adjacent quarters._

_Unsurprised, Sapphire bit her lip and stared at the boy. "This is a dream. Ain't it?"_

_Ruby didn't reply. He just came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry…"_

_Sapphire didn't move. She just lowered her head and whispered, "Where did ya go?"_

"_What are you talking about? I'm right here."_

_Sapphire was not amused. "I mean... out there, ya jerk."_

_Ruby gave a soft chuckle as he leaned against the girl's forehead. "Congratulations on your first Johto badge, by the way."_

_Sapphire clenched her fist and lightly punched the crimson-eyed boy in the gut. "Don'tcha go changing the damn subject."_

_Ruby broke away and clutched his stomach while smiling, obviously feigning the pain. "Maybe I'm just afraid to come out because you'll beat me up."_

"_I'll give ya somethin' ta be afraid of…" Sapphire cracked her knuckles and glared at him._

_Ruby backed off and cowered. "Now, Sapph… This is a dream. Don't make it a nightmare for me."_

_Sapphire didn't listen. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulled Ruby towards her face. "Ya better find come home and congratulate me personally when I collect all of the badges."_

_*gulp* Ruby raised his hand and crossed his heart. "I-I promise…"_

_Sapphire's expression softened. "Good." Then she pressed her lips against his. Dream or not, she couldn't resist not kissing him, neither could Ruby. The boy returned the kiss and cupped her cheek as the blue-eyed girl loosened her hold on Ruby's shirt._

_The imaginary warmth was comforting in a way. Perhaps it was just the boy's presence that Sapphire felt at ease. She missed him terribly._

_Ruby slowly parted and whispered. "Good luck on your next badge."_

_The girl nodded with a small smile. Afterwards, the dream faded._

* * *

_September 3__rd_

Morning came, Sapphire woke up to the smell of the bright dawn and the warmth of the sunbeams. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Her eyes opened and she was greeted by her two fuzzy pokemon. "G'morning guys…"

"Mincci!"

"Maa!"

Both Momo and Moro seemed concerned for some reason. That was when Sapphire remembered. She sat up abruptly, jolting the duo, and was surprised to find out that she had fallen asleep on the hammock and that there were no Slowpokes in sight.

The Hoenn teen scratched her head. "Did I just imagine it?"

Momo and Moro shook their heads in objection. Sapphire tried to put a finger on the events that just occurred. But then a mouth-watering smell cut off her trail of thought. It was there again; a black metal pot filled with delicious-looking curry, and at the side were bowls filled with rice balls.

"So that guy dropped by again…" Sapphire got up after her two pokemon hopped off. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, intently, for any signs of the mystery boy. It was the same. The guy displayed no signs of showing himself. That fact irritated Sapphire. "**HEEY!**"

Her sudden outburst made Moro and Momo flinch as well as wake Toro from her sleep. The birds and bug pokemon also scrambled away from the area.

"Come out already, ya freakin' stalker!" Sapphire exclaimed but alas, no one stepped forward. She huffed angrily and growled. "We're not eatin' any of yer stinkin' curry, if ya don't show up!"

"…Mi?"

Sapphire turned to her team and realized they were already sitting around the pot and holding bowls full of rice and curry. The girl's eyes narrowed as she stared the trio down. Toro and Moro quickly moved their bowls away from themselves and awaited further instructions while Momo refused to let a delicious warm bowl go to waste. She defiantly gobbled up every morsel down to the last grain and after tossing away the empty bowl; she stood bravely in front of the pot and dared her trainer to do her worse.

Sapphire emitted a deadly aura as she walked towards the Minccino. Momo could feel a cold chill running down her spine but she remained unyielding. She just bit her lip and forced her jelly-like legs to keep on standing.

"Mo-mo…" Sapphire stared menacingly the scarlet-eyed chinchilla and clutched the fur on Momo's back, lifting the petrified pokemon to her face. "Ya have some nerve…"

*rumble*

The scary atmosphere was shattered by the sound of Sapphire's stomach. The tables have turned. Momo was no longer afraid. She crossed her arms as her mouth curved into a wide grin as if to mock the girl.

Sapphire tried to restrain the blush of embarrassment in front of her pokemon, but it was no use doing that in front of the Minccino. She cursed under her breath and set the chinchilla down, admitting her defeat. "You win this round…"

Momo happily handed her two teammates their bowls back and also gave a bowlful of rice and curry to her trainer. Sapphire took it from her without making eye contact, and proceeded to eat her fill. The food was great as expected.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

While I ate, I couldn't help but recall my dream. I thought that I would be fine traveling Johto without him. After I saw him, I didn't realize how much I actually missed him and how much I wished that he was beside me.

I ran out of tears to shed and I don't _plan_ to shed any in the near future. I already made my resolve to see this journey through. I won't falter. I won't…

Everyone has high hopes for me especially my seniors. And I know, he too, wants me to succeed. Even though they're elsewhere, in my heart, they give me strength.

Ruby, wherever you are right now, _today_, I'm gonna get my second badge.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6  
**

**Wew. More and more details about the mystery guy. **

**Any guesses what his pokemon are? =D  
**

**Clues: **

**Azura **means** Blue**

**Xylo **means** Forest**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**novaking2832 and facelessclocks!**

**It really makes me happy to know that people like reading my stories.  
Sorry btw. for the typos. I've been scanning them for a few days now and I hope to correct them soon.  
**

**I hope to hear from the viewpoints of my other readers as well. ^_^**


	8. Web of Encounters

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Web of Encounters**

* * *

After breakfast, Momo proceeded with her cleaning duties while the rest started with their warm-up for the gym battle at Azalea. Moro and Toro were doing well. The Blaziken held back a bit for her newest teammate, but Moro showed that she shouldn't easily be underestimated. The shiny Mareep was quite the hard worker.

Having finished with her responsibilities and leaving the pot and bowls to be picked up later by whoever left them in the first place., Momo caught up to them so she could join in as well. Sapphire thanked her Minccino and suggested that she and Moro have a friendly bout. The peach-colored sheep gladly approved of the idea as did the chinchilla

Momo liked the Mareep. For once, she had someone near her size. The Minccino was just a little taller because of her large ears. But she hoped in the future, she'd even bigger so she could match up with the rest of Sapphire's team of giants.

"Moro, Momo, Ya guys ready?" Sapphire acted as the referee as her two pokemon stood anxiously at opposite sides.

"Mincci!" Momo swished her eagerly and grinned at her opponent.

"Maa!" Moro baaed excitedly as sparks shot out of her tail.

"Begin-!"

All of a sudden, Moro glowed all white. Her body changed and she stood up on her hind legs. Sapphire grinned as she saw her pokemon was evolving. She hurriedly got out her pokedex and awaited Moro's full transformation. Momo, on the other hand, just stared in surprise.

After the light faded, a light pink pokemon stood before them with a snow-white fleece adorning her neck and the top of her head. Her golden orb was now a vibrant green hue. Moro smiled and cried out with joy, "Flaaffy!"

Sapphire came over to her newly evolved pokemon. She was really happy, though Moro was still pink. With a smiling face to hide her disliking of the color, Sapphire patted the wool on the Flaaffy's head. "Congratulations, Moro!"

Momo also came over to see her friend's new form. With wide round eyes, she looked up at Moro. The Flaaffy was taller than her now. It was like she was getting left behind again. The Minccino just told herself that when she'd evolve too, she would also get taller.

Sapphire noticed Momo's dampened mood. In order to cheer her up, the blue-eyed lass playfully ruffled the tuff of fur on the chinchilla's head. "Don'tcha worry too much, Momo. I'm sure yer gonna evolve someday too."

The Flaaffy gave a bright optimistic smile to her friend in agreement to girl's words. "Flaff!"

Momo grinned back at them, feeling thankful for their encouragement. "Mincci!"

Looking at their hyped-up energy and the bright shining sun above, Sapphire thought it was time for them to face the Gym at Azalea Town. Though, the one on one battle couldn't be continued, Momo and Moro agreed.

* * *

After a refreshing session at the pokemoncenter, Sapphire, with Momo on her shoulder, headed for the gym. On the way, the Hoenn girl kept glancing at the Slowpokes that were just roaming or lazing around. The people in the town seemed very accustomed to it.

"Hello!"

Sapphire's turned around and saw a girl with dark auburn hair that was tied into twin loops, and beside her was a Slowpoke. The young lass smiled sweetly at her. "You're new in town right?"

"Yeah...?" Sapphire replied, feeling a little bewildered.

"Thought so." The girl giggled. "I'm Maisy, by the way. You should stop by my grandfather's house. He's famous for crafting special pokeballs out of Apricorns. If you have any, you should let him make you some."

Sapphire nodded at the helpful suggestion. "I'll do that. I got a lot of 'em. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

Sapphire followed the young girl to her grandfather's house so she could have her apricorns crafted. Momo was grumbling on her trainer's shoulder. The mere mention of the word Apricorn just made her irritable.

Sapphire shifted her eyes to the unhappy chinchilla. "Not again, Momo. Just get over it already, will ya?"

The Minccino puffed her cheeks and avoided eye contact with her trainer. The blue-eyed trainer gave a deep sigh, "As soon as I hand the Apricorns to Maisy's grandfather, we can leave and head over to the gym." Hearing those words, Momo settled down a bit. The idea of getting rid the accursed berries made her think the visit was a good thing.

Inside the house, Maisy introduced her grandfather, Kurt. The old man wore a blue-green Japanese rob and he looked as stern and serious as Ruby's father. Sapphire smiled a bit at the comparison. "Hiyah."

"So you've got some Apricorns for me?" Kurt said without even looking at his customer. He already knew the reasons as to why people come to him so he'd rather skip all the formalities and continue on with his work. "You can just leave them here. Come back later."

"Grandpa's always like that." Maisy chimed with a sweet smile. "…So like he said, just leave the Apricorns here. We'll make them into pokeballs as soon as we can."

"Mincci-Minccino!" Momo's voice sounded demanding. She was eager to get rid of the berries.

"Alright, already…Sheesh." Sapphire got out the Apricorn box and handed it to Maisy. "Ya gotta forgive Momo. She really hates Apricorns."

The smaller lass gladly received the box and giggled. "She took a bite out of one, am I right?"

"Yup." Sapphire playfully ruffled the grumbling Minccino's head. Then she turned to Maisy again. "Thanks again for tellin' me about the pokeball craftin' thing."

"No worries."

Sapphire was starting to think that it was strange that Maisy kept staring at her and smiling. "Uhm… Is there somethin' wrong with my face?"

"It's not that." Maisy replied. "I just really like your outfit. It's the same color as a Slowpoke."

"A Slowpoke, huh."Sapphire felt a sweat drop. _That would explain why those yawning things came to the campsite. They were probably thinking that I was one of them… Cursed pink thing!_

"Where did you buy it?" Maisy asked curiously.

"A-actually, my boyfriend made it for me." Sapphire replied with a slight pink hue forming across her face.

Maisy's smile widened even more. "Whoa! That's so great! Maybe next time, he could make me one too."

Sapphire forced a smile to hide the ache in her chest. "Yeah… Next time."

* * *

A little while later, Sapphire and Momo left and headed for the Gym. Outside, the sign read, "Bugsy: The Walking Bug Pokemon Encyclopedia."

"Bug-types, eh?" Sapphire couldn't quite read well the Encyclopedia part but the _Bug Pokemon _was all she needed to know. She shot small grin and took out her Blaziken's pokeball. "Fire-types work really well against them. Toro will come in handy."

"..Mincci."

The brunette patted the puffy cheeked chinchilla. "Ya can help out too, Momo."

Sapphire entered and was awestruck by the dense forest located inside. It was just like the greenhouse in Petalburg Gym, but only bigger, noisier and it had streams of thick silk hanging across the ceiling. From the trees to the short shrubs, the deep foliage was rustling and buzzing with insect pokemon. And some don't even look native to the Johto region.

According to Sapphire's pokdex, there were Caterpies to Wurmples, Spinaraks to Surkits, and even Joltiks and Larvestas. The place seemed to have a great variety of Bug types belonging to different regions.

"Just findin' the gym leader here is gonna be tough."

"Minccino…" Momo agreed. She shifted her head from left to right but only saw bug after bug.

Sapphire scaled one of the trees to get a better view. At the far end, the girl spotted some kind of open area like an arena. Trusting her instincts, her best bet was to head there, but it seemed sections of the gyms were divided by deep chasms and looking around, there was only one way to travel.

"This'll be fun." Sapphire grinned widely as she checked that it was strong enough to support her. Momo was curious as to what her trainer was staring at. She took a quick glance and shrunk back to Sapphire's shoulder just as quick and held on tighter.

"Let's go, Momo!" After untying the scarf on her hair, Sapphire set it between the thick strands of web and zip lined across the chasms. The sleekness of the silk made them move through the area faster and smoother than vine swinging. They zoomed from tree and tree, and finally jumped off at their destination.

Sapphire felt invigorated by the sudden rush and wished that gyms in Hoenn were just as elaborate. Momo, on the other hand, was a little shaken up and remained stiffly attached to her trainer's shoulder, but soon recovered in order to tie back her trainer's hair.

"Oh, hi there!"

Sapphire turned around and saw someone coming out of the bushes with a large insect net in hand. He had lavender eyes and hair, and wore a green scout uniform with a yellow scarf. Behind him trailed a large blue insect with a long sturdy horn, and several Combees.

"I'm Bugsy, the gym leader." The boy greeted as he extended his hand.

"I'm Sapphire Birch from Hoenn." The brunette shook his hand and grinned.

"Well, then. I don't want to keep a challenger waiting." Bugsy gestured for the insect pokemon to stay clear of the arena and then he called for one of the trainers in the gym to act as the referee/announcer. The volunteer bug catcher was carried off by a Venomoth to oversee the battle from the air.

"Each side will use three pokemon that can be switched out anytime. Whoever wins two out of three is declared the victor."

With both Bugsy and Sapphire positioned at opposite sides, the referee announced the fight to commence.

"We need ta know what kind of bug pokemon he uses." The blue-eyed teen whispered to her Minccino and grinned at her. "Ya can do that, right?"

"Mincci!" Momo nodded with eagerness and determination before bounding into the arena.

"This'll give me a chance to test out one of the latest addition to my team." Bugsy took out a pokeball and launched it in the air. "Go for it! Volcarona!"

A large moth with blue compound eyes and white fuzz on its upper body appeared on the battlefield. Its six spotted orange wings buzzed like a sizzling flame as it confronted the red-eyed Minccino.

"Okay! Momo, Let's start off with Swift!" Sapphire commanded.

The Minccino's tail glowed bright gold as it swung from side to side, firing multiple stars at the enemy. The moth-like pokemon couldn't dodge the high accuracy attack and was pushed back.

Bugsy wasn't at all bothered. "Our turn. Volcarona, use Fiery Dance!"

"A fire-type bug?" Sapphire muttered to herself in shock

The sixed winged insect cloaked itself in flames and danced around the Minccino, releasing intense heat in the area that it could even be felt by the bugs and trainers at the side-lines. Momo panted heavily and braced herself in the inescapable flames.

"Surprised? This is the result of my extensive research." Bugsy declared proudly.

"You're not the only with surprises." Sapphire declared with a sly grin. "Momo, Aqua Tail!"

Momo's tail glowed bright blue as swirls of water formed around it. The heat was rapidly evaporating her attack but the Minccino mustered enough strength to keep it going as she surged through the heat and lashed at the fiery insect, knocking it to the ground.

But it wasn't over. Bugsy's Volcarona was still conscious and able to battle while Momo was covered in burns and breathing heavily.

"Momo, that's enough. Toro and Moro can handle it from here!" Sapphire called back the Minccino, but Momo shook her head and stood her ground. The chinchilla pokemon was resolved to finish what she started.

"I admire that little fella's spirit but that won't get you anywhere in this fight. The Azalea gym leader gestured to his pokemon. "Volcarona, Flame Charge."

The sun pokemon coated itself again with flames and rushed towards the opponent.

"Momo! I said come back-!"

The Minccino's body was suddenly surrounded by a vibrant orange aura, surprising her trainer, yet again. Sapphire decided to put her faith in her pokemon. "Momo, use Façade!"

The Minccino charged at the enemy and both attacks collided in a mix of red-orange light. Moments later, everything cleared up and both pokemon lied unconscious on the ground, declaring the round a draw.

Sapphire rushed to her Minccino and scooped the furry pokemon in her arms. "Momo, ya stubborn rodent…" The chinchilla pokemon opened her eyes weakly and smiled before passing out again.

Sapphire sent out her Flaaffy to tend to Momo while her Blaziken stepped into the battlefield and continue the fight. "Toro, let's win this for Momo."

The Blaze pokemon nodded and clenched its claws, ready to face anything.

Bugsy wasn't threatened by the girl's fire-type. He held out another pokeball and sent out his next pokemon. "You're turn! Masquerain."

Another insect pokemon appeared in the arena. It had four rhombus-shaped wings at the bottom and its tear-drop head had large orange and white antennae. Sapphire knew this pokemon well. She has seen it around Hoenn and knew about its water-type attacks. But she couldn't let that beat her. They were one win away from the badge and so was the opponent.

"Adaptation is a bug-pokemon's specialty." Bugsy commented. "Masquerain, Water Sport!"

The eyeball pokemon doused the whole area with water, cutting down fire-type moves in half. Sapphire and Toro were at an early disadvantage. Not only fire attacks but also the Blaziken's physical moves were reduced because of the Masquerain's Intimidate ability.

"Toro, Blaze Kick!" Sapphire commanded.

The Blaziken leaped into the air with its leg burning with red flames and attempted to strike the opponent but the Masquerain managed to move neatly out of the way.

"Follow up with Acrobatics!'

The blaze pokemon spun backwards rapidly in mid-air and struck a claw at the bug pokemon, knocking it down. But it got air-borne just before it hit the ground.

"Masquerain, use Aqua jet!" Bugsy exclaimed. The light-blue pokemon's body became surrounded rushing water as it shot back towards the Blaziken that was still in the air.

"Hurry and counter with Flame Thrower!" Sapphire yelled.

Toro unleashed a stream of blazing hot fire from her wrists, directly at the Masquerain. The collision released thick clouds of steam in the battlefield. Now, not one of the pokemon was even visible.

"Masquerain! U-turn!" Bugsy's voice pierced through the thick shroud.

"Toro! Stay alert."

Toro stood firmly on the ground and awaited the attack. Just then a shadow zoomed towards the Blaziken and tackled it, but Sapphire's pokemon managed to block the attack with her arms. The silhouette flew off and seconds later it charged again. Toro dealt a quick Slash at the impending enemy but her claw was grabbed a crimson metal pincher.

The steam cleared up. The Blaziken was locking claws with a red metallic mantis. Bugsy had sent out a different pokemon. Sapphire recognized it was a Scizor, having seen her senior Green using a similar pokemon.

"Use Blaze Kick!" Sapphire commanded.

Toro clasped her opponent and swiftly dealt the fiery attack. Bugsy's Scizor broke free of the Blaziken's grasp but not unscathed. Its side had a dark scorch mark.

Bugsy grit his teeth. "Now, use X-Scissor!"

The Scizor crossed his light blue glowing arms and rushed at the Blaziken with tremendous speed. The long battle was weighing down heavily on the blaze pokemon, making it impossible for her to move out of the way.

"Alright, Toro! Let's finish this!" Sapphire signaled her starter. "Blast Burn!"

Toro held out its arms towards the impending enemy and unleashed a massive stream of flames from its wrist, completely engulfing the Scizor in fire and knocking it unconscious.

"That was one heated battle!" The announcer in the sky commented. "And the winner is the Challenger, Sapphire Birch!"

"W-we won…" Sapphire couldn't fully express her joy. The battle in Azalea was far more difficult than she first expected. She was wrong to underestimate it at first glance. Once Toro had regained her breath, she walked back to her trainer. Momo also went over to Sapphire along with Moro, after she finally regained consciousness. The Hoenn teen wrapped her arms around her team as much as she could and congratulated them with a fanged grin.

Afterwards, Bugsy handed over the Hive Badge. It was red and round with three black spots. It was almost similar to a Ledyba. Sapphire had acquired her second badge. She eagerly showed it to her team whose faces immediately lit up with a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Sapphire returned to the pokemon center to give Momo and Toro a well-deserved rest to recover from the hard battle. During that time, the Hoenn lass and Moro paid another visit to Maisy and her grandfather, Kurt.

The pokeballs weren't done. Maisy suggested that she'd have them delivered to her in a day or two. Sapphire took a peek at her map to know where her next destination was so Maisy would know where to send them. Her heart skipped and suddenly ached when she realized the next town was Goldenrod City, _Ruby's_ hometown.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt's granddaughter asked worriedly after noticing Sapphire's abrupt silence.

"I-It's nothing… Maybe tomorrow or the day after, I'll be in Goldenrod City." The Hoenn teen pointed out as she tucked away her map and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Goldenrod, got it! I'll have someone deliver the pokeballs to you there." Maisy said as she led the blue-eyed teen out the door and bid her farewell.

* * *

While waiting, Sapphire walked around the town to keep her mind off of the subject concerning Ruby. Her heightened energy from earlier had disappeared. She sighed deeply and muttered, "Goldenrod, huh… Why is everything happenin' too damn fast?"

Moro followed her with concern. She wanted to cheer her up but she had no knowledge as to why her trainer was feeling down all of a sudden. It was really troubling. Worryingly, the wool pokemon tapped Sapphire's leg to draw the the girl's attention, "Flaaff?"

Sapphire crouched down and placed a hand on Moro. "I'm fine. Really..."

Moro didn't buy it. Her trainer's sorrow flickered in her clear blue eyes. But there was nothing that the Flaaffy could do.

* * *

An hour later, Moro and Toro were back and bounding with health and energy. And by that time, Sapphire's forlorn emotion was completely masked by her strong front. "Let's head over to the next town, guys."

The pokemon trio nodded eagerly. Before Sapphire was about to send Moro and Toro back to their respective pokeballs, the shiny Flaaffy managed to tell Momo about what happened earlier. The Minccino thrust a thumb at herself and wink, as if she was saying, _just leave it to me._

In order to get to Goldenrod City, Sapphire had to get through the Ilex Forest. It was a long way to travel and the place was like a dark labyrinth. Large trees grew miles around and the thick treetops allowed minimal light to go through, shrouding the entire place with gray shadows. A wide array of bug-types and grass pokemon inhabited the area. Their little chirps and calls blended well with the rustling leaves.

Sapphire was unusually quiet and her pace was slower than normal. Momo figured out what Moro had meant. The chinchilla jumped down and started walking backwards in front of her trainer. "Mincci!"

Sapphire's mind was elsewhere. She paid no heed to her pokemon and continued walk along the forest path. Momo was not discouraged. She skipped a few times, did a backwards somersault and finally landed with a cute pose. "Minccino!"

Still Sapphire was not paying attention. It made Momo fume. That was it. There was only one way for her trainer to snap out of her gloomy mood. Her mouth curved cunningly as the chinchilla scurried of a tree. It was darker than she expected but she did what she could to find what she was looking for.

Finally, she plucked out a fruit that felt hard as a rock. After jumping down, she scrunched her face and prepared to fling the Apricorn towards her trainer, but there was a slight problem.

"Pineco!"

The Apricorn talked. Momo turned her head and saw the weird berry was not as round as the others and it had eyes—menacing red ones. The Minccino smiled nervously set the pokemon down gently. "…Mi-Mincci…"

"**PINECO!**" The bagworm pokemon started glowing bright white. Momo didn't want to stay and find out what would happen next. She quickly bolted away from the blue pinecone-like pokemon. And just in time, the Pineco self-destructed.

Sapphire's attention shifted to the loud noise. She turned around and was immediately tackled by her panicking Minccino. "Momo?! What's with ya?!"

*poof*

A yellow cloud of spores were scattered into the air, making both Sapphire and Momo weak and dizzy. The brunette had accidentally stepped on a Paras when the Minccino pushed her. The mushroom pokemon released random spores in an effort to protect itself. The fumes were a mix of sleep powder and stun spore that knocked the duo unconscious.

* * *

"_You're back early. Won your second badge, already?" Ruby was lounging leisurely on a giant Wailmer pillow while holding up the latest pokemon fashion magazine._

"_I'm losing my mind, ain't I?" Sapphire commented sarcastically when she found herself back at the secret base with the dream-version Ruby._

_The boy chuckled and flipped a few more pages. "Perhaps…"_

_Sapphire threw a pink cushion at him in anger. "You're not helpin'!"_

_Ruby picked up the cushion and fluffed it teasingly. "Look pink! Doesn't this color just bring out your eyes?"_

_A vein popped on the brunette's head as she stomped furiously towards him. Then she hunched over him and growled, "That reminds me. I still have a bone to pick with ya cause of the clothes ya made!"_

_Ruby wasn't scared. He threw away the girly cushion and grabbed Sapphire's waist, pulling her really close to him on the giant pillow. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Lemme' go! Ya Idiot!" Sapphire's face was bright red as she pounded her fists frantically on the cushy Wailer, desperately trying to break free from the crimson-eyed boy's grasp. _

_Ruby wouldn't release her. He smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around her even more securely. "Why would I?"_

_Sapphire stopped struggling as she stared into the vibrant red shade of his eyes. Unconsciously, the girl found herself sliding her arms around the boy's neck and leaning closer to Ruby's face. And finally, pressing her lips against his. For a moment, all her worries and sadness went away. Just seeing his sweet face and gentle eyes were enough to make her heart soar with happiness._

_Ruby calmly caressed the girl's back and broke away from her kiss. "Take care of yourself, okay?"_

"_I know…" Sapphire leaned against his forehead and smiled._

_Seconds later, the dream ended._

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I watched as the vision of our secret base faded away into the light, along with the image of Ruby looking at me with such kind and loving eyes.

_If only_ it didn't end.

_If only_ he'd stay by me, all the time.

_If only_ I could reach out and touch him again.

I want _him_ beside me.

I want to travel with _him_ by my side.

Please…

I woke up, groggy. My head was still spinning around. Nausea, I guess. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I couldn't make out a single thing. I tried to sit up but that's when I noticed something amiss. _That's weird_, I thought. I was lying on something soft and velvety like short and smooth fur. It surely wasn't grass, nor was it any of my pokemon.

I smell flowers. It's a really strong aroma, but I didn't see much flora in the Ilex forest. Well, not much that could release such a powerful, yet refreshing smell. Also, my numbness and drowsiness are fading away. I could feel my body slowly gaining strength. Was it because of the flowers?

I opened my eyes again but everything was still hard to make out. Where was I? What happened to me after I passed out?

"Looks like you're waking up."

*ba-thump*

A strangely familiar voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Honestly, I can never leave you alone."

*ba-thump*

There was little doubt in my mind. _Ruby_? Am I dreaming again?

I blinked rapidly and sat up in a hurry.

I wanted to know.

Does that voice really belong to him?

Is it him?

Ruby?

"You're really impulsive. Look what you did to this innocent Paras."

My vision was clearing up. _Finally_. I shifted from side to side and saw a person with wearing white long sleeves and a sleeveless green collared shirt on top. He wore a green headband that was slightly hidden beneath his jet-black hair. His back was turned as he was crouching down and placing a cross-shaped bandage on the Paras. For a second, the image of Ruby's back on the day he vanished, overlapped with that person before me.

"R-Ruby?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Exams are coming up, so to all my readers, I leave you guys this really MAJOR cliffhanger.**

**Maybe, I'll update in a week or two. _Give or take_. I'm evil. Hahaha…. JK.  
Depends on the no. of reviews. I'll post when I'm free.  
**

**Next chapter everyone will know who the mystery person is! *0***

**I found it really hard writing this gym battle. I didn't know how to make it more exciting since, well, Blaziken can wipe them all out in one blow. So I had to pick out a few bugs. (wew. A pun. sort of)**

**Anyway, thank you again my loyal reviewers! (novaking2832, Dead Bones Sam)  
I really appreciate the reviews! They make so happy. I feel like jumping off a bridge. Kidding.  
**

**I hope to hear from others as well. Please Review.  
**

**Am I doing okay? Helpful criticisms and suggestions are much appreciated.**


	9. The Strange Boy

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Strange Boy  
**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"R-Ruby?"

I could feel my body tremble as I stared at the person before me. The sight was completely surreal. Could Ruby be really there? There in front of me? My heart kept beating faster and louder, until I could no longer contain my overwhelming emotions.

"**RUBY**!" With my arms fully extended, I lunged at him and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Gah!" He flinched and turned around at my sudden action.

I completely caught him off guard and unintentionally scared away the Paras. But that wasn't important right now...

I held back my tears as I stared at his face. "Ru—"

...Something was not right.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at me in anger and shock.

The boy looked exactly like Ruby, except for the slight spikiness in his hair, the lingering flowery smell, ...and the color of his eyes. They were **blue**. Blue as the deepest ocean depths.

It can't be real.

"Whadd'ya mean what am I doing?"

I couldn't understand it.

He has to be Ruby.

He has to.

"Why're ya wearing colored contacts?!" I went for his eyes as he struggled to stop me.

"Contacts? I'm not wearing any!" He held back my hands just as I realized that his eye color was genuine.

Still, I was not convinced. There was **one** **more** evidence that could prove once and for all. I broke my free from his firm grip and tried to remove his green headband. If he had the pair of scars underneath, then there was no mistake.

Once again, he grabbed my wrists and persistently restrained me just before I could pull it off.

"First, try to claw my eyes out. Now you're trying to strip me? What **The Hell** is wrong with you?!"

"Just take if off!" I was getting impatient. I frantically tried to jerk off the infernal headwear while he desperately did everything to prevent me from doing so.

"Let go!"

"NO!" I growled and bared my fangs at him. I was not giving up.

All of a sudden, I felt my whole body being lifted into the air. The boy seized the opportunity and pried my hands away from him. Then he stood up, brushed away the dirt and fixed his headband. "Thanks, Azura."

I shifted my head to see who he was talking to. My eyes widened at the psychic pokemon on the ground with him. It was a blue Kirlia. Its amber horns were shining and its sleek white arms were raised upwards. I knew it was responsible for my current state.

"Put me down!" I demanded and flailed around angrily.

The boy took a moment to catch his breath before facing me with a serious face. "First of all, my name is not Ruby. It's **Lapis**. _La-pis_… Secondly, is **this** the thanks I get for giving you an Apricorn box, cooking breakfast, _twice,_ and beating up those guys at the Sprout Tower? Not to mention rescuing you after you passed out, _twice_ as well."

I growled and bared my fangs again. "I didn't ask ya ta!"

"Hmph." Crossing his arms, he turned around and told his pokemon to stop.

The psychic force holding me up vanished and consequently, I fell down. But instead of the ground I landed on a pokemon. Its fur was similar to the one I was lying on earlier. I raised my head and saw the creature turn and stare back at me. It was a deer-like pokemon with a mix of brown and red leaves cascading from its antlers.

I petted its muzzle as it kept its gaze fixated on me. It looked really majestic and its dark brown eyes were gentle yet strong.

"That's my Sawsbuck. His name is Xylo." Lapis came closer and patted the side of the deer's head. Xylo glanced at him for a second and returned his eyes back at me.

"And this is Azura, my Kirlia." The raven-haired boy gestured to the blue-haired pokemon approaching his side. I was reminded of Ruby's Gallade. It was the same shade of color. Was it some sort of coincidence?

Lapis caught me staring. "What? You've never seen a shiny Kirlia before?"

"I've seen a shiny Gallade." I replied as I studied his expression.

Lapis sighed deeply. "Well, Azura can't become a Gallade, seeing that _she _is female."

The Kirlia cocked her head to the side and smiled brightly.

"_Hello._" I heard a voice in my head. I figured that Azura greeted me telepathically.

I greeted back. "Hey, A-Azura?"

The shiny Kirlia's grin widened as she twirled around and did a curtsy. Lapis' expression changed from a serious look to a soft smile. It didn't make me feel any better. I found it unsettling. No matter how I look at him, he looks so much like Ruby. Just who is he?

But before I could pop a question, I remembered something that I accidentally had forgotten. I shifted my head from side to side in search of a certain fussy rodent. "...Momo?"

"…Mi-Min-cci?" Momo head popped out from the autumn foliage of Xylo's antlers. But something was not right. She swayed from side to side and just flopped head first in front of me. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were droopy. _Is she drunk?_

"Sorry about that." Lapis scratched his head and let out a little chuckle. "She got overwhelmed by Xylo's Aromatherapy. It'll wear off…"

Momo staggered to her feet and grinned goofily. "..Mi..Mincc.." Then she slumped back to her previous position and passed out. I felt a sweat drop as I sighed in exasperation. Momo was quite the odd little Minccino. I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms. "What am I gonna do with ya?"

"...Well?"

I looked back at Lapis who seemed to be waiting for me to bombard him with questions. There was a lot I wanted to ask but I didn't know what to ask first. Part of me was still in shock. I wanted to believe that Ruby was back, but the boy before me…

*rumble*

My tummy _really_ knows when to interrupt.

"How about you set up camp while I cook dinner?" Lapis suggested after holding back his laughter.

"W-Wait. Dinner?" I stared at him in shock. How long was I asleep and more importantly, if he really isn't Ruby, why is he so damn friendly towards me? Something's not right.

"Yeah, dinner. It's a quarter to six, according to my poketch." Lapis glanced at the green device on wrist. "It's still a long way to Goldenrod, and traveling at night in Ilex forest will only get you lost."

Lapis started to walk away with Azura following beside him.

"Hey, just a sec!" I was about to dismount from his Sawsbuck, when Xylo just started moving on his own.

"Just sit there quietly until we find a better clearing." Lapis glanced from side to side to find a more open place.

I don't know whether or not I should trust him. How could I? This is the first time he showed himself. Why was he hiding from me in the first place? Why is he helping me? How does he know me? Who is he? Questions just kept pouring down like rain and I was really anxious to have all the answers. But not right now. I bit my lip and told myself to wait a bit longer.

* * *

Finally, we reached a wide open area. Stones were already aligned in a circle and remnants of burned wood lay in the center. It seems like there were others who camped here before. Xylo bent down and I got off. Lapis was unpacking the familiar pot and bowls. All in all, there were eight bowls. Eight? My three pokemon and I make four. He, Azura and Xylo make three. That makes seven. Does he have another pokemon?

Lapis picked up the pot by the handle and called for his Kirlia to accompany him. "I'm gonna go and get some water. In the meantime, get a fire started, okay?"

"I know what ta do! Don't treat me like some kid!" I yelled at him.

He only chuckled in response as he disappeared into the woods. Now it was just me, Xylo and my drunken Minccino, Momo.

I got Toro and Moro out to get materials for a campfire. They both burst out of their pokeballs and looked at the Sawsbuck, curiously. I gave them a short introduction and afterwards, we left.

Xylo laid on his belly and guarded the site while we gathered wood. When I meant _we_, I mean Toro, Moro and me. I left the knocked out Momo with the Sawsbuck, otherwise, it would be hard to pick up wood with only one hand.

Once we collected enough, the three of us returned. Lapis and Azura also came back, carrying a pot full of water and strangely, behind them, trailed a group of Paras. One of which had a bandage on its back.

"I ran in to some little helpers. Tonight's gonna be mushroom stew." Lapis declared with a proud grin as each of the Paras happily raised a mushroom in each pincher. It was different from the tochukaso mushroom growing on their back. Since those ones are more on medical purposes. I had enough faith in the boy to know if they were poisonous or not, seeing that he'll be eating with me.

I set the pile of wood and Toro lit them up into a blaze. Then Lapis placed the pot down and started cooking. The Paras lined up and handed the mushrooms to the boy before they bid their farewells and went back to the woods.

I sat down and leaned on Xylo's side. Momo was still snoozing like a Snorlax; snored like one too. Toro and Moro stayed by me. The three of us kept staring at Lapis and studying his every move. I didn't know if he knew that we were or he was too oblivious to notice.

Lapis stirred the stew and started humming to himself. I felt something nagging at the back of my mind. I couldn't quite put a finger on it. All of a sudden, Azura came over to him and tapped his side. He flinched and immediately ceased humming.

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" I asked and continued to eye him intently.

He turned his head towards me and grinned. "N-nothing. Azura just told me that it'll taste better if I added a leek."

"I see." I settled down, but I was still feeling uneasy. With the darkness falling and the silence growing, I decided to start my interrogation.

"Who're ya?" was my first question.

Lapis laughed. "What are _you_? A Slowpoke with Amnesia?"

I growled and clenched my fists. Just because I was wearing pink doesn't mean he should compare me to a Slowpoke. "I meant, who're ya?! Why're ya stalkin' me? How'd ya know me?" I blurted out on impulse.

Lapis' attention remained at his cooking. He wasn't at all disturbed by my raise in tone or my usage of the word _stalking_. "Like I said, my name is Lapis. I'm seventeen years old. My hobbies include traveling and photography."

_He likes taking pictures,_ I thought. _Just like Ruby. Another thing I should take note of_. I did my best to remain calm. "Ya didn't answer my last two questions."

"Err... I wasn't stalking you… per se." Lapis trailed off.

"Ya were to." I shot back.

"Okay... _Maybe_ I was." Lapis replied with a tinge of sarcasm.

"So why!?" I was getting irritated. Patience was definitely not my strong point.

"I found you… _interesting_?" Lapis seemed to question his own response.

_What kind of answer is that?! _That's something only a real stalker would say. I grew even more agitated. Moro and Toro shuddered at the menacing aura I was giving off. While Xylo remained undisturbed as did Momo.

"Well, Ruby did say you were." Lapis added as he gave the stew a taste test.

"Eh?" I was in shock and my deadly aura vanished in split second. He knew Ruby? "Just who are ya?"

Lapis laughed at me. "Do I have to repeat it all over agin? My name is La—"

"I know yer freakin' name!" I stood up and yelled louder. "Just tell me how ya know Ruby."

Lapis glanced at me and returned to his stew. "We were neighbors in Goldenrod City. A few months ago, I got a call from him telling me that he was coming back to Johto with _his girl_."

*sweat drop* First, Liz and now Lapis. Just how many people did Ruby inform about my journey? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he comes back.

"He told me a lot of _interesting_ things about you." Lapis said as he added a few finishing touches to his cooking before giving it another stir.

I crossed my arms and stared at him with suspicion."Yeah? Like what?"

"_Interesting _stuff. He talks about you a lot."

"Really? He didn't mention anythin' about **you**." I eyed him with suspicion.

"Like Ruby has that many _guy_ friends in Johto to talk about." He retorted.

I sat back down in defeat. Lapis was right about that. Knowing prissy boy's personality, I doubted many boys were willing to hang out with him. But what made Lapis _so_ special that he got close to Ruby. Well, other than being neighbors. Was it the fact he smelled like flowers? I didn't think it was perfume. Maybe an overdose of Xylo's Aromatherapy?

"Done!" Lapis raised a ladle and rung the pot, signalling our pokemon that dinner was ready. Azura, Toro and Moro were first to get their bowls filled. The shiny Kirlia brought an extra bowlful of stew and placed it in front of Xylo.

Momo got a whiff of the delectable aroma and slowly woke up. "Mincci?"

"Feelin' better now?" I briskly ruffled the tuff of fur on her head to fully remove her lethargy.

Annoyed, Momo flicked away my hand and brushed her fur. "Minccino!"

I was glad to see her back into her fussy furball self.

"Here you two go." Lapis came over and handed over a couple of bowls.

Momo happily accepted it and carried it off to where Moro and Toro were eating. She seemed completely at ease with Lapis. Why wouldn't she? She was saved by him before and he has provided her with delicious food for the third time in a row now.

"Here is yours." Lapis smiled and offered me the bowl.

I reluctantly took my share of the food and thank him. Then unexpectedly, he sat down next to me. Azura used her telekinesis to give her trainer the last two remaining bowls. I watched as he placed one on his lap and the other between us.

"Who does the other bowl belong to?" I inquired.

"I placed it there in case you wanted seconds." Lapis replied with a joking grin.

What does he take me for? A Grumpig? I grumbled and glared at him.

"Just kidding." Lapis took out another pokeball and sent out a third pokemon. This time, it was a small blue dog with a black mask on its face. It looked the same as the Aura Guardian's pokemon, Lucario, but _littler_.

"Riolu, come eat with us." Lapis picked up the second bowl and handed it to the dog-like pokemon. The Riolu nodded his thanks and took the food. Then he glanced at Azura who was waving at him. A slight pink blushed across his face. He turned away, and sat nervously between me and Lapis.

I knew that look anywhere. The Riolu liked Azura. I giggled under my breath and hid my smile as I began to eat Lapis' mushroom stew. It was delicious. The mushrooms were soft and chewy. I liked how he used organic and natural ingredients found here in Ilex. _Wait! _Why do I care about his cooking?

"By the way..." Lapis spoke up.

I stopped eating and turned to him. "What?"

"This Riolu here was just hatched about a week ago." The boy placed a hand on the pokemon's head. "So don't be too hard on him."

"Huh?" I didn't do anything. Why did he say that? It's his pokemon.

"The gym in Goldenrod specializes in Normal types. Other than Toro, you should have another fighting-type." Lapis suggested.

"So what? You're giving me yer Riolu?" I was feeling a little confused by the sudden gift.

"That's right. I already planned it beforehand. That's why I didn't give him a nickname." Lapis stroked the blue pokemon's head as it looked up at him.

"So ya did plan ta follow me from the very start." I concluded as I narrowed my eyes. "Ya freakin' stalker."

"Very perceptive." Lapis complimented with a small chuckle. "Say it is a token of our first meeting as well as the start of us traveling together."

*cough* "W-wait. Traveling together? Just when did I agree ta that?" I almost choked on a mushroom. What in Arceus' name is he talking about?!

"So you'd prefer me to follow you in secret?" Lapis shot back.

"I want ya ta leave me alone!" I shouted.

The Riolu got startled by my outburst and hid behind Lapis' arm. I flinched back at my mistake. The boy calmed it down with gentle pats before looking at me with an unhappy expression and waited for an apology.

The blue dog glanced at me. He looked frightened. _Great, just great Sapph! Look at what you did!_ I scolded myself. Then I lowered my head and held out my hand. "Uhm, Rilo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta yell."

"R-rio?" The pokemon's face lit up a bit when I called it by a different name.

Lapis followed up with an encouraging smile and nudge. "Your trainer just gave you a name."

Rilo's face beamed with joy as he gave the boy a hug before turning towards me. "Rio!"

My trio came over when they realized they had a new member. Moro and Momo were the first to fawn over their new friend while Toro just watched behind them. Somehow, my Blaziken looked like a mother hen watching over her flock of little chicks. Moro and Rilo could still evolve to a much taller and fiercer form. Momo, on the other hand, I knew that I shouldn't speak to her about her evolution being second shortest fully evolved pokemon. She has issues being the smallest in my team.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget." Lapis interrupted and called back the Riolu. Rilo came over and stared curiously at him. The boy took out a little silver bell and tied it around the yellow collar on the Riolu's neck. "That's a Soothe bell. It's a small memento from all of us."

Rilo smiled at the present and gave Lapis' another hug. The raven-haired boy patted the pokemon and gestured his Kirlia to come over. Azura skipped towards us and grinned brightly at the Riolu, making the emanation pokemon flush. Xylo didn't display much of a reaction as he turned his head towards his trainer and my new pokemon. As usual, he remained silent and expressionless.

I saw how much Lapis' had cared for the Riolu. I didn't really understand as to why he was willing to part with him, if he took the effort to hatch it in the first place. After a short farewell from them, Rilo came back to me and handed his pokeball. I accepted the the red and white sphere and rubbed his head. "Welcome to the team, Rilo."

"Rio!"

"Well, we should turn in for the night." Lapis stood up, stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Azura and Xylo followed the yawning as did my pokemon. I agreed, though, I wasn't all that sleepy, having been knocked out half of the afternoon.

Lapis put away the pot and bowls while I set up my usual hammock between two trees. I shot glances back at the boy and his two pokemon. He was still much of a mystery to me. I still had no real idea to why he was following me. All of his answers so far were kind of vague. I couldn't even pursue the topic about him traveling with me.

It was late. I decided to talk to him about it in the morning. I lay my back on the hammock while my pokemon settled down together against the tree beside me. Moro and Momo were curled up at either side of Toro and Rilo was lying on the Blakizen's lap. I hid a smile. Toro was really the mother hen of the group.

I took a peek across the campsite to where Lapis and the others were. I was a little surprise. Lapis didn't use a sleeping bag or anything related. He just sat down leaning against Xylo's side like before but with his head down, and knee bent upwards with an arm on top. Azura rested next to him and the Sawsbuck laid its head on the ground.

Does he really sleep like that? Lapis was getting more mysterious. I continued to watch him as the vivid orange embers of the fire die down and fade into ashes. The sound of Hoothoots and Noctowls filled the atmosphere as well as the musical chirping of various insects. The leaves above me blocked my view of the night sky as I tossed around restlessly.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but somehow, I did.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lapis woke up and glanced at Sapphire and her pokemon to see if they were all asleep. After a making sure that they were, he stood up, arousing his two pokemon from their slumber. "Azura, tell me if they wake up. I'll be back." He whispered softly.

Azura nodded and watched as her trainer entered the woods as silent as he possibly could.

Not far from the campsite, Lapis scanned the shadows and whispered. "Hey, I know you're out there."

( … )

"Everything's going well. I gave her the Riolu." Lapis was talking to someone in a hush tone.

( … )

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. Xylo and Azura are with me."

( … )

"Yeah. I better go. I'll see you again after we exit the forest."

( … )

"I understand what he said, but this way I can kill two birds with one stone ...Or should I say three."

( … )

"I'm sure. Well, goodnight. Thanks for the mushrooms, by the way."

( … )

Lapis returned to the camp. Everyone was as they were before. He sighed in relief and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sapphire's TEAM**

**Toro** (Blaziken)  
Nature: _Quiet_

**Momo** (Minccino)  
Nature: _Sassy_

**Moro** (Flaaffy)  
Nature: _Docile_

**Rilo** (Riolu)  
Nature: _Lax_

**Lapis' TEAM**

**Azura** (Kirlia)  
Nature: _Sassy_

**Xylo** (Sawsbuck)  
Nature: _Serious_

* * *

_September 4__th_

Sapphire arose from her hammock by the smell of fresh dew and the sound of leaves rustling ine morning wind. After a quick stretch, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at Lapis and his pokemon. They were gone. All that was left was a note and a pot full of raw mushrooms.

Sapphire got up in a hurry and read the letter. It looked like it was written in a hurry. Part of her was expecting that it was a note saying goodbye, but instead…

* * *

_Dear Sapphire,_

_I decided to add a leek for this morning's mushroom stew, or would you have preferred me to stir fry the mushrooms instead? Anyway, I heard some Farfetch'd live around these parts. I'll try finding where they grow the leek stalks so I can add one to the stew. Wish me luck! I'll be back as soon as I can.  
_

_Sincerely, Lapis_

* * *

The Hoenn lass crumpled the piece of paper and threw it to Toro who burned it to ashes. Thinking for a second, Sapphire turned to her team with a serious look, "Alright, guys. Let's head out."

Toro and Moro readied to leave but Momo and Rilo seemed hesitant. The duo glanced at the forest to see if Lapis was coming. Sapphire went over to them and placed a hand over each of their heads. "Ya don't have ta worry over that guy. He'll catch up."

Momo and Rilo still wanted to wait for him, plus they didn't have breakfast yet. But in the end, they followed their trainer's wish. Sapphire's real motive was to ditch Lapis but she knew that the boy would end up following her nonetheless. The girl returned her three pokemon to their pokeballs and Momo hopped unto Sapphire's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Sapphire bounded away from the clearing and headed towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

Sometime later…

"I'm back!" Lapis returned with a sprig of green onions in hand. He was covered in leaves and feathers due to fighting over a single leek from a wild Farfetch'd. He was all smiles over his victory but the sight that greeted him made him frown. Sapphire was gone as well as her pokemon. Lapis scratched his head and brushed off the dirt. "I should have seen this coming."

"_Told you so!_" Azura giggled.

( … )

"I'll get breakfast ready. You _two_ lead them back."

( … )

"Kirlia!" Azura teleported away, leaving Xylo and Lapis to fix food for them later on.

* * *

Sapphire and Momo ventured deep into Ilex forest, ignoring the hungry moans of their stomach. So far, all they came across was tree after tree, after tree. Everywhere looked exactly the same as before. Even the wild's girl senses were no help in figuring out the exit.

She decided to climb up a tree to get a better view. Her head popped out of the treetops and she surveyed the area. Acres of forestry grew miles around. In the distance, she saw tall buildings. Her face lit up with relief. "_Finally_! That must be Goldenrod City."

Sapphire jumped down and hurriedly ran towards her desired destination. Moving agilely between the trees, the girl surged through the woods with speed and eagerness. Then she smelled something oddly familiar in the direction she was headed. It was a mix of mushrooms cooking and blooming flowers. Sapphire couldn't believe it. She passed a couple more trees and found herself back at the campsite.

"W-what the?!" The blue-eyed girl stood in shock.

"Welcome back. Did you have a nice run?" Lapis was grinning as he readied a hot bowl full of stew for Sapphire and her pokemon.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8  
**

**Hahaha... The mystery deepens!  
Who was he talking to? Just so we're clear, it's not the Paras!  
**

**Any opinions concerning Lapis? (btw. it's short for Lapis Lazuli, a blue gem similar to a sapphire)**

**Did anyone make guesses about Azura and Xylo?  
Azura probably can give you hints about her origin.**

**I've read a lot of fanfics with a Riolu/Lucario. It's a cool pokemon. I need one here as well. **

**I'm having a hard time readjusting my timeline. I'm a day or two early. lol.  
So far, according to my timeline; Goldenrod and Ecruteak City will be great! Plus the dexholders will be there as well (Latter)  
**

**Thanks so much facelessclocks!  
I'm so glad you like the battles! **=D**  
There will be bigger cliffhangers in the far-off future.  
**

**Dead Bones Sam: I can't give any hints about Ruby yet.  
As the story develops maybe you can piece together some clues.  
It's more fun to keep people guessing.**

**Thanks novaking2832!  
It's really great to have a loyal reviewer! **xD

**_Please leave a review. Tell me what you think? It really encourages me!_**


	10. Unshakable Familiarity

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unshakable Familiarity**

* * *

Sapphire and company were having breakfast, and all the while, the brunette was giving menacing stares at Lapis. She knew he did something that made her end up back at camp but how, she did not know. On the other hand, the raven haired boy acted as if nothing happened. He also didn't seem to mind the angry look that the girl was giving him. He just continued to eat his improved version of mushroom stew.

Azura came back a few minutes after Sapphire which made the girl even more suspicious of Lapis. The Kirlia's trainer welcomed her back and gave her a steaming hot bowl of stew. Without even looking at Sapphire, the shiny emotion pokemon accepted it and sat placidly beside her trainer.

"As soon as we're done, let's head over to Goldenrod City," said Lapis.

"Even if ya didn't say anythin', I would've gone anyway!" Sapphire was fuming as she furiously chowed down Lapis' cooking. Her pokemon just watched and shuddered at their trainer who was emitting a deadly aura.

In her head, Sapphire kept wishing for him to go away and leave her alone. She didn't want a travelling partner _especially_ when that person's looks keep reminding her of Ruby. The uncanny resemblance was too much to ignore; his features, his voice, the flickering warmth in his eyes, even though they were blue and that gentle smile.

But that person isn't Ruby. Or is he? If he is, why would he pretend to be someone else? Why didn't he just say so right away? Is he hiding something? If so, then what could it be?

Every time she looked at him, it was painful. And every time she thought to herself if Lapis wasn't Ruby, it was frustratingly annoying.

The boy was a complete stranger to her but _he_, on the other hand, behaves as if they've friends for a long time. It was odd. Why would he show even the sliver of interest to someone he never knew personally? He was once Ruby's neighbour, but that was about six to seven years ago and Ruby never mentioned anything about him to Sapphire.

The Hoenn girl thought of asking him more questions but because Lapis just replies vague answers, she decided not to. In the end, she huffed in annoyance as she finished gulping down the food.

"Was it good?" Lapis smiled brightly.

Sapphire glared at him fiercely, but still the boy didn't even flinch. He remained grinning and the happy air around him was not fading.

_What the heck is wrong with him?! _The girl asked herself.

* * *

After eating, all of them set out. Azura and Sapphire with Momo on her shoulder were in front while Lapis trailed behind them, and the rest of the pokemons were in their respective pokeballs. The boy was calmly breathing in the fresh forest air as he placed his hands behind is head and looked up at the sunbeams showering down from the lush green leaves above.

Azura was enjoyably dancing around the falling leaves and sunlight as she flaunted her radiant amber eyes and cool blue locks. Sapphire had settled down a bit at the carefree sight. Her mood was lightening up. As long as she didn't pay much attention to Lapis, her head wasn't going to boil over.

● ~ • ~ ● ~

But somehow, Lapis just doesn't know when to keep quiet. Sapphire shifted her attention to a soft whistling sound coming from behind her. It was coming from him, alright. The brunette saw the boy pressing a leaf against his lips and continuously blowing against it.

The peaceful melody resonated in the air and seemed to enchant the forest all around. Butterfrees and Venomoths slowly flew out of the trees to listen. They hovered a safe distance from Lapis and fluttered playfully like they were dancing. Other pokemon like Oddish and Paras poked their heads out of the bushes and listened intently as he passed by. Momo and Azura seemed attracted to his playing as well. The Minccino's ears were perked up and she looked really happy. The Kirlia continued her little performance but followed the rhythm of her trainer's playing. Meanwhile, Sapphire didn't know what to make of it. Lapis was really an enigmatic boy. Every few minutes, he would surprise her with something new. It both made her curious and doubtful.

The tranquil melody continued. Sapphire could feel her heart easing down at the gentle sound, but part of her did not like it. The music seemed to reach the places where she shut her emotions away. In a moment, her heart thumped as her gaze met with Lapis' deep blue eyes. Sapphire felt as if she was slowly being swallowed by the ocean blue orbs of his.

A single blink from her broke her trance-like state and Lapis stopped playing. He looked at her with a plain expression, "Is there something wrong?"

Sapphire rapidly shook her head out of daze. "N-No. Nothing's wrong."

The wild pokemon hurried back to their hiding places as Sapphire returned her attention to the path in front. Lapis threw away the leaf and spoke up. "Why don't you take out Rilo and train him for a bit?"

"…Ah, right." Sapphire removed one of the pokeballs from her belt and sent out the Riolu. Then Azura quickly came over and placed a hand on its head, making the little blue dog fluster. For a few seconds, the two seemed to be having a conversation through telepathy. It caused Sapphire to raise a lot more suspicion.

Azura shot a quick innocent smile to the girl before removing her hand away from Rilo and skipping towards Lapis' side. Sapphire looked at the Riolu and then back at Lapis and his pokemon. She raised a brow and asked, "What was that about?"

Lapis patted the shiny Kirlia's head and replied, "She was just wishing him luck, that's all."

"…Okay." Sapphire reluctantly accepted his answer and shifted her attention to the Riolu. "Well, Rilo. Let's get ta training!"

"Rio." Rilo nodded in agreement.

For the past few hours, Lapis leaned against a tree and watched Sapphire train the emanation pokemon. The brown-haired girl was surprised how agile the little guy actually was. Rilo was a lax little fella but when it comes down to it, he could even match up to Sapphire's pace. He was a fighting type after all.

At first, the Riolu was battling against the bug-type pokemon in the forest. It was difficult pinning him against opponents who were resistant to its type. Sapphire decided to try a different method. She moved on to friendly sparring with Toro. It was a good opportunity for the week old pokemon to learn from a fellow fighting-type. The Blaziken obliged.

While they were busy, Momo and Azura were getting along. The sassy females were playing around with the Minccino's fashion case. Momo took out vibrant orange ribbons and tied them to the Kirlia's teal blue locks. It perfectly matched her clip-like horns as they criss-crossed along her hair.

Meanwhile, Lapis was leisurely tweaking his camera before snapping a few shots of Sapphire and the rest of the pokemon. Lucky for him, he shutter noises were left unnoticed. After a good five to seven snaps, he looked over the photos he'd taken with a satisfied grin.

Sapphire finally looked back at the boy and saw he was doing something with his camera. Her expression darkened. She could only guess what kind pictures her stalker took of her.

"Rilo, Toro…" Sapphire gestured to the duo. "… just keep going. I'll be _right_ back…" Then she walked over to Lapis, leaving her two pokemon gulping and fearing for the outcome.

Lapis noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up and smiled at the glaring brunette. "Hey, wanna see some of my photos?"

"_Hey, Sapph, wanna see my portfolios?" _Ruby's familiar enthusiastic words echoed in the girl's head. A sharp pain pierced her heart but she made sure that Lapis' could not perceive it from her face. With a stoic front, Sapphire sat down next to him and peered through the screen of the device.

The first few pictures were pokemon. There was a Vileplume with a large orange flower that was covered in red ring patterns instead of the common huge red flora with white spots. Another was a Butterfree with a slightly different wing color and design. It was beige and it had two small orange spots at the corner of its upper wing. According to Lapis, they weren't shiny. They were just native to an island called Valencia in the Orange Islands.

Sapphire never heard of that place. It made her wonder just how many and what kind of places Lapis went during his journey. The boy did mention he liked to travel. It perked the girl's curiosity as the raven-haired lad showed her more pictures that he took from other regions. Some sights were familiar. There was a town floating in the middle of the ocean and another was a city situated in the trees. Sapphire took a closer look and recognized those places to be located in Hoenn. She realized that Lapis had gone to her home region before, but did Ruby know? Did Lapis even tell him?

"Hoenn is really _beautiful_." The boy commented.

Once again, his tone and voice rang a sense of familiarity in Sapphire's ears. He sounded just like Ruby. She turned to him, and for the second time, met with his cool mystifying yet gentle gaze. Sapphire felt frozen on the spot as the face of the boy she loved overlapped with Lapis'.

"…Ruby." She murmured unconsciously.

Lapis' eyes didn't waivered from the girl's. He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingers, sending a warm sensation that almost made Sapphire's heart skip. The contact didn't make her flinch. She remained unmoving.

"…Hey, there's a leaf stuck to your face." Lapis pulled back his hand and revealed a little green blade between his fingers. Sapphire abruptly jolted back into reality and on sheer instinct…

***smack***

She slapped Lapis' face.

"The heck?!" The boy backed up in shock as he cupped his red cheek. "What did I do?!"

"Who said ya could touch me just like that?!" Sapphire yelled. Her face was flustered and she vigorously wiped the place where Lapis' had touched her.

"I was getting a freaking leaf, for Arceus sake!" The raven-haired boy shouted back and secured the camera that had fallen to the ground while his other hand was still cupping the sore spot on his face.

Sapphire stood up and stomped away, grumbling.

Azura excused herself from Momo and hurried to her trainer's side. The Kirlia fussed over him and wondered if he was okay. Lapis' stroked her head and admired her little ribbons before replying that he was fine.

Sapphire wanted to completely forget what had occurred so she devoted all her attention on her two fighting types who were cautiously standing by. "Rilo, Toro, let's finish up."

Both her pokemon nodded in compliance and continued their training. Momo tidied up her belongings and scampered towards her trainer. Sapphire didn't notice the little chinchilla coming closer. She was busily watching the Blaziken and Riolu spar.

"Mi-Mincci!" Momo called for her attention which she luckily got.

"Whatcha want, Momo?" Sapphire's tone was still furious but since she was talking to her pokemon. It had simmered down a bit. The red-eyed Minccino looked up to her with concern. She knew that Sapphire couldn't understand pokemon language so she just let her expression do the talking.

Sapphire exhaled deeply and picked up the furry gray chinchilla. "I really miss him, Momo. I thought I could handle it, but lately… I just don't know anymore."

"..Mincci." Momo wondered what she could do to cheer her trainer up. She peered above the girl's shoulder and glanced at Lapis and Azura who seemed to be conversing about something. Momo puffed her cheeks and squirmed away from her trainer.

"Hey, where're ya going?" Sapphire's gaze followed the Minccino as she ran up to the boy and his psychic pokemon. The event earlier flashed through her mind at the sight of Lapis. She turned away but still questioned herself what was Momo going to do.

The approaching Minccino drew Lapis' attention away from his Kirlia. "Hey, Momo. Do you want something?"

"Minccino Minicci-Minccino!" Momo squeaked and pointed accusingly at the boy with the dark blue eyes who was in turn surprised by it.

Lapis nudged his pokemon and asked, "Azura, translation please?"

"_Momo says that you should stay away from Sapphire._" The blue emotion pokemon explained through telepathy. "

"I see." Lapis looked back at the little chinchilla that was glaring the same way her trainer did. "Sorry if you think I hurt your trainer, Momo. But I can't leave her alone. She gets into trouble too easily."

The Minccino thought about it for a second and knew he was right. She sat down and sulked, trying to figure out a better alternative. Lapis smiled and petted her head warmly, "I'll try not to bother her too much. But I'm glad, though. Sapph's lucky to have a pokemon that cares for her a lot."

Momo slapped his hand away and squeaked angrily again. "Mi-Minccino!"

Azura relayed the message to her trainer, "_She said not to call her Sapph_."

"Okay-okay… I won't call her Sapph." Lapis tried to calm the furious furball.

Seeing that she had done all she could, Momo hurried back to her trainer with a sense of accomplishment. Rilo and Toro were taking a final breather and Sapphire was noting down some attacks and strategies in her mind.

"Minccino!" Momo called out to them with a proud grin.

"Hey, Momo." Sapphire walked over to her and crouched down. "What did ya talk about?"

"Mincci-Minccino!" Momo replayed the situation where she acted out how she scolded Lapis and how the boy obeyed without question. It was slightly more exaggerated than what really occurred but it made Sapphire giggle and show a fanged smile.

"Nice work, Momo." The brunette praised the Minccino for her efforts.

Then Azura came over, shifting everyone's attention especially Rilo's. "_Lapis says if you guys aren't leaving now. We will be going on ahead._"

Sapphire found it sort of strange. She glanced at the boy and saw he was already mounting on his Sawsbuck. He wasn't looking back nor was he smiling at all. He just faced the path in front as he waited for Azura to come back. The girl wondered if Momo's talk did work or was it something else.

"_Well, we're leaving. Let's meet again at the end of the forest._" The emotion pokemon bid everyone goodbye and gave a farewell hug to the Riolu who became stiff as a rock afterwards. Lapis returned Azura to her pokemon ball and rode off without a word. Sapphire stared as they rushed passed the trees and disappeared from her sight.

Afterwards, it became unusually quiet. Only the soft rustling of leaves could be heard all around. Sapphire tried not to mind it. She told herself that she should be thankful her stalker was gone. Momo and the others looked at their trainer with wonder as if they wanted to know what they were going to do now.

Sapphire paused for a second. Then she started pacing, feeling agitated for some reaso. _First, he wants to travel with me. Now, he just runs off and leaves me? Can't he make up his damn mind?! Grrr…But why should I even care? He's gone. I should be happy, _she thought_._

Sapphire's pokemon trio watched their trainer walk back and forth. The girl's brows furrowed as she seemed to be muttering to herself. Moro, who was still in her pokeball, was feeling dizzy. Thankfully, Toro put a stop to it. The blaze pokemon placed a claw on her trainer and squawked softly, "…blaze."

"Thanks Toro." Sapphire took a deep breath and exhaled. "I guess we should make our way to Goldenrod City now, huh?"

The three nodded in response. Sapphire returned Rilo and Toro to their pokeballs to rest after rigorous training. Momo perched on her usual place and wagged excitedly in anticipation to reach the next city.

* * *

Sapphire loved traveling through the forest. It was her element, being surrounded by tall thick trees and sturdy vines. The forest smell and the rustle of the leaves felt like home. The main problem was finding the way out, but that was soon resolved by the hoof prints imprinted on the ground. Sapphire could tell that they belonged to Lapis' Sawsbuck, Xylo. Judging from the depth of the marks, it was obvious that the boy left them on purpose so that Sapphire wouldn't get lost. The brown-haired teen didn't know whether to be thankful or irritated that her stalker was treating her like she couldn't do things on her own.

After some time following the tracks, Sapphire and Momo came across a small wooden structure with a red rooftop. It was a shrine. Moss had accumulated at the foot but it was still in good condition. According to the description written, it was for the guardian of the forest. Sapphire was curious to know what being watched over the forest of Ilex, but the sign didn't specify.

"The forest guardian, eh?" Sapphire pondered for a moment as she listened to the serene howls of the wind passing through the trees all around. She looked up at the pale blue sky between the verdant foliage. The sunlight was warm in comparison to the cool shade of the trees. Checking her poketch, it was around 2pm. She didn't know how far Goldenrod was or how big Ilex forest is.

"Mincci?" Momo nudged her trainer.

"Yeah, Momo. We better get a move on." Sapphire shrugged off the worry of her time schedule. She had a good amount of time; 15 and a half to be exact, and there were six badges more to collect.

The blue-eyed lass walked further and unexpectedly got a whiff of an soothing aromatic smell of flowers. Not far, she saw Lapis lying on the ground with his head resting on Xylo and his arms covering his eyes. Azura was right beside him, patiently watching over. They didn't seem to notice her presence until Xylo's head turned towards her, alerting the Kirlia.

Azura stood up and skipped over. "_Glad you guys caught up._"

"Is he okay?" Sapphire inquired, feeling concerned.

"_The exit was nearby. When we got out, it was too sunny for him. He just got a minor headache. But with Xylo's Aromatherapy, he should be fine in a few._" Azura replied through her mind.

_Lapis got a headache because it was too sunny? He traveled to many places yet he can't take a little sun? Surely, he went to places hotter that this. _Sapphire thought. With wonderment, she walked over to him and Xylo as Azura followed suit. "Hey..."

Lapis mumbled an almost inaudible reply.

"I can't hear ya..." Sapphire placed her hands on her hips and waited for a proper response.

"Go on ahead." Lapis spoke up without removing his arms from his face. "After you pass the daycare canter, Goldenrod City is just up ahead."

"That's not my I'm here..."

The raven-haired boy was silent for a moment. "...I'm fine."

"Ya really can't stand the sun?"

"If it's too bright. Then yes. Don't bother asking why. I can't really give you a good explanation."

"Alright then." Sapphire sat down in front of him. As much as she wanted to go to Goldenrod without him, she couldn't just leave him in that state. "I'll wait with ya till it gets cooler."

Lapis let out a small chuckle as a smile curved just below his arms. "Ruby was right when he mentioned you really care for others, _even_ if they were total strangers... I like it. It's an admirable quality."

"How long have ya two known each other?" Sapphire asked.

"Long enough..." Lapis trailed off.

It was another unclear answer but Sapphire ignored it. Azura and Momo were hanging out once again as their trainers continued their conversation. The forest was ever peaceful and time just passed like the wandering wind. Sapphire was little by little getting to know the boy. Lapis had gone almost everywhere; Hoenn, Unova, Sinnoh, the Sevii Islands and the Orange Archipelago. The only place where he hasn't gone was Kanto, but he said that he planned to go there as well one day.

Hearing about his travels, the blue eyed girl realized how big the world really was. She spent most of her life in Hoenn that she didn't know what other regions were really like. She managed to go to Kanto but that was only for a few days. And now, she is in Johto but she had only seen four out of ten of its towns and cities.

"You should prepare yourself for Goldenrod, then." Lapis advised. "That place is the third largest city in the world while Lilycove City in Hoenn is fourth."

Astonished at the info, Sapphire could only imagine comparing the two cities. She had been to Lilycove a few times, being asked by Ruby to watch him compete in the contests there. The place was huge. Knowing now that Goldenrod is bigger made her both reluctant and eager to see it.

The time was now half past three...

Lapis got up and stretched. "Sorry for the delay. Let's get going."

Sapphire stood and motioned for her Minccino to come back. Momo scampered merrily towards her and positioned herself on the girl's shoulder while Azura returned to Lapis' side as the boy recalled Xylo to his pokeball.

The exit was not far, just like what Lapis had told. After leaving the shady woods, Sapphire winced at the afternoon rays that greeted her. She shielded her eyes with a hand as she adjusted to the light before she taking a good look at the path before them. There was a building with wide fences along the road, probably the daycare center. And up ahead after that, rose several skyscrapers. The girl took a deep breath to let the scenery sink in. _I'm almost to Goldenrod._ She said to herself.

"Still sunny, but it's not too bad." Lapis commented, shading his eyes from the sun beams.

"Well, let's get going then." Sapphire walked ahead.

"_What about you-know-who?_" Azura asked her trainer, telepathically.

"Don't worry" The boy whispered. "We'll meet up again when the time is right."

* * *

They reached the Daycare center and Sapphire caught a glimpse of someone tending to the pokemon near the pond. Her mouth curved into a frown as she jumped over the wooden fence and walked over to that person. Lapis and Azura stayed at the side, not wanting to get in the way of the girl emitting a death-like presence.

There was a black haired boy wearing an orange long-sleeved jacket and a cap with googles, crouching down the edge of the water, watching a Politoed play around with an Azurill. His back was turned. He didn't notice Sapphire coming closer.

"...Hello Senior Gold." Sapphire spoke in a dark tone.

"Wild ga-" Before the boy could fully turn around, his junior pushed him from behind with her foot, plunging him into water with a loud splash.

Gold popped out of the pond and coughed out the water. "Is that any way to treat your senior!?"

"I told ya I'd kick yer ass if ever I'd see ya again!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Gold smirked. "That coat really suits you, little _miss-pretty-in-pink_."

With veins popping, Sapphire growled and grabbed her senior's collar, pulling the breeder out of the water. "Ya really do have a death wish."

"Hey, cut it out. He's had enough." Another boy with raven hair clutched the girl's wrists, preventing further punishment for Gold.

"Mind yer own business!" Sapphire released her senior and jerked her hands away from Lapis, who backed off, not wanting to get involved in her fury.

Gold got to his feet and peered at Sapphire's companion. "P-prissy boy?!"

Lapis turned to him. That was when Gold saw his deep blue eyes. His other features were like Ruby but those midnight orbs told a different story. The breeder squeezed out the excess water from his clothes and approached him. Sapphire knew that look her senior had. It was the same when she first saw Lapis in person.

Gold eyed him discreetly. He couldn't shrug off the uncanny resemblance.

The zaffre eyed remained composed as he held out his hand. "My name's Lapis."

Gold stared as his hand and then narrowed his gaze towards Lapis' face. Then he got a smell of strongly aromatic flora from the boy, making him back off and almost gag on reflex. "The heck is that smell?! What guy in his right mind wear a girl's perfume?"

"It's not perfume. It's the scent of my pokemon's Aromatherapy." Lapis corrected, trying to stay calm as possible at the comment.

"Well, **F****lower boy**. It reeks. I have a Sunflora but she doesn't smell as girly as you." Gold pinched his nose and gestured him to stay away.

"F-flower boy?!" Lapis was at the point of snapping, surprising Sapphire. The two males just met but they are already at each others' nerves.

"Is everything alright?" An old lady came over, hearing a commotion from the daycare building. In her arms was a small blue pokemon with a large fin on its head and another on its rear.

"Sorry, granny. My junior and her... friend just came over for a visit." said Gold as he walked passed Lapis.

"I see." The elderly woman greeted the two teens as they smiled back.

"Sorry for intruding." Lapis bowed down apologetically.

Suddenly, the little blue creature squirmed out of the lady's arms and hurried over to the blue-eyed boy. "Mudkip!"

"It's been a while since I've seen one of these pokemon." Lapis picked up the small mudfish pokemon and rubbed its fin, tenderly. An almost nostalgic feeling flickered in his eyes.. "Hey there, little guy."

It was déjà vu. Sapphire recalled Ruby's pokemon, Zuzu who was once a Mudkip. The sight before her made the memories clear and vivid in her mind.

The old lady smiled and went nearer. "She has taken quite a shine to you. A young trainer left her here for a while but so far she hasn't really gotten used to pokemon or people. It even took me a while to coax it into letting me touch her."

"So the Mudkip's a she." Lapis concluded.

"Kip!" The female mudfish chimed and nestled against the boy's arms.

"How about you kids have something to eat?" The Daycare Lady suggested.

"Sounds good!" Gold eagerly marched towards the center, but was stopped by the old woman.

"_You,_ young man, need to change into dry clothes first. I won't have you dripping water all over the house." She said and started to walk back to the building.

"Aww... man." Gold sighed in exasperation and turned to her junior. "You better leave me some food. This is your fault in the first place."

"Yer the one who made fun of me over the computer." Sapphire argued.

"I didn't think you'd be so defensive about Prissy boy's hand-made clothes..." Gold came over to Lapis. "And _you_, a friendly warning, that wild gal's a violent one. Better stay clear if you know what's good for you."

"I don't mind." Lapis replied with a sincere smile.

"eh?" Gold was taken back.

"Senior Gold, you should know that guy's been stalking me since I first arrived." Sapphire said bluntly.

Gold raised a brow at the blue-eyed boy. "Hey flower boy, I've got two words for you... **TA-KEN.**"

"...Don't you mean _one_?"

"That's not the point!" The Johto dexholder shouted. "She already has a boyfriend."

"I know." Lapis was still straightforward.

*sweat drop* "You're one weird dude... I'm outta here!." Gold walked away, followed by Sapphire.

Azura teleported to her trainer's side. "_I'd say that went well._"

Lapis chuckled softly. "I think so too..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9  
**

**Lapis' character is coming in nicely. There are so many mysteries concerning him. Just the way I like it. *evil grin*  
**

**I was writing the chapter a few times a day. Sometimes, not consecutively. So it might be a little choppy. Please Review and let me know.  
**

**Btw. The cover image can be seen in my deviant art. I placed a link on my profile. I'm not good at faces but please bare with me.  
Perhaps it will give you some more clues.**

**I was surprised that my 1st Fanfic is still pouring in views. 9200 and above so far while this one is still in the 1000s.**

**I wanna know how to get more reviews.  
How about if it reaches 20, I'll post something about what happened to Ruby.  
How about it?  
**

**Thanks facelessclocks for the review! =D  
**


	11. A World Unseen

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A World Unseen**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

The Daycare couple welcomed us in for some snacks, mainly Oran berry pie and Apricorn juice while senior Gold was somewhere looking for spare clothes to change into, after I pushed him into the pond, _serves him right_.

I sat down at the table with Momo curiously looking over the food from my shoulder. I'm glad she didn't react badly to the Apricorn juice. I didn't know what I would have done if she had thrown a tantrum.

Lapis sat beside me, still fawning over the female Mudkip in his arms. Azura followed behind and took a seat near her trainer. It sort of just hit me that I'm travelling with him, though that wasn't my intention at all. I only planned to accompany him till he got better. As soon as I reach Goldenrod and earn my third badge, I'll part ways with him. Whether he agrees or not, it's not my problem.

As our plates were handed to us, senior Gold came down with a similar set of clothes, only drier. He was eager to chow down on the newly baked pie, but then his attention was drawn to the shiny Kirlia. I figured he had the same idea as me when I first saw Azura. She is the uncanny resemblance of Ruby's Gallade, Zaffiro. Lapis introduced his pokemon and made Gold completely shrug off the subject. Another reason, I figured, he had other important priorities in mind.

"Let's eat!" He sat down opposite to Lapis and quickly grabbed a knife and fork.

Senior Gold sliced off a piece that was almost a quarter of the pie. The old couple didn't seem to mind. They just smiled and offered us some juice. Lapis evenly cut a part of the pie for me and for himself. The rest of the pokemon had food for their own which they heartily enjoyed.

"It's so nice to see a young _couple_ travelling together these days," commented the Day-care Lady.

I nearly choked on my food when I heard it. I desperately corrected her between coughs. "W-we aren't… a c-couple."

The Daycare elders were taken by surprise and they looked at each other in wonder. Meanwhile Lapis remained silent for some reason. He didn't mind that we were mistaken for boyfriend and girlfriend, nor did he react when I said that we weren't.

Unexpectedly, Gold came to my rescue. "This gal already HAS a boyfriend and it's NOT him." He purposely emphasized a few parts as if he was implying something to Lapis, but still he didn't show much of a reaction to his words. The golden-eyed breeder turned to the old couple and continued, "…Her boyfriend is a prissy pretty boy with a weird hat and even weirder tastes."

At first, I thought that senior Gold was trying to help. Now he's just flat out insulting Ruby in front of me. I growled under my breath and clenched my fists, almost bending my eating utensils. "Don't make me kick ya back in the water…"

Gold flinched and quieted down, but not fully. He softly mumbled but I could still hear what he was saying. "See? He's even chose a violent gal for a girlfriend."

If we were the only ones present, I would have shown him how violent I could really be. But lucky for him, we weren't. I didn't want to give a bad impression to the Day-care couple who were kind enough to offer us some snacks.

The conversation went only smoothly afterwards. I told them about my journey so far in Johto and Lapis also talked about more of his travels. It was interesting hearing more of the places that I never knew of. It just goes to show how little I saw and how small my world in Hoenn actually was.

After eating, we let out all our pokemon to enjoy what was left of the afternoon. Lapis was patiently teaching the Mudkip to get along with other pokemon, specifically Xylo, Moro and Momo. Azura was exploring the yard while towing the flustered Rilo by the paw. I knew the Riolu had a crush on the blue Kirlia but seeing them like that, made me think of that Azura was being an older sister towards Rilo. Toro was hanging out with Gold's Explotaro. It had been a long time since they've seen each other. They must have lots to catch up.

"Hey."

I heard Gold's voice calling out. I turned around and saw him walk over to Lapis. I didn't hear what they were talking about but it was really short because a minute later, Lapis headed towards me while still carrying around the little blue mudfish pokemon.

"Watch her for a few minutes, okay?" He handed me the female Mudkip but she didn't want to part with him. After some encouragement and reassurance, the timid pokemon finally agreed to let me hold her.

"If you are wondering, Gold and I are just going to have a man-to-man talk, whatever that means." Lapis chuckled and petted the Mudkip for a last minute confidence boost. "I'll be back to play later."

Then he ran off and left me with the Mudkip. _A man-to-man talk? _I decided not to mind it. Last time I did, it didn't end well. I sighed at the memory and settled down on the grassy ground. Moro and Momo came towards me to assist in baby-sitting while the two boys started having their conversation at the other side of the wide open yard.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The pale saffron sky signalled the day was nearing its end. The clouds above were still white but were lined with a hint of yellow. Pidgeys and Pidgettos flew overhead and descended to the woods. The warm afternoon wind was beginning to chill down.

"I'll give it to you straight, Flower boy." Gold spoke in serious tone which was uncommon for him. "What do you want with my junior?"

"I-I just want to travel with her. That's all..." Lapis replied as calm as he possibly could, given the piercing stare that the older boy was giving him.

"Do you plan on hitting on her?" asked Gold bluntly.

The younger boy sweat dropped. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"I want to know what you're up to." The raven-haired breeder came up to him, emitting a menacing presence as a warning. "She's already had it rough. As her senior, I don't want _someone_ causing her problems. Got it?"

"Yeah." Lapis turned away and dwelled deep into his thoughts. "I don't plan to cause her problems. I just want to go with her on her journey."

"That's it?" Gold didn't believe him.

"I have _other _reasons as well." Lapis added, smiling. "But that's something I cannot tell you or her… But I guarantee that it's not something bad."

"Oh, really? If it's not bad, then why don't you just say it?" Gold stood his ground, not willing to let the boy off the hook yet.

"I just said that I can't tell." Lapis tried to reason with him.

"Then how about a pokemon battle?" Gold suggested. "If I win, you either spill the beans or leave my junior alone and if you win, I'll let things slide."

Lapis hesitated but in the end, he agreed. He motioned for his Kirlia and in an instant, Azura teleported to his side.

"Explotaro!" In a loud voice, Gold called for his Typhlosion who got up and hurried over to him.

The breeder's sudden shout alerted Sapphire. By the looks of things, she guessed they were going to have a battle. It was an unexpected turn of events. Curious to know how it will turn out and how good or bad Lapis does in a battle; she stood up and came closer. The rest her pokemon followed suit behind her, as well as the Mudkip. Rilo also joined up with them to see Azura's battle. The pokemon at the daycare sensed the hostility in the air and moved back to the side-lines.

It was a one on one battle. Gold took his position on one side of the field and Lapis on the other. Both their pokemon eyed each other as they readied themselves.

"Let's get the party started!" The Johto dexholder commanded first. "Explotaro, Smokescreen!"

A thick black cloud emerged from the fire pokemon's back and shrouded the battlefield.

Lapis was not bothered by the decrease in visibility. His eyes didn't waiver from the battle unfolding in front of him. "You do understand that my Kirlia is a psychic type? Something like this is nothing." He called out to his pokemon in the dark mist. "Azura, find out where the attack will come from and counter accordingly."

The amber eyes and horns of the Kirlia glowed neon blue in preparation for its attack. Moments of heavy tension passed. Azura's psychic senses kicked in. "_From below._" She jumped out of the way and a second later, Explotaro burst out from the ground. On cue, Azura blasted the Typhlosion with Psychic, knocking back the Volcano pokemon and clearing the smokescreen.

"Explotaro, use Flamethrower!" Gold shouted. The breeder's Typhlosion regained its balance and landed nimbly on its feet before releasing blazing red torrents from its back.

"Azura, Lightscreen!"

Lapis' Kirlia created a translucent powder blue glass in front of itself and deflected the fiery stream. When the onslaught ended, Explotaro followed up with Flame Charge. Engulfed in flames, it charged at its opponent at tremendous speed, breaking the defensive barrier and tackling the Kirlia.

Gold smirked. "Nothing much you could do at close range—"

"Thunder Punch now!"

Azura's eyes shot open. She landed on one leg and swung a fist full of golden of electricity at the unsuspecting Volcano pokemon. Explotaro jumped away from his enemy, shaken up but not paralyzled.

Lapis didn't waste a second of the opportunity. "Azura, follow up with Magical Leaf!" Illuminating crescent leaves shot out from the psychic pokémon's arms and spun rapidly towards the the target.

"Explotaro escape underground!" Gold' Typhlosion snapped out of its daze in time and dug through the earth, evading the Kirlia's attack.

Lapis eyed the situation carefully. "Azura, freeze the area with Blizzard."

As instructed, the shiny Kirlia created up a snow storm that turned the battleground into an ice field. The pokemon at the side-lines huddled together and braced themselves against the freezing atmosphere.

"There's only one escape." Lapis muttered under his breath as Azura read his mind and anticipated the next event.

"Explotaro!" Gold called for his pokemon who was trap somewhere beneath the icy ground.

A second later, Explotaro, coated in fiery red flames, charged out from the hole he dug out. He roared and glared at his enemy but the Kirlia had vanished. Before he could find her location, Azura appeared in front of him, just a few inches away from the fire surrounding the volcano pokemon. Her irises lit up with an eerie red glow as her enemy did the same before falling to the ground.

Azura landed gracefully and stood before the slumbering enemy. Lapis looked towards the golden-eyed breeder who was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Give up now. If Azura uses Dream Eater, your Typhlosion will be even more injured."

Gold sighed and relaxed his fists. "Fine. You win this time, Flower boy."

Lapis nodded and gestured to his Kirlia. Azura extended her arms towards Explotaro and conjured up a light pink sphere between them.

"Hey! I lost already! What gives?!" Gold exclaimed as he rushed towards his pokemon.

"Calm down." Lapis approached the middle of the battlefield. "It's only Heal Pulse."

The peach-colored orb emitted little sparkles that showered down and healed the Volcano pokemon's injuries. Afterwards Azura skipped to her trainer's side and received a gentle pat and a well-deserved praise.

Lapis faced Gold and smiled. "A deal's a deal."

"Yeah, yeah…" The Johto dexholder averted his gaze and crouched down beside Explotaro who was beginning to wake up. "That was a good fight… Sorry Explotaro. We underestimated our opponent this time."

Gold stood up once again and turned to Lapis. "I didn't expect your Kirlia to know Thunder Punch and Blizzard."

"Azura's father takes credit for the Thunder Punch. The Blizzard, however, I have to thank a certain _someone _for it." Lapis' face softened as he recalled something from his memories. Gold was about to ask more about it but he noticed Sapphire coming towards to them.

"Why the sudden battle?" The Hoenn dexholder questioned.

"Heh." Gold chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lapis' neck, catching the younger boy by surprise. "It's something between guys. You wouldn't understand."

Sapphire sulked at his response. Rilo shyly popped his head from behind his trainer's leg and wondered if Azura was alright. The orange-eyed Kirlia met his gaze and smiled sweetly, making the Riolu shrink back behind the brown-haired girl.

"Well, I'm beat!" Gold stretched his arms in the air and yawned deeply, releasing Lapis. "There's an extra room upstairs. I'm sure Granny won't mind. It's reserved for guests anyway."

"Huh?" Sapphire thought she heard wrong. An extra room meant that there was only _one_ and that she had to share that room with her stalker. "I'm not sleeping with Flower boy here!" She yelled, pointing to Lapis.

"What's with the _Flower boy_ nickname?!" Lapis exclaimed, but he was ignored.

"Eh? Who said you'd be sleeping with Flower boy here?" Gold curled his arm around Lapis once again. "Of course he's bunking with me. Why? Did you have any hidden motives?" He narrowed his eyes towards his junior. "Maybe he's not the one I should be watching…"

Sapphire flushed bright red in embarrassment and anger. "W-what are ya tryin' ta say?!"

"I don't know. You were the one who was implying something in the first place." Gold started walking away with Lapis struggling to break free from his hold. Azura as well as the female Mudkip followed suit, leaving Sapphire standing there, dumbstruck.

"Mincci..." Momo patted her trainer's leg as if she was saying, "I didn't know you were that kind of person." It was lucky that Sapphire didn't understand. Otherwise the consequences for the Minccino would have been deadly.

* * *

Night settled in. Gold convinced the Day-care couple to let the two stay for the night. Dinner was served. Lapis helped out, much to the delight of the two elders and to the surprise of Gold. The atmosphere was more peaceful than before given that the two boys were getting along, _somewhat_. Lapis was getting annoyed being called Flower boy over and over again, but there was nothing he could do. The scent of Xylo's Aromatherapy didn't fade.

After dinner, it was time to round up the pokemon for the night. Only a few were allowed in the house so they could sleep with their trainer, namely Sapphire's Minccino, Gold's Ambipom and Lapis' Kirlia. Momo was cleaning up the Hoenn girl's room while Sapphire walked out to the porch and watched the two boys herd the pokemon to a special barn. Lapis was riding his Sawsbuck and Gold was being assisted by Ataro.

Lapis saw Sapphire looking at them and waved at her direction. The brunette didn't wave back. She replayed the memory of Gold and Lapis' battle in her head. She didn't want to admit it at first but there was no doubt. The boy was good as well as his Kirlia. He cornered Gold's pokemon and made use of Azura's psychic abilities as well as her unique ones. One good example was Magical Leaf. Even if Explotaro tried to burn the attack, the leaves would have maneuvered and struck their target. There was no choice but to escape below the earth but after the ground was frozen, there was one exit left. Lapis had completely thought everything over.

"Hey! Wild gal! Did you finish cleaning up your room?" Gold ran over to his junior with his Ambipom clinging on his shoulder.

"Momo's got it covered." Sapphire replied. "She just loves ta clean."

"That's no surprise. She's a Minccino after all." Lapis rode towards them and shifted his attention to Sapphire. "The female Mudkip is finally getting used to others. Right now, she's huddling together with the smaller pokemons."

"That's a relief." The brunette said.

"Well, it's time to hit the hay!" Gold abruptly jerked Lapis off his mount and dragged him indoors.

Xylo walked back to the barn, paying no heed to his trainer's predicament. Sapphire was left alone again. She looked up at the clear dark sky. The stars weren't that numerous; probably because they were close to Goldenrod. The moon was almost invisible. Only the thin circular outline remained. Sapphire took a deep breath as the cool evening breeze passed by, fluttering her brown locks against her face. Only a few days had passed in her journey, but so much had happened already. She wondered what more the future had entailed. Her thoughts circled around the subject, but soon they came to a stop when Gold called her to come in. Sapphire turned towards the door, but only before one image lingered vividly in her mind.

_Ruby..._

* * *

_Date: (Unknown)_

_Place: (Unknown)_

The black shroud of the night spread across the sky and its stars cascaded down towards the horizon of the open sea. The luminous round moon showered its light unto the earth as waves crashed into the rocky beach and howling winds chilled the atmosphere.

A ball of light pierced through the darkness and two figures appeared on the cliffs overlooking the watery edges. The first one was a boy with eyes that were dyed in red while the other was smaller and wrapped in a brilliant white glow.

"…What happened? I-I was in the forest just now." Ruby was on his knees, trying to recall what had occurred to him. Bits and pieces of his memories flashed rapidly in his head. Most of which were about him running through the woods, following a strange light that was calling out to him. One particular image jolted him…

_Sapphire._

He raised his head and was startled by the scenery. "W-Where am I?"

The glowing white ball hovered closer to him.

Ruby turned his head towards it as the events started to sink in and the realization of what took place became clearer. He was still confused but beside him was someone who could answer all his questions. Standing up, he faced the entity as its light faded and its true form revealed. "Just where did you take me… _Celebi_?"

* * *

_September 5th_

A new day dawned on the region of Johto. A fresh vibrant orange stained the cold blue sky and streamed across the horizon. Sapphire greeted the morning on the rooftop, silently as to not disturb the people who are still sleeping inside. The wind was warmer compared to the evening's but it still whipped her caramel hair.

"Mincci..." Momo climbed out of the window and ascended to where her trainer was. She was still drowsy but she forced through the continuous yawning as she sat beside Sapphire on the red tiled roof.

"Momo, you should have stayed in bed." Sapphire spoke up, stretching her arms upward and soaking in the gentle sunlight.

"Min... ccino." The scarlet-eyed chinchilla yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Then she caught a glimpse of someone walking out in the yard. It was Lapis along with Azura. They seemed to be heading towards the barn. Momo tapped her trainer and pointed towards the two.

"They're early..." Sapphire murmured to herself, wondering what they were up to. She clutched Momo and agilely jumped off, panicking the Minccino.

"Shut it, Momo..." Sapphire whispered, grabbing a branch from a tree below and landing neatly on the ground. Momo froze up. She never got used to the girl's wild unpredictable feats nor does she think that she'll ever will.

Sapphire hid behind the thick shrubs and watched at Lapis take out Xylo from the barn. He led the Sawsbuck into the open field and patted its head. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary until the cascading autumn leaves on Xylo's antlers began to glow radiant gold before emanating glittering green and yellow powder.

A strong soothing aroma filled the air. Lapis' body became outlined in green as waves of the same hue moved around him. When the light faded, he let out a deep sigh and rested his head against Xylo's.

Sapphire knew that move was Aromatherapy, but for what purpose was it? She poked her head out to get a better view, carefully so she still wouldn't be noticed although; hiding with a psychic type nearby wasn't a good idea.

Azura turned her head in their direction, alerting Lapis and Xylo. The boy jolted but then recaptured his composure. He bit his lip and called out to them, "You and Momo can come out."

Seeing that they were found out, the two did as they were told and came nearer. Sapphire met his gaze and asked, "Feeling sick, or somethin'?"

Lapis stroked his Sawsbuck's side. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Gold was snoring nonstop. I just thought a little Aromatherapy would give me an energy boost."

"Did it?" Sapphire studied his expression to see if he was lying or not.

"Yeah." The cerulean-eyed boy smiled. "Everything's okay now."

Sapphire continued to eye him with discretion. There was a nagging voice at the back of her head that wouldn't shut up. Lapis kept calm and walked passed her. "We should have breakfast. Today's the day you're getting the badge right?"

It suddenly struck her. Lapis was right. Goldenrod City was up ahead as well as her next badge. "Shoot! I almost forgot!" Sapphire dashed back to the house to get ready.

Lapis stopped and stared at her as she entered the Day-care house. Azura tilted her head and peeked at her trainer's face. "_She almost got you there._"

"I know…"

"_You sure you're alright?_" Azura inquired through telepathy.

"Yeah. It was just precautionary measure. I don't know when I'll be able to use Xylo's Aromatherapy in the big city." Lapis answered and started moving towards the building. His pokemon trailed behind with Azura still feeling concerned.

* * *

Midmorning came. Any remnants of the night were now swallowed up by the bright rays of the sun. Feathery white clouds smudged the wide open skies of blue. It was a nice sunny day. Sapphire and Lapis thanked Gold and the kind Daycare couple and bid them goodbye before heading towards Goldenrod City.

It was only a very short distance away. Sapphire raised her head and awed at the skyscrapers growing bigger and taller with each passing step. They seemed to even touch the very clouds in the sky. And without fully realizing it, the girl now stood before a golden arch leading to the sprawling Metropolis. The sound of the train echoed through her ears as well as the voices of people buzzing to and fro. So many things whirled in her head, but one thought struck her deep in the heart.

"This… is the place where Ruby grew up." Sapphire muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Lapis softly tapped her shoulder, snapping the Hoenn girl back to reality. "Are you alright?"

Sapphire placed a hand on her face and took a deep breath. "…Just a little overwhelmed."

"I told you before, didn't I?" Lapis grabbed her hand and coiled it into a fist. "The day is still long. Take your time…"

The boy wandered further in front with Azura at his side. Sapphire opened her hand and found a yellow candy that Lapis left for her. Without thinking it through, she removed the wrapper and tossed it in her mouth. Momo watched from the girl's shoulder as Sapphire savored the flavor of the small treat.

"…It's sour."

* * *

Sapphire finally stepped into the city. The atmosphere was totally different from Hoenn. The streets were paved in a mix of light and dull gold. The urban sounds reminded her of Rustboro and Lilycove, particularly the latter because of the faint ocean smell in the west. She walked slowly and gazed at the various structures that easily towered above her.

*crash*

Because she wasn't looking, Sapphire bumped into someone, but even though her head was elsewhere, she was someone who wasn't easily toppled over. However, the same could not be said to the other person now sitting on the road.

"Sor—"

"I thought you'd get lost when I saw you just walking aimlessly. I didn't think you'd ram me like a Donphan." It was Lapis, worrying as usual about leaving Sapphire on her own. He got back to his feet and brushed off the dirt. "Also, I wanted to let you know that we should check in at the pokemon center. Busy places like these, available rooms are hard to come by."

"If that's the case, it's better to camp out." Sapphire concluded.

"That's the thing. Policemen often patrol the areas at night. They might find it really strange to see a couple of trainers camping out." Lapis pointed out. He shifted his eyes to the pokemon center and then to a tall luxurious building. "It's either a pokemon center or a hotel."

Sapphire didn't want to sleep in some fancy hotel room. That plan was out of the question. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. Goldenrod was the place where Ruby used to live. It is also the place where he was neighbors with Lapis. "Where's yer house?"

"…eh?" Lapis was surprised by the question. "M-My house?"

"Yeah. You were neighbors with Ruby in Goldenrod City before, right? So that means you live around here too." Sapphire presumed.

"W-well…I-I…" Lapis trailed off, stuttering nervously.

"Ya what?" Sapphire noticed his off behavior and began to raise suspicion. "Well? Where is it?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Well guys…. Good news and Bad news.**

**Good news is that it's the end of the Semester so more time to write!  
Bad news is that there won't be further revelations because if I added the next few parts it will reconnect with Lapis.  
And as for his identity, sorry to say that Sapphire has to collect all badges before I fully reveal it. I'll add hints and clues as the story progresses. Have fun thinking and finding out who he is and why he is there. I won't say if you're right or wrong.**

**Ruby is with Celebi. That spells a lot of open possibilities. At least now, everyone knows who kidnapped him.  
Congrats to those who guessed it.  
**

**I've been practicing symbols and stuff so I change Lapis' grass whistle into ● ~ •~ ● ~  
I wanted musical notes but Fanfic wouldn't let me. I'm still trying to find other good ones.  
Also, I'm running out of food ideas. What the heck do they eat in the pokemon world?!  
**

** Dead Bones Sam & Novaking: I really can't resist my loyal readers/reviewers. XD  
**

** Facelessclocks: So much LOL. I didn't mind the Spam. It made me laugh. I'm really happy you're enjoying my story.  
I did say reviews. I didn't specify reviewers. Hahaha... Even if it was 18, I would have posted it anyway...  
**


	12. Decisions and Lies

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Decisions and Lies**

* * *

Sapphire placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

"Y-You see…" Lapis was stuttering nervously. Then he paused and took a deep breath before speaking once again. "I moved away from Goldenrod City, years ago like Ruby."

"Then why did ya come back?" Sapphire continued to interrogate him with extreme discretion.

"Am I not allowed to visit my hometown once in a while?" Lapis' tried to be calm but his voice was trembling noticeably. "L-let's just head to the pokemon center for now. You have a gym battle to prepare, am I right?"

Sapphire watched Lapis enter the pokemon center and soon followed as well. She felt there something that he was hiding from her but it was like that since they first met. Though so far, the boy was able to conceal it behind that rarely flinching smile of his and the excuses he came up with. Another similarity he had with Ruby.

They had their respective pokemons checked and reserved two separate rooms which were thankfully available. Lapis went up to his quarters while Sapphire was talking to Nurse Joy. The brunette found out her package had finally arrived. It contained Friend Balls, Lure Balls and Heavy Balls.

After that, Sapphire sat down at the lobby and went over her battle strategy while waiting for her pokemon. She was going to go up against Normal types, the same type as Norman. The gym battle that time was the toughest she had faced and she was lucky that Ruby's father was still not in his prime form, having used much of his strength in controlling Rayquaza.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lapis came back and Nurse Joy returned their pokemon who were now hyped and battle-ready. They left and Sapphire proceeded to the gym while being led by Lapis who knew his way around the big city.

Upon entering, Sapphire almost gagged at the pink explosion of floor and walls. She attempted to turn around and leave, but Lapis grabbed her arm and dragged the girl further in the Clefairy-shaped maze, while doing his best to not to laugh.

Sapphire tried not to mind the flashy feminine décor or the fact that her matching outfit motif made her totally blend in. On the other hand, Momo was feeling the opposite. She was starry-eyed and aweing at the pretty patterns as she perched happily on her trainer's shoulder.

"Oh! What an adorable Minccino!" Without warning, a teenage girl with short chocolate hair and black eyes, bounded towards them with a wide grin. "So precious! What's her name?"

Sapphire was caught off guard but she still managed to reply. "M-Momo…"

"So CUTE!" The lass lifted up the little chinchilla and twirled on the spot.

Sapphire didn't know what to do in that sort of situation. The Gym of Goldenrod was the least of what she expected. Her carefully planned strategy was now drowned in shades of pink.

*click*

A sudden flash accompanied by a shutter sound shifted the Hoenn dexholder's attention. Her face darkened when she saw Lapis happily grinning while looking at his camera.

"That was good. But it would have been better if you smiled though." The boy commented.

"I'll give you somethin' ta smile about!" Sapphire growled and was about to stomp towards him but then a group of feminine trainers swarmed around Lapis.

"Hey cutie, wanna take a picture of me next?" One beauty curled her arm around Lapis'.

"Hey! I was first!" Another female trainer tugged the boy from the opposite side.

Girls were fawning all over the boy. Lapis struggled to break free but there were too many. He tried to ask help from Sapphire but she couldn't care less about the boy's predicament. Her mind was desperately trying to stay focus on the task at hand, getting her third badge.

"Alright gals, that's far enough." A pink-haired lady in a white shirt and blue shorts spoke up from a high platform. "We have a challenger so save it after the battle."

"Aww… C'mon Whitney!" the girls chorused.

"No buts!" Whitney jumped down and approached Sapphire. "I'm the Goldenrod City Gym leader, specializing in the cutest Normal types. I look forward to have good battle."

"Yeah, me too." Sapphire nodded.

After a short introduction, both trainers readied themselves at opposite sides of the battlefield. Each had an eager expression as they held a pokeball in each hand. The onlookers sat down at an elevated area as the gym battle was about to begin. Azura remained near Lapis who was still being crowded by girls. Even then the raven-haired boy could manage to move his hands enough to position his camera in preparation to take shots of Sapphire's battle.

"It'll be a one round double battle. The side, whose pokemon are unable to battle, loses." Whitney explained the rules and took out a second pokeball before sending her two pokemon into the arena. Sapphire also took out another and tossed both spheres into the air.

Four pokemon burst out and appeared on the battlefield. On Whitney's side was a Milktank and a Wigglytuff while on Sapphire's was a Riolu and a Flaaffy. The girls in the audience squealed at the sight of the four cute pokemon. Sapphire found it rather distracting especially when it was followed by clicking noises of Lapis' camera.

A second just before she could speak up, both noises stopped. Sapphire glanced to see what happened and saw that Lapis was once again fawned because of his camera. Whitney noticed it as well and giggled. "Looks like your boyfriend is really popular…"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Sapphire immediately shouted.

"Oh, really?" Whitney let out a girly laugh and thought of an idea. "So how about a little wager then? If I win, the girls could have him for the rest of the afternoon..." The female trainers cheered and squealed in unison at the suggestion. "…And if you win, I'll treat you both to a nice dessert shop here in Goldenrod."

"Even if I _do_ win, you can do what ya want. Tie a ribbon and hang him up here as some gaudy chandelier, for all I care!"

"H-Hey now, that's a little mean, don't you think?" Lapis could hardly believe what he was hearing. "D-don't I get a say in all this?"

Whitney grinned happily, ignoring the boy's plea. "Alright then, it's a deal!"

The atmosphere grew serious as a female referee announced for the battle to commence.

Whitney was first to command her pokemon. "Milktank, Zen Headbutt on the Riolu. Wigglytuff, power up the attack up with Helping Hand!"

The pink balloon pokemon tapped her partner's side, enveloping the Milktank in a spectrum-colored energy before the milk cow pokemon charged forward with its head glowing vivid blue.

"Rilo, use Detect to dodge! And Moro follow up with Electro Ball on Wigglytuff!" Sapphire ordered.

Rilo's eyes glow green as he agilely moved out of the way of the impending attack. Then he and Moro dart to opposite sides and surged towards their other enemy. The Flaaffy closes in and conjures up a golden orb of electricity on her tail before finally flinging it toward the opponent. The Wigglytuff was hit but it shook off the attack and bounced into the air.

Whitney signalled her other pokemon. "Alright, Milktank! Use Rollout!"

The milk cow pokemon curled into a ball then rolled towards its enemies at tremendous speed. Moro managed to put up Cotton guard to lessen the impact but Rilo was struck hard, knocking him off his feet.

"Wigglytuff, let's cool down this battle with Blizzard!" The pink-haired gym leader added.

Floating above, the balloon pokemon took a deep breath and unleashed a massive snow storm upon the whole arena. Everyone braced against the strong chilly winds. Moro remained covered by her woolly barrier while Rilo struggled to stand up.

Sapphire shielded her head from the pounding snow, but forced her eyes to stay open and focus on the battle. In the midst of the hazy arena, she caught a glimpse of a round shadow coming towards her pokemon. "Rilo, use Counter and Moro, launch another Electro Ball at Wigglytuff!"

Rilo took on a firm stance as his body became outlined in orange while Moro created another golden sphere of electricity and threw it into the sky, striking down the balloon pokemon. Whitney's Milktank came back with another round of Rollout. Its revolution was even faster than before and its body was now coated in a thin layer of ice. Even then, Rilo stood unyielding in its way. The attack made contact but the Riolu held it back with unbelievable strength for his size. Both pokemon clashed in a battle of endurance. Rilo was desperately trying to push back the heavy assault. The frosty coating made it hard for him to get a good grip. He could feel his feet being forced back across the snow covered floor. On the other hand, the rotation speed of the Rollout was slowing down and the ice was steadily melting away. Heavily tensed seconds passed like minutes. Finally, Rilo clenched his teeth and summoned all the strength he could muster into a single moment. He grasped the Milktank, completely ceasing its onslaught, and knocked it back a great distance. Everyone in the audience gaped in shock, excluding Lapis who cheered and took couple of perfectly timed shots with his camera.

Rilo fell to his knees and huffed deeply to catch his breath. Moro rushed to his side and urged him to get up.

The battle was not over yet.

Whitney's pokemon stood up again with difficulty and eyed their opponents with fierce determination as did Sapphire's team. Rilo and Moro stood back to back and faced their enemies.

"Milktank, use Zen Headbutt again! And Wigglytuff, Flamethrower!" Whitney commanded, feeling the pressure of the battle.

The milk cow pokemon charged again with its head glowing radiant azure, and the pink balloon pokemon puffed her cheeks and released a fiery orange stream from its mouth, melting the snow in its way and causing a thick mist to form. Each attack struck the center of the battlefield but it was uncertain as to what had happened in the white shroud.

"Rilo, Force Palm! Moro, Iron Tail!" Sapphire shouted her instructions. A shadow rocketed above the cloudy mist. It was Rilo with Moro clinging on his back. At the peak of the jump, both pokemon split apart and lunged towards their respective opponents. Rilo held out a paw with a yellow light swiftly accumulating at the middle as he dove down towards the Milktank while Moro, increasing her speed with the momentum, flipped forward with her tail illuminating with brilliant white. Whitney's pokemon did not have the strength or the time to move out of the way. Both highly effective assaults hit in unison, completely knocking the two pokemon out.

All was silent until the referee declared Sapphire as the winner. While onlookers applauded, the Hoenn dexholder rushed to her team who were now both slumped unto the floor and gasping for air. But their exhausted faces lit up when they saw their trainer coming towards them with a wide fanged grin. Sapphire went to Rilo and Moro and wrapped them both in each arm before praising them over and over with absolute pride.

*click*

A camera flash and a shutter sound shifted the trio's attention.

"Sorry to disturb, but I just couldn't let such a good moment pass." Being satisfied with the last shot, Lapis put away his camera and extended his hand. "Congratulations, by the way."

Sapphire shook his hand with a smile still on her face. "Thanks…"

Lapis grinned back and chuckled at the fact that it was the first word of gratitude he heard her say to him. "How about you claim your badge while I'll get Azura to fix up your pokemon?" He suggested as his shiny Kirlia went to his side.

Sapphire glanced at Whitney who was crying on the floor while being surrounded by her two pokemon and the female trainers in the gym who were trying to calm her down. She agreed and went over to the Goldenrod gym leader.

Whitney had just wiped the last of her tears when Sapphire stood in front of her. "S-Sorry… It's a habit of mine every time I lose a gym battle. I still haven't grown out of it." She pulled out a small diamond-shaped item and handed it over. "This is the Plain Badge. You won it fair and square…"

Sapphire gladly received it and gazed proudly at the object, knowing she was another step closer to her goal.

"Oh, yeah before I forget!" Whitney took out a couple of dessert coupons and gave it to the blue-eyed brunette. "I also lost the bet so here are the free desserts that I promised."

Sapphire thanked her and looked back to see how Lapis was doing. The boy was gently patting Moro while Azura was healing Rilo. The emanation pokemon sat down with his head lowered so the Kirlia would not see his face blushing.

"You know, he reminds me of a boy who used to live here." Whitney spoke up, drawing Sapphire's attention. "But I can't quite recall his name…"

"…Ruby?"

"Yup! That's right! How'd you know?" Whitney inquired.

"W-well, he's my boyfriend." Sapphire replied, blushing noticeably. She didn't expect that she had to say those words again.

"Really?!" The pink-haired gym leader's eyes widened. But a second later, her expression dampened. "I heard of what happened… He hasn't turned up yet?"

Sapphire remained silent and merely shook her head.

"I see." Whitney held the dexholder's hands and smiled with encouragement. "He'll come back. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…" Sapphire forced a small smile.

Whitney saw the sorrow flicker in the girl's azure eyes. She decided to change the subject to keep her mind off of Ruby. "So what's your relationship with that boy?" She gestured to the one beside the blue Kirlia.

"Him? I just met him on the way. He used ta live here like Ruby." Sapphire answered, giving a quick glance to Lapis.

"Really? I've never seen him around." One girl with short chocolate hair said. "I lived here my whole life but never once have I heard of someone named Lapis."

A couple more female trainers started murmuring the same thing. They all knew Ruby and could recall the names of people around their age that they grew up with, but none of them ever knew of a boy named Lapis. This caused Sapphire to raise her suspicion. Before, her doubts were lessened when Lapis proved he knew his way around the city but now, she was suspicious as ever. Later, she had to confront him about it.

* * *

After leaving the gym, Lapis and Sapphire headed to the dessert shop that Whitney had told them about. It was a simple place like a café. It had a small porch with three round silver tables. The walls were painted white with dark brown accents. They took a seat opposite of each other and ordered the desserts listed on the coupons; a couple of mocha-flavoured Moomoo milkshakes and two chocolate mousses with Bluk and Razz berry toppings. Lapis also ordered some assorted berry muffins and pokemon-shaped chocolate treats.

"It's been a long time since I came to this place." Lapis started the conversation. "They have a new line on the menu."

"When was the last time ya went here?" Sapphire asked, carefully studying the boy's expression and tone of voice.

"When I was still living here in Goldenrod City, of course." Lapis replied.

Sapphire didn't detect any proof that he was lying but his story doesn't add up to the things that the girls in the gym said. "How long ago was that?"

"I'd say about six years ago." Lapis answered. He felt kind of odd that the girl was asking him again about his life in Goldenrod City. Smiling suggestively, he popped a question. "Is there any reason that you're suddenly curious about me?"

Sapphire's face grew serious. "Did ya really live here before?"

Lapis was silent. Their food arrived and the waiter placed their orders neatly on the table. After he left, that was when the raven-haired boy spoke. "…Of course."

And again, Sapphire didn't feel like he was lying. It was either he was really telling the truth or he was an expert in telling lies. She pondered further as she sipped her cool mocha drink.

Lapis could tell that Sapphire was bothered about something but he didn't ask further. Instead, he fidgeted the straw on his milkshake then took a piece of a diglett-shaped bonbon and tossed it into his mouth. He smiled pleasurably as he savoured the taste of the slowly melting treat. "You know, the chocolates here are really good, but I had better."

Sapphire eyed the variety of pokemon-shaped sweets on the plate. There were Mareeps with a white icing coat for the wool, diglett bonbons like the one that Lapis ate, Voltorbs with a split pattern for white chocolate and dark chocolate, and the rest were modelled after baby pokemons like Azurill, Cleffas and Igglybuffs. All of it reminded the blue-eyed girl about something she didn't want to recall. She turned away from the plate and sighed.

"You have something against chocolates?" Lapis asked, noticing the sudden downward shift of the brunette's mood. "Have you ever made some for Ruby before?"

Sapphire flinched and Lapis realized he was spot-on. The Hoenn lass turned to him and grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, I did. But they didn't turn out well…"

"So you didn't give it to him?"

"Nah. He wouldn't have wanted those ugly little things." Sapphire stared blankly at her drink as she stirred it with a straw.

"How could you be so sure? I'm certain they weren't that bad…" Lapis tried to cheer her up with a bright smile.

"They looked like Geodudes run over by a herd of Donphan and burned by a Groudon's Fireblast."

"Looks don't matter. It's the taste that counts, in the end. Did you use dark chocolate, by chance? If so, then they only seemed burnt because of the color, since the shade is darker than the usual chocolate." Lapis pointed out with an optimistic attitude. "Even then…Ruby would have eaten it anyway."

Sapphire thought back around that time. She wondered how Ruby would have reacted if he did have a taste of her home-made chocolates. Would he have liked them?

"Any guy in their right mind would eat something their girlfriend worked hard to make." Lapis continued. "…I know I would."

"Ya have a girlfriend?" Sapphire questioned.

"I do."

The brunette was caught by surprise. "Where is she now?"

Lapis chuckled and took another sip of the moomoo milkshake. "She's traveling somewhere…"

"By herself? Then why didn't ya go with her instead of following' me around?" Sapphire grew irritated.

"I have my reasons…" Lapis trailed off.

"These so called _reasons_ are more important than her?"

"Yes." The boy replied with his eyes flickering, a sense of seriousness.

Sapphire was taken aback by the straightforward reply. She redirected slightly redirected the topic. "She's not the jealous-type?"

"She is. She gets jealous way too easily." Lapis's face shifted from solemn to cheery. "I don't mind that though. It just goes to show how much she loves me."

Sapphire could tell how much Lapis cared for that girl, but his actions left the brunette in bewilderment. What was so important that he had to leave his girlfriend and follow her around like some stalker? The boy wouldn't elaborate his answers nor did he give any clear explanations.

Sapphire decided to ask the last question. "Whatcha plan on doing now?"

"My answer is obvious. I'll be tagging along with you… Whether you want me to or not."

"…Fine."

Lapis flinched, not expecting Sapphire to comply with what he said. He thought she'd call him an annoying stalker and drive him away. A smiled curved on his face. "I'm glad you finally accepted me as a traveling companion."

"I'm thankful that ya gave me Rilo, but don't push it." Sapphire furrowed her brows and finished up her cake and drink. "I still don't trust ya, but I see yer every move if yer out in the open and not hiding in the bushes somewhere."

"I see…" Lapis remained smiling under the threatening tone of the girl's voice. "So, are we headed to Ecruteak City tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"If I may make a quick suggestion, you should catch a dark-type pokemon before you face Morty." Lapis proposed. "You have a normal-type and a fighting-type which are both useless against ghost pokemon, leaving you with only Moro and Toro."

Sapphire saw his point and agreed that tomorrow they'll find a dark-type pokemon to use in the upcoming battle against Morty. She was eager to try out the special pokeballs that were crafted in Azalea.

The half of the afternoon they spent at the dessert shop and the rest they spent touring the Radio Tower and the underground. Every place they went made Sapphire felt she was in an unknown world. Goldenrod City was filled with sights very different from what she'd seen in Hoenn. Lilycove City was nothing compared to the bustling city of Ruby's hometown.

* * *

When the sun began to set, they returned to the pokemon center to have Sapphire's pokemon healed. They had dinner there and afterwards, they headed to their respective rooms to rest.

The visitor quarters were more luxurious than usual, almost like in a hotel. The atmosphere made Sapphire restless. She took a shower to cool her head while her pokemon were lounging in the room. Momo and Moro were rolling around on the soft bed while Rilo and Toro were quietly sitting down at the foot of it.

After coming out of the bathroom, Sapphire brushed her messed up locks with a towel before flopping unto the cushy bunk. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, not realizing that she had completely dozed off.

* * *

"_So what do you think of Goldenrod?" a recognizable jolted her eyes open._

_Sapphire found herself lying on a mat at the secret base. The sight of plushies adorning the gray cavern walls and familiar atmosphere was calming. She turned her head and saw Ruby lounging beside her with his hands behind his head as he smiled nostalgically. _

"_It's really …different." Sapphire replied._

"_I wouldn't be surprised that you feel that way." Ruby chuckled in a way that it reminded the brunette about a certain blue-eyed, raven-haired boy._

"_Hey, do ya know anyone named Lapis?"_

_Ruby pondered deeply. "I don't think so…" _

"_I see…"_

"_Then again, I'm just a dream. How would I know if I actually met that person in real life?" Ruby said, sarcastically with another chuckle afterwards._

_When she realized it, Sapphire felt she was out of her mind to even ask him that question in the first place. She threw her hands in the air and sighed exasperatedly. "Talkin' to ya is useless!"_

"_If you think that, why did you come here in the first place?" Ruby shifted his head and asked her._

"_I don't know so stop askin' me!" She turned away from him and grumbled._

_Ruby glanced at her for a few moments then slapped a pink cushion on her head. _

_A vein popped on her forehead as Sapphire jerked the girly pillow away and sat up, angrily. "What was that for?!"_

_Ruby didn't flinch, instead he stared at her and said, "Your troubled face doesn't suit you. I like it better when you smile."_

_Sapphire calmed down a bit and flopped back unto the mat. "I guess I just really wanted to see Goldenrod City… with you. It's not the same."_

_Ruby noticed something by the tone of her voice. "You miss me… But you don't sound lonely."_

"_That's because Lapis is the one keeping me company…" Sapphire frowned even more at the memory of her stalker._

"_Well, I'm glad…"_

"_Ya ain't jealous that I have some weird boy followin' me around?!" Sapphire exclaimed._

"_I am jealous…" Ruby grumbled and turned away. "It's just that it's better to have someone watching over you in my place. I care more of what happens to you rather than my own personal feelings of who you travel with."_

_Sapphire tapped Ruby's shoulder, drawing his gaze back to her. Once their eyes met, the brunette smiled sincerely. _

_The crimson-eyed boy grinned back. "You're more beautiful when you smile."_

_Sapphire blushed at the word 'beautiful' coming out from the boy's lips. "…I'm happy we had this talk."_

_Ruby laughed. "You know where to find me when you miss me again."_

_Sapphire nodded and flashed a fanged grin as the scene slowly faded into white._

* * *

_September 6__th_

Sapphire rose from her bed and stretched her arms, ready to face the new day. The warm sunbeams radiated from the windows as she stood up and turned to her pokemon who were either curled up on the bed or leaning against it. She giggled and got changed into the pink attire that she somewhat hated.

*knock* *knock*

"Hey, are you awake yet?" Lapis' voice sounded through the door.

"Yeah!" Sapphire replied with a sense of vigor.

"You seem in a good mood. I take it that you slept really well."

"You can say that." Sapphire tied back her hair with a short pink scarf.

"Good. I'll save you a seat downstairs for breakfast." And with that, he left. All that the Hoenn dexholder could hear was the tapping of footsteps descending.

Sapphire woke up her team and returned them to their respective pokeballs, except Momo. Then she bounded down to have her first meal of the day.

* * *

A few hours later, the two trainers along with Azura and Momo, strolled around Goldenrod City. Sapphire was looking through her pokedex to find a potential dark-type pokemon. Since she was unfamiliar with the territory, she had to ask Lapis for assistance in finding one. She handed him some extra Friend Balls in case.

"It's hard finding that type of pokemon during the day. They mostly come out at night." Lapis pointed out.

"Let's just think of what pokemon to catch. We'll worry about finding it later tonight." Sapphire fixated her gaze on the pokemon encyclopaedia and scanned further dark-types.

"Sapphire." A familiar male voice called out to her. It wasn't Lapis or Gold.

Sapphire jolted and turned towards it, in shock. She had no idea that she'd see him in Goldenrod City. "...Mr. Norman?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 11  
**

**The gym battle was harder to write than I expected so it took a little longer.  
**

**Am I confusing you guys even more with Lapis? If so, then it'll be more confusing in the next chapter that I that Norman is in the mix. What's gonna happen?  
**

**Any guesses for a dark-type? (I have one planned but I figured that I wanna know what pokemon you can come up with)  
**

**My new story is still sketchy (literally) I have to narrow down to the main storyline before I continue.**

**Anyways... review! =D**


	13. Unforgotten Remnants

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unforgotten Remnants**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I recognized that serious tone anywhere. But what was he doing here? I turned towards the voice and saw Ruby's father walking towards me with his signature stoic persona and usual red long sleeve jacket. I could hardly believe that he was here. Last I saw him was in Hoenn where he was still searching for clues about his son's whereabouts as well as managing the Petalburg gym.

"So you've already made it here. Did you acquire the Plain Badge yet?" Norman inquired.

"Yup, just yesterday." I presented the diamond-shaped emblem pinned on my bag.

"I see. Are you heading to Ecruteak City or are you just walking around Goldenrod, by yourself?"

Wait. By myself? I shifted my head left to right and found out Lapis was gone. _(Ha! He run away! XD)_ Where did he run off to? He was just beside me a minute ago. Even Azura was nowhere to be found. Momo, who was on my shoulder the whole time, didn't see them go either.

"Is there something wrong?" Norman asked, noticing my restlessness.

"N-nothing." I replied as I turned back to him. It was odd that Lapis would suddenly just leave, but I guess he'd turn up sooner or later. I had more important things in mind. "Mr. Norman? Why're ya here?"

"I was on my way to Ecruteak City to ask help from Morty," replied Norman.

"…With what?" I got curious as to what business he had with the Mystic Seer. Gold already tried learning about Ruby's location from him, but to no avail. Even if Norman asked the same thing, I doubted that he'd arrive at a different conclusion.

"A few days ago, Caroline found out that some of Ruby's belongings went missing, his pokedex. Pokenav as well as the case containing his badges."

"M-missing? But how?" I was shocked. When Ruby vanished, he left behind his pokemon along with his backpack containing those items. Coco and Nana took the bag with them when Zuzu carried me to Mauville after I passed out. Then they handed it over to Mr. Norman and Auntie, leaving it in their care. I found it odd. Ruby's stuff wouldn't just disappear just like that, unless someone actually stole them.

"That's what I wanted to find out. I brought his backpack along to aide Morty." Norman motioned to a pokemon behind him.

It was a pink ovoid creature with an egg in its pouch_._ _A Chansey_. I recognized that pokemon, having seen them frequently assisting Nurse Joy in the pokemon smiled at me sweetly and squeaked in a gentle voice while holding a brown bag. "Chansey."

I held back my laughter, but a smile still curved on my face. I could only imagine what Ruby would think if he saw his dad with a cute, not to mention pink pokemon. He would have freaked. "I didn't know you have a Chansey."

Norman crossed his arms and glanced at the egg pokemon. "My wife keeps worrying that I'm not looking after myself properly so she asked Nurse Joy to give me one of her Chanseys."

"So that's why…" I could understand what Auntie was thinking. Mr. Norman has been pushing himself ever since Ruby disappeared. It's only natural that she wanted someone to look after him in her place. I guess I now know where Ruby got that trait from.

"Back to my second question, where are you headed now? To Ecruteak City?"

Norman broke my trail of thought and then I remembered that I haven't answered him that time. "A-Actually, I was plannin' on spending another day here. I still have fourteen days left and five badges to go. A day here wouldn't hurt."

"…That's a good amount time." Norman pondered for a few moments. "Perhaps, I could postpone my visit to Ecruteak as well. I did have plans to visit our old home and maybe stay for the night… If you wish, you could also spend the night there, and tomorrow I'll fly you to Ecruteak City on Ruvi."

My eyes grew big. Me? Visit Ruby's home here in Goldenrod? I didn't know what to say. I never really thought I could see the house he used to live in. Now that I'm getting the chance, I could hardly contain myself. "You betcha!"

"Alright then." Norman chuckled at my enthusiasm and then led me through the many turns and curves of the residential area. The Chansey was steadily keeping up, behind him. It was a long walk but I didn't feel tired. I was filled with vigor and intrigue.

But every time I ventured further through the streets, I felt Goldenrod was getting bigger than ever. The houses were small compared to the buildings in the main district, and they almost seem invisible in the shadows of those humongous skyscrapers.

"We're here." Norman stopped and looked back at me.

I cocked my head to the side and peered at the house in front of him. My mouth curved into a grin at the sight. It was a simple one-storey building, much smaller than the one they now have in Hoenn. It was situated in the corner of the block and next to it was already the forest.

"It was rented out a couple of years back, but they moved out about a month ago so now no one lives here." Norman walked up to the front door and unlocked it. "It's a little dusty and requires some cleaning up. Are you up for it?"

"Sure am!" I exclaimed and did a fist pump.

"MINCCI!" Momo did one as well as she squeaked in absolute excitement. Cleaning was her specialty after all. I giggled. She was eager to clean while I just wanted to see what the inside was like.

Norman opened the door and welcomed us in. Immediately, clouds of dust greeted us. I covered my nose before it would cause me to sneeze.

Momo took out a white bandana and apron from her personal fashion case and wore it. She handed me a bandana as well. It was my size and almost similar to the one I used to wear. The thing is; it was pink. _Dammit._

There were brooms and other cleaning equipment in the closet. Norman and Chansey were the master bedroom while Momo and I were in the living room. Most of the walls were bare but there were some impressions that there used to be something hanging there. I imagined framed picture of Ruby as a child together with his pokemon.

It made me smile just thinking about what his life was like. My mind slowly visualized the room like in a dream. Faint echoes of childish laughter filled the place as he would run around and jump on the sofa. The wide circular rug spread on the floor where he would roll and wrestle with Nana and Coco. After all, when he was little kid, Ruby was really mischievous and energetic. But that was before the Salamence incident.

"Sapphire." Norman called me from the open door, leading to the kitchen. "I'm going out to buy some food for lunch. The room you'll be staying is at the end of the hall… You probably know whose room it is."

_Ruby's? _That was the first thing that popped into my mind.I stood there, stunned at the realization, as the Petalburg Gym leader headed for the front door and exited.

"Mi!" Momo nudged my leg, snapping me out of my daze. Then she bounded towards the room we were going to clean next. I hesitantly followed her to end of the hall and opened the door.

It was as a small room fit for a child but the bed was big enough for someone my age. There was a desk and a few empty wooden shelves and drawers. The atmosphere was calm and silent. The only sound I could hear was the sweeping of Momo's tail on the wooden floor, but even that was faint as a whisper.

_So this is Ruby's room, _I said to myself as I walked around and scanned the place. My head began to imagine things contrary to when I was in the living room. The place would be decorated just like the secret base; his prized multi-colored portfolios aligned on the shelves, his sewing kit and hand-made pokemon outfits lying across the desk, and to top it all off, plushies and cushions sitting on every corner of the room.

I laughed under my breath. Ruby has been with me for a long time that I can now predict his various quirks and interests. That fact was made me smile but at the same time, it struck a deep wound in my heart. The more I think about him, the more I wanted to see him, and the more I want him to be by my side once again.

I needed to shift my thoughts away from the subject.

I raised the window to let the dust clouds out and the smell of the forest in. The midmorning wind felt warm and cool at the same time. Pidgeys chirped and flew about in the trees. I kind of missed the scenic view of nature even though I was only in the city for less than two days.

"Minccino!" Momo yelled at me for slacking off. She was working hard but all I did was daydream. I decided to finish up the cleaning before Norman would be back.

With Momo's enthusiastic efforts and my …err—help, we were done. I wiped the sweat and dirt off my face and sat down on the bed. I took a breather and cleared my head as another wave of wind blew in from the window and fluttered my brown locks.

"Chansey!" The pink egg pokemon came in and handed me some pillows and sheets to place on the bed. I consequently accepted them with thanks. The Chansey smiled brightly and merrily went out of the room.

Momo helped me make the bed and neaten the edges. She was quite good at this housekeeping thing, plus she seemed to be enjoying it. I'm suddenly really grateful that Momo tagged along on this trip.

Just then, the wind blew harder and carried inside dead leaves and Pidgey feathers. Momo was furious. She scurried towards the window and hurriedly tried to close it. But she was too small to do it. I lent her a hand and pushed down the frame.

*Shheeenn…*

A flicker of light jolted my attention towards the forest. For some reason, I felt my heart race. I reopened the window and got out with some difficulty. Momo was surprised by my actions but chose to follow me nonetheless. We both rushed to the forest in pursuit of the mysterious glow that I just saw. My eyes could hardly keep up with it as it slowly faded into the cover of the thick woods.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, moving passed the tall trees that stood all around. The luminance was fast disappearing as it easily evaded the obstacles in its way. At last, I stopped at a clearing and huffed to catch my breath. I completely lost sight of the strange light. I raised my head and shifted my eyes left and right to try and find it, but I saw nothing. It was only me and Momo. Did I just imagine it?

I ventured around for a few minutes, wondering where I was. It was a wide grassy clearing with several large rocks scattered here and there. Some were shattered into pieces. Others were split in half or just cracked while the rest were still whole. The only thing they all had in common was that they were covered in moss.

"I'm surprised that you stumbled unto this place."...

I turned towards the voice and saw Norman with his Vigoroth and Chansey stepping out of the woods and into the clearing. That's the second time he took me by surprise. I really didn't think he'd be here.

He placed a hand on one of the boulders and slowly observed the open field. His eyes gazed deeply at every direction. It was as though he knew this area. I walked up to him and decided to ask, "Mr. Norman? Do ya know this place?"

Norman turned to me with a soft yet solemn expression. "This… is where Ruby and I used to do battle training."

I held my breath as I recalled the story that Auntie told me on Ruby's birthday. _This was it_. This was the place where Ruby's father trained him in pokemon battles. I stood speechless as Norman walked around and seemed to reminisce in the memories that were embedded here.

Yesterday, I was too overwhelmed by the city sights and the importance of my gym battle that I didn't mind the little details hidden in Goldenrod. The details concerning Ruby and the kind of life he had. It was only at this moment that I fully understand the place he once called home.

* * *

After a while, all of us returned to the house and I changed into fresh clothes. I had already forgotten about the light that led me to training grounds in the first place.

We had lunch. It was a quiet meal, only simple topics were in our conversation like if the room was okay or was the food good. I didn't ask if he found any clues concerning Ruby's disappearance. I doubted there were any. Besides, I didn't want to dampen the atmosphere.

When I finished eating, I went back to the room and called up dad to tell him where I was. He sounded glad that I was doing well and that Norman was there. I told him him about Goldenrod City and the various places I got to see today.

The next few hours were silent. There was not much to do and Lapis didn't turn up either. _Arceus!_ I scratched my head in annoyance as to why I was even looking for him. It's his fault for suddenly disappearing. He didn't even leave a number so I could call him on my pokegear. How was I supposed to communicate him regarding the dark-type that I needed? I stood up and decided to take a walk in Goldenrod City to pass the time.

I got permission from Norman and left, bringing only my trainer necessities with me, specifically my pokemon, spare pokeballs and pokedex. First, I went back to the pokemon center to remove the reservation to my room. I asked Nurse Joy if she saw my troublesome companion but it seems like she hasn't. I strolled around the park and even dropped by the train station just to have a peek of what it looked like.

* * *

Hours passed. I felt as though I circled the whole city. Still I saw no signs of Lapis. _Dammit! Where did he run off to?!_ Night was falling. The sky was growing dark and the evening star was already out. Whether he freaking turns up or not, I'm finding myself a dark-type.

"Wild gal!"

A different sort of annoyance called out to me. I'd rather not turn and look. It was obvious who it was. I tried to hasten my pace as I walked away, but he caught up to me.

"Hey, you're still here in Goldenrod?" Senior Gold blocked my path while grinning widely.

"Yeah."

He looked around as if he was looking for something or someone. "It seems Flower boy isn't here."

"Ya got that right." I said sarcastically.

"So you're free then?" Gold's eyes flickered with some sort of evil plot; one I knew that I shouldn't be a part of. I didn't say a word and faced a different direction, attempting to escape. But my persistent senior stood in my way with a cunning grin. "Aww, C'mon it'll be fun!"

Gold tried to drag me by the arm, but I stood stubbornly on my spot. "Where're ya plannin' ta take me?"

"It is **must** **do** in Goldenrod City!" My senior persuaded me to go with him. He wouldn't say where because it was some sort of surprise. I didn't want to go but I knew he wasn't going to give up. I had no choice but to go.

That was my first mistake.

* * *

Gold took me to the Game Corner which now doubled as the biggest bar in the city. There were a lot of people. The music was loud and a weird strong smell filled the air._ Alcohol_. I went to places like this before, but it was because of Senior Blue. Ruby never took me because he knew that I never had any interest nor do I want to have any. I'd rather sit up a tree somewhere than do _whatever_ that they do here.

Gold was right at home in this place. He started conversing with some guys holding long sticks similar to what he always carries. The talk was getting longer. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were laughing about something. I stood a feet away, thinking about whether I should get out or wait for senior Gold. The former sounded really tempting, but there were too many people for me to find the exit. I sighed. Gold was engrossed in his own world. It was as though he suddenly forgot about me.

But I was wrong.

He turned back to me and introduced me to his billiard buddies whose names I couldn't quite make out under the roaring sounds. I acted as though I heard them all right just to hasten things. Then they offered me to join them in a game of billiard but I refused. I didn't know how nor did I want to try and learn. If I were given one of those sticks, I would have used it to beat up Gold and shove it up his rear.

In the end, they treated me to some non-alcoholic drinks at the bar while they started their friendly game which was turning out to be a serious competition. I was alone, excluding Momo who was outside her pokeball to keep me company. Like me, she didn't like it here. The smell, the noise and the large crowds. It was suffocating. I needed to finish my drink and get the hell out of here.

"Hey, want another round?" I green-haired guy in a black jacket sat beside me and ordered some drinks.

"No, thank you." I replied with a tinge if contempt.

Another boy with a similar looking jacket took the vacant seat at my other side. By the way he looked at the first guy; I figured they knew each other. "Why not? We'll be the ones paying it. The drinks here are the best!"

I was in a bad mood. Company of strangers was not helping in the slightest. I refused them once again, but they were as persistent as Gold. They handed me a small glass of what smelled like something alcoholic. I was starting to get ticked off. _Why won't they just leave me alone?!_

"We already paid for it so just drink one glass."

"Yeah. Then we won't bother you."

"Fine!" I growled lowly and chugged down that so-called drink just to get rid of them.

For moment, the world felt like it was spinning. The music seemed to be growing silent and the flashy neon lights were fading into dullness. My vision was getting blurry. I didn't drink that much to get drunk. D-id they put some...thing i-in...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone was absorbed in the rush and liveliness of the atmosphere. Streams of vibrant multi-colored lights flashed from the ceilings. The clanging of the billiard balls and cheery tunes of the slot machines were drowned in the booming dance music; even the small exchanges between people.

"Well, that was quick, hey Kobe?" The green haired boy chuckled.

"Yeah, sure was, Gaven." Kobe smirked and stared at the browned-haired girl who was leaning against the bar table, unconscious. "I thought it would have taken another minute or two."

"Arceus seems to be on our side today." Gaven grinned cunningly and reached out his hand towards the Sapphire.

*smack*

A grayish-white shadow slapped his hand away and crouched protectively on the girl's back. "Mincci!"

"Oh? What a cute little rodent…" Kobe grabbed the Minccino, only to be bitten in the process.

Seeing his partner yelp in pain, Gaven stood up and roughly jerked the chinchilla pokemon off, flinging the creature across the room.

"Damn, that…." Kobe clutched his hand and rubbed the bite marks that were deeply imprinted.

Gaven calmed his friend and turned his attention back to the girl. "Let's just hurry and—

*slam*

Just then the green-haired boy was forcibly kicked from behind. Before the other guy could see who it was, he was also assaulted by a fist to his face. Now both were knocked to the floor.

"The hell?!" Gaven raised his head, just to be pounced on by a snarling black canine with bone-like armor. Its dark growl and bared fangs prevented him from making any further movements.

"Gaven!" Kobe recovered from the blow and laid eyes on their attacker. It was a boy with jet-black hair and glaring blue eyes. On his shoulder perched the Minccino that bit him a minute ago.

"What are you doing?!" Gaven called out to his friend who wasn't moving at all as if he was petrified.

Kobe didn't reply. His face grew pale and he felt a dark chill rundown his back as he stared at the boy's cold zaffre blue eyes that seemed merciless as the deep ocean on the fiercest of storms.

"You should leave…" the raven-haired boy's voice sounded as deadly as the gaze from his eyes.

Kobe scrambled to his feet and grabbed his partner before rushing out. The Houndour returned to its trainer's side after seeing his prey flee from the scene.

"Nice job, Nyro." Lapis sighed in exasperation as he massaged his knuckles. "As much as I hate violence, I had no choice this time."

"Miniccino!'" Momo jumped off the boy's shoulder and hurriedly bounded to Sapphire's side. She nudged her to wake up but the girl was knocked out cold.

Lapis came over and placed a hand on the furry chinchilla. "Don't worry Momo. She'll be fine."

Momo still felt worried for her trainer's sake but there was not much she could do. She couldn't even protect Sapphire on her own. Her ears flopped and her tail hung lifelessly on the table's edge as she vowed that she'll definitely protect her next time.

"Let's just take her to the pokemon center for now." The black-haired boy carefully positioned the girl to face him. Then he placed her arm on his shoulder and was about to scoop her up in a princess carry, but Momo stopped him. She frowned and shook a finger, implying that she didn't approve of it.

"I'm already doing you a favor and…_Arceus_. Fine!" Lapis scoffed and turned around, wrapping the girl's arms around his neck and tucking his hands beneath Sapphire's legs. In the end he had to carry her by piggyback. The brunette mumbled in her sleep and unexpectedly tightened her grip around the boy's neck. Lapis kept a straight face as he whispered, "Just don't choke me on the way."

He gently lifted her up and shifted the weight on his back. It was that moment that Gold ran over to them. "Flower boy! What happened?!"

"She got drunk and passed out." Lapis simplified the actual event. Then he asked for Momo to get Sapphire's pokegear and hand it over to Gold. "Do her a favour and tell Norman that she'll be staying at the pokemon center tonight."

"N-Norman?! Ruby's dad?!" Gold said in disbelief, fumbling the communication device in his hands. "Why would I do that? You tell him yourself!"

"My hands are kind of full right now, if you haven't noticed." Lapis argued, showing the unconscious person on his back. "Just say that something came up that she had to sleep at the pokemon center again."

Gold was panicking but then he faced the blue-eyed boy. "Just what are you planning to do with my junior?" His tone was heavily implying.

"Nothing perverted, I assure you." Lapis remarked straightforwardly. "Just do as I say."

"Mi!" Momo jumped on his Lapis' head and clenched a small fist as if she was saying that she'll be the one to stand guard if he tries anything. "Minccino!"

Gold reluctantly agreed but he gave a last minute warning glare before Lapis left. *gulp* Now, was the hard part – telling Ruby's father.

A thin crescent moon shone in the starless sky. The evening streets were more peaceful in comparison to the busy mornings. The lampposts illuminated the darkness, guiding the way to their destination. Lapis exhaled deeply, breathing in the cold scentless air. Momo was lying on his head and the boy's Houndour was following closely at his side.

Sapphire stirred in her sleep and murmured, "…Ruby."

Lapis smiled glanced back at the girl whose head was leaning closely to his face. Her soft breaths still emitted a lingering smell of alcohol but her slumbering was tranquil and innocent as a child.

"Mincci!" Momo whacked the boy's head consecutively, making him turn his head back in front.

"I get it. I get it." Lapis grumbled. His head was facing forward but his eyes remained fixated on the girl. His deep blue orbs softened as he whispered to her. "…If only."

* * *

_Sapphire stood alone at the secret base. It was extremely quiet and there was no sign of Ruby anywhere. She walked over to the two adjacent rooms to look for him. The first was empty. She went to the personalized grooming room and was suddenly grabbed from behind and then scooped off her feet._

_"Ruby! Lemme go!" Sapphire flailed around wildly in the boy's arms._

_Ruby tried to hold her as still as possible. "Calm down Sapph or I'll drop you."_

_Sapphire gradually stopped struggling and held on to the boy's neck. Her eyes averted his gaze and her head remained lowered to hide the red shade smudged across her face. Ruby chuckled and he carried her back to the main room of their secret base. _

_Once, he stopped walking, Sapphire muttered softly in an audible voice. "You can put me down now." _

_The crimson-eyed boy grinned happily with a slight chuckle. "Why would I?"_

_Sapphire mumbled in a sort of low growl. "I'm too heavy for ya…"_

_Ruby's grin widened even more into sly smile. "Maybe you're right…"_

_Before Sapphire could yell at him, Ruby wobbled around clumsily causing the girl to tighten her grip around his neck. In the second her face was close enough, Ruby pressed his lips against her and Sapphire found herself lost in the bliss of his warmth and tenderness. Even if it was a dream, it felt all too real for her. _

_Their lips soon parted and Sapphire nestled her head against the boy's shoulder as Ruby's forehead rested on hers._

_"You know Sapph, this is what they call a Princess Carry." Ruby said in a gentle tone as he studied Sapphire's reaction. So far, she stayed silent and unmoving. Ruby chuckled and continued with something in mind. "…Some refer to it also as a Bridal carry."_

_That made Sapphire flinch. Her face immediately flushed redder than a Tamato berry. She buried her head unto to Ruby' shoulder and refused to show it. It was all amusing for Ruby if not for the growing tightness of the girl's hold on his neck._

_"..S-Saph…"he desperately tried to word out her name._

_Unfortunately, the brunette didn't seem too hear or notice his muffled cries. Ruby was getting light-headed. He stumbled back and accidentally slipped on a cushion lying on the floor. _

_*crash*_

* * *

_September 7th_

Sapphire's eyes shot open. The first sight that greeted her was the face of a familiar boy sleeping beside her. His head rested on his arm that arched back, covering part of his black hair. The brunette got up, her eyes unwavering from the sight. She blinked a couple of times and poked the boy's cheek. "…Ruby?"

The lad stirred and weakly opened his eyes, revealing a deep shade of blue. Sapphire flinched, realizing that it wasn't Ruby. ***smack* **On the spur of the moment, she slapped the boy, jolting him awake and making him fall off the bed with a thud.

"Whatcha think yer doing?!" Sapphire yelled in shock.

Lapis sat up and rubbed the sore spot of his face. "What else? Sleeping."

"Why're ya sleeping here then?!"

"It's _my room_ in the pokemon center." Lapis pointed out, still feeling the pain of the girl's slap. "I couldn't get another spare room since it was already really late."

Sapphire looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar place. It was not her quarters in the pokemon center. She returned her attention to Lapis as she narrowed her eyes. "…What did ya do to me, ya freakin' perverted stalker?!"

"Calm down. I didn't do anything. Momo has been standing guard all night for you." Lapis got up and motioned to a small furball sitting at the other side of the bed.

"Momo?" Sapphire turned her head towards the Minccino who continuously nodding off. Beneath her red shaded eyes, were dark gray bags, indicating that she hadn't slept at all. The blue-eyed lass patted her pokemon and thanked her for a job well-done. Then Momo just flopped unto the bed and passed out for some much needed sleep.

Afterwards, Sapphire tried to piece together the events that occurred that led her here. But everything was scrambled in a hazy blur. All she could recall so far was that she was supposed to stay over at Ruby's house for the night.

Seeing her confusion, Lapis approached her to explain things. "You went to the bar with Gold and got drugged by a couple of guys… But lucky for you, _once again_ I came to your rescue."

The memories started flooding back. Sapphire growled. "Wait. You've been spyin' on me the whole time?! I thought I agreed that you'd travel with me, so did ya just disappear like that?!"

Lapis was calm under pressure. He took a deep breath and replied. "Let's just say I suddenly got the call of nature. When I got back, you were with some scary guy."

"Call of nature?! Why didn't ya go before we left the pokemon center?" Sapphire was fuming angrily. "And that afternoon, I was lookin' for ya, you didn't dare to show up. I thought you'd help me get a dark-type?"

"_That afternoon_, I was already trailing one. When I caught it and came back to you, Gold had already dragged you to some bar." Lapis answered and took out a green pokeball with red markings. "I got a Houndour using the Friend Ball that you gave me. I named him Nyro. I'll lend him to you for your battle at Ecruteak City."

Sapphire stared at the black canine inside the sphere and then looked up at Lapis. "I still don't understand why're ya doin' all this for me?"

Lapis handed her the pokeball and sat next to her on the bed. "I told you before, I have my reasons. But if you want to pay me back, I have something in mind that you could do."

Sapphire bit her lip and eyed him closely. "And that would be?"

"I want you to go to the Ho-oh festival in Ecruteak City with me."

* * *

**End of Chapter 12  
**

**Lol. Don't kill me just yet Franticshippers. I've got a few more things planned.**

**I can't go with a Murkrow or Sneasel because Silver already has one of each and they are part of his main team.  
It's hard getting an Umbreon, but that was one of my options.**

**Gengar and Misdreavus are ghost types not Dark. But nice choices.**

**I went with Houndour since I also have a few things in mind for it.  
Another factor was giving a nickname.  
btw. Nyro means Black/Dark. And it coincides with Lapis' name pattern for male.  
**

**Gaven and Kobe are random names I chose whilst looking at cooltrainer names.**


	14. Unanswered Suspicions

**Return to you**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unanswered Suspicions**

* * *

"…Ho-oh Festival?"

"Yes. It is a celebration held in Ecruteak City every autumn to honor to the Guardian of the Skies, Ho-oh." Lapis explained. Then he smiled at her and continued. "People dress up in _yukatas_, play games and eat food at the stalls, but the highlight would be the launching of the sky lanterns."

"... So why'd ya want me ta go with ya? Why don't ya ask **yer girlfriend.**" Sapphire grumbled.

"It's kinda complicated…" The raven-haired boy frowned with a heavy sigh, but the next moment he returned to his cheery disposition. "…So I thought I'd ask you instead."

"I'm some sort of replacement, then?" Sapphire concluded with a hint of contempt.

"I know you wouldn't like it if I asked you out on a _serious_ date." Lapis teased.

Sapphire bared her fangs. "**Damn right**! And I wouldn't go with ya even if ya got on yer knees and begged!"

"…But you'd go with me on _this one_, right?" The boy looked at her with eager expectation.

"…Fine. **But it's not a date!** I'm just payin' back for what I owe ya." Sapphire stood up and bent down to her bag that was lying on the foot of the bed. "And don't blame me if that girlfriend of yers beat ya up for cheating on her."

"Great! Then it's settled." Lapis got up as well and stretched his arms.

Sapphire put away the pokeball containing the Houndour. Then she rummaged through her bag, looking for her pokegear in order to call Norman. But the device was nowhere to be found.

Lapis leaned towards her. "If you're looking for your pokegear, I gave it to Gold so he could call Norman. I thought it would be best to contact him and tell him that you couldn't make it, rather than for me to carry you there, passed out and smelling of alcohol."

Sapphire flinched and immediately shifted her face towards the boy. "You **knew** that I was supposed ta stay at Ruby's old home? Just how long have ya been stalking me?!"

"Would you stop with the stalker thing? I-" Lapis turned around and slumped against the foot of the bed. He gave exhaled deeply and buried his head between his arms and knees.

"Hey, ya feelin' okay?" Sapphire crawled closer to him and reached out her hand, but Lapis spoke up before she could touch him.

"…Could you step out for a second?" He requested, almost in a mumbling manner as his face remained hidden from the girl's point of view.

Sapphire noticed there was a sudden hoarseness in his voice. It made her concerned but at the same time confused. "You were fine a second ago… What happened?"

"…Just do it." Lapis ignored her question.

Before Sapphire could utter another word, Azura burst out from her pokeball and stood between her trainer and the brown-haired teen. "_It would be best if you just do as he says. We'll meet up with you downstairs._" The blue Kirlia told the girl through telepathy.

Sapphire glanced back at Lapis who wasn't moving from his spot. Even up to that point, the boy remained as much as a mystery to her. She bit her lip and grabbed her belongings, excluding Momo who was sleeping soundly on the bed. After that she headed out the door. "I'm giving ya ten minutes. If ya don't come out by then, I'm calling Nurse Joy."

"Sure." Lapis chuckled weakly, and listened as the door shut before he raised his head.

Azura reached for Xylo's pokeball that was strapped on Lapis' belt. It was good that the room was big enough to support the tall stag-like pokemon. With a press of a button, a red light came out from the sphere and formed into a Sawsbuck.

Lapis extended his hand to stroke his pokemon. "Hey Xylo, mind giving me another dose of Aromatherapy?"

The Sawsbuck bent forward and illuminated his red and brown leaves with a golden light. Clouds of glittering powder were released, filling the room with a soothing smell. Lapis breathed in the healing scent and later stood up with some help from his two pokemon.

"I think it's getting erratic…" The raven-haired boy rubbed his temples to lessen his dizziness.

"_You know, what I think? It's because you're going overboard._" Azura communicated with the help of her psychic powers. Then she sighed deeply and her eyes softened. "_But knowing you, you can't really help it._"

Lapis smiled and patted the shiny Kirlia's head. "I'm sorry if I always make you worried. But I think you're right. The longer I stay close to her, the more I can't stop myself."

Azura sighed. "_He warned you, didn't he?_"

"You don't have to keep telling me that… I clearly remember what he told me." Lapis grew serious as he returned Xylo to his pokeball and sat back down on the bed while recalling important memory. A faint nausea still lingered but it was fading gradually.

"…Mincci?" Momo yawned and opened her eyes, having woken up due to the effects of Aromatherapy. She saw that her trainer was gone and Lapis was sitting down with his back turned. She hopped over and tugged on his sleeve, hoping to find answers as to where Sapphire was.

Lapis shifted his gaze to the furry chinchilla who was suddenly startled when he did. Momo's eyes widened and her ears and tail jolted up as she stared at the boy. That was when Lapis realized what had surprised her. "So you've noticed…"

Azura came over with her amber eyes faintly glowing red. "_What should we do?_"

Lapis gently stroked the Minccino's head and grinned with a slight chuckle. "…I have been meaning to give the little fella a piece of my mind since last night."

"MI?!"

* * *

Downstairs, Sapphire borrowed the phone from Nurse Joy. She called up Norman and told him that she was fine and how sorry she was about last night. Ruby's father accepted her apology but told her to be more careful next time. Prof. Birch left her in Norman's care after all, since they were together in the same city.

About their departure to Ecruteak City, it was decided that they would leave later that afternoon. Norman was invited to lunch by his former neighbors and Sapphire still had to get her pokegear back from Gold.

The call ended. Sapphire decided to check on Lapis. But when she turned around, the boy was already walking down the stairs with Azura behind him and Momo happily curling her tail around his neck.

"…Feelin' better?" questioned Sapphire with a hint of suspicion.

Lapis smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah."

"Minccino!" Momo squeaked and uncurled her tail to wag with enthusiasm.

"_Momo's_ in high spirits…" Sapphire shifted her gaze to her Minccino who looked lively. She was thankful for that but what she couldn't put a finger on was that her pokemon was getting along well with Lapis.

"Sure is. She got a whiff of Xylo's Aromatherapy. Luckily, she didn't get drunk like last time." Lapis playfully ruffled the cheery chinchilla's head, delighting the Minccino who snuggled closer to him in return.

Sapphire couldn't understand why Momo was acting that way. The red-eyed chinchilla used to be on guard whenever Lapis was around but now she was totally attached to him. The brunette would have shrugged the matter off, but not this time. The events just kept piling and confusing her even more. Placing her hands on her hips, she decided to confront him. "Alright. Whaddya do ta Momo?"

Both the Minccino and the raven-haired boy looked at Sapphire with bewilderment and then at each other. Lapis shifted his attention back to the girl and smiled innocently. "Nothing... Why? Is it bad for me to be friendly with your pokemon?"

Once again, the boy raised another point, averting suspicion from the topic. Sapphire narrowed her eyes and called Momo back to her side. The Minccino did as it was told and leaped off Lapis' shoulder and hopped onto her trainer's. "I don't know what ya did. I also don't know if yer sick or something… But one way or another, I'll beat those answers outta've ya!"

"I got it…" Lapis' grin mellowed down and shifted the subject of their conversation. "So when are we leaving for Ecruteak City?"

"My boyfriend's father is flying me there on his Staraptor later this afternoon. I'm sure ya heard of him." Sapphire said, carefully studying his reaction.

"Norman of Petalburg City, correct?" Lapis was calm yet the Hoenn teen could detect a faint trembling of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah. He has somewhere to be during lunch so I'll have ta introduce ya after that." Sapphire turned around and started to walk back to the phone.

"I'd rather not meet him…"

Lapis' words stopped the girl in her tracks and drew back her gaze. "And why not? Don't tell me yer scared of him?"

"I'm not afraid. It's just that I don't want to meet him face to face." The blue-eyed boy replied.

"I thought ya wanted ta travel with me? Ya can't possibly catch up to a flying pokemon on foot." Sapphire argued.

"Sure I'll be running a little behind even if I ride Xylo, but I'll arrive there nonetheless." Lapis presented his point. "Besides, we have a date, right?"

"**IT'S NOT A DATE!**" Sapphire exclaimed as a bright red hue exploded on her face.

The people in the pokemon center started murmuring and staring at them. Sapphire was ignorant to it but the attention was bothering Lapis. The boy apologized for the disturbance while Sapphire finally went over to the phone to call Gold to return her pokegear.

The Johto Dexholder said that he'd drop by the pokemon center in half an hour to give it back. Sapphire agreed to wait for him there and ended the conversation there. But just before she left the phone, an incoming long-distance call came in. Nurse Joy picked it up and learned that it was for Sapphire.

Lapis watched and listened from a seat, a good distance away as to not interrupt as the brunette answered it. Hearing from Nurse Joy about the call, he figured that it was from Hoenn. And he was right about that. A brown-haired man with a wide grin flashed through the monitor. It was Prof. Birch, Sapphire's father.

"Hiya Dad!" The blue-eyed girl greeted with a cheery expression. "It's nice ta hear from ya. What's up?"

"It's nice to hear from you too, Sapphire. You see…" Prof. Birch started. "We've got some news concerning Ruby, but I wouldn't—"

"**What News?!**" A beat skipped her heart as Sapphire yelled at the screen.

Prof Birch could see the anticipation written all over his daughter's face. "Just calm down for a second…"

"Ya except me to calm down of all times!" Sapphire grew agitated and shook the monitor, but then she stopped when Ruby's mom appeared in the monitor.

"Hello there, Sapphire." Caroline greeted with a kind voice and smile.

"Hi Auntie. So what's this about Ruby?" The azure-eyed lass settled down but remained ever eager to hear what they had to say.

"It's Ruru…" Caroline began with a sudden dampened expression.

"What about Ruby's Gardevoir? Did something happen to the egg?" Sapphire felt concerned.

"The egg's fine. It still hasn't hatch thought." Caroline answered. "It's just that Ruru…"

"Well, lately she's been sensing Ruby's emotions. She can't get a good hold on his location though she's been doing all she can, almost to the point of exhaustion." Birch continued for Caroline. "We had her rest for now. But because of her efforts, we now know that Ruby is alive."

"Of course he is!" Sapphire exclaimed as her hands trembled. Luckily, it wasn't visible to her father or Ruby's mom.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Prof Birch managed to let out a short chuckle before he went on. "This is just a researcher's point of view. I don't think that there's anything wrong with Ruru's abilities. I think it is more on Ruby's part. It is either he's somewhere far from Hoenn or he's deliberately trying to conceal his location."

"Why in _Arceus' name_ would he be tryin' ta hide from everybody?! Doesn't he know how worried we are!?" Sapphire held back her tears and clenched her fists that still felt like they were trembling.

"I'm sure he's well-aware, Sapphire." Caroline said in a gentle tone. "But you know my son; he can be reckless at times."

Sapphire recalled how Ruby ran away from home when he just moved in, and how he went on to face Kyogre and Groudon after he left her trapped inside Wallace's flying car. "I know, auntie…"

"I've already told Norman about this. He said he's going to follow up with Morty at Ecruteak City." Prof Birch added.

Morty? The Mystic Seer? Sapphire felt renewed hope fill her heart once again. She knew about the Ecruteak gym leader's abilities and how they could help them find out where Ruby is.

"Another thing, Sapphire." Caroline interrupted.

"Yes, auntie?"

"Strangely, Ruby's sewing kit and first aid box have gone missing as well. I'm sure I haven't misplaced them." Caroline tried to remember where she last saw those items. Sadness in the form of tears began to form in her scarlet eyes. "My son's still missing and now his belongings are disappearing as well."

Prof. Birch tried to calm her down before she could faint. Then he directed his attention back on his daughter. "We'll do everything we can on our end. Just fill us in on the news with Morty's news."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Sapphire replied with a firm resolve.

Her father grinned once again. "Good luck on your journey too."

Sapphire nodded and smiled back before she ended the call. She pondered deeply on what Prof. Birch had said about Ruby as she stared at her reflection on the blank screen on the monitor. A few moments later, she saw an image of a Ruby standing behind her. But seeing the headband that he wore and the style of clothes, Sapphire knew that it was just Lapis.

"You okay?" The boy asked worriedly.

"…I don't get it." Sapphire asked out loud, but in a soft and trembling whisper.

"Hmmm?" Lapis grew even more concerned.

"If he's back, why doesn't he just show himself? Doesn't he know how worried we've all been?" Sapphire was on the verge of tears but she held back as best as she could.

Lapis could only see her face reflected on the black screen of the monitor, but the girl's voice was more than enough to let him know how much she was hurting. "…I'm sure he has his reasons."

"**What reasons would that be!?**" Sapphire turned around and shouted her pit up rage and emotions. "Just what could be so important that he'd take this long to be gone? Doesn't he care that we miss him? …I miss him." She couldn't refrain from crying any longer. Tears flowed from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"Of course he does!" Lapis raise in tone made the girl flinch. Sapphire looked up into his straightforward deep blue eyes as he stared at her unwaveringly. "Whatever reasons he has, I'm sure it has to the utmost importance. Otherwise, he'd come running back."

"Then, why's he taking so long?!" Sapphire shot back.

"He's doing his best… Don't you believe that?" Lapis' question made the girl flinch once again. "Don't you think he's feeling the same way you do? Do you really think that he'd want to stay away this long?"

Sapphire's head was in a whirl of emotions, but she knew that Lapis was right. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears that still continued to flow. Momo curled her tail around her neck and snuggled caringly against her. Lapis couldn't keep watching her in that state. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked the back of her head.

Normally, Sapphire would have pushed him back, but not that time. His warmth was like that of Ruby's as well as his touch. She couldn't bear to be away from it. It was that moment; she questioned herself again if whether or not Lapis was Ruby. Other than eye color, the resemblance was too much to shrug off as nothing but a coincidence. She still hasn't confirmed about the pair of scars on his head since Lapis wouldn't take off the headband. Even when she woke up that morning, the boy still wore the green band on his head.

"You two are getting really close, aren't you?" A familiar voice jolted them both and they broke away in a hurry. Sapphire turned and saw Gold looking at them with suspicion. "Did anything happen that yoursenior here should know about?"

"**It's none of yer business!-**" Sapphire was surprised by what she just said just now. Was she saying that there was? It would have been something like there was nothing between her and Lapis. Is it because she was comparing Ruby and him a while ago? Or her impulses were implying something else?

"So something did happen, eh?" Gold walked towards his junior.

Sapphire shook her head and bared her fangs. "Just hand over my pokegear!"

"Okay-okay! Sheesh." Gold backed off, not wanting to get involved in her fury like last time. "So you're finally leaving Goldenrod City?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to Ecruteak this afternoon." Sapphire held out her hand and her senior returned the communication device.

"_I_ as in by yourself? Flower Boy isn't coming?" The raven-haired breeder raised a brown in Lapis' direction.

"I am, but we'll be going there separately," explained Lapis.

"So _we_ will be meeting you guys there then." Gold grinned.

"We?" Lapis and Sapphire asked in unison.

"The Ho-oh Festival's coming up. I'm sure you've heard of it. Senior Red and the others will be arriving here tomorrow. Blue has this big plan to finally get Red and Yellow together. Thank Arceus for that. I don't know how dense Senior Red could get." Gold sighed and the continued. "The rest of the dexholders are in on it. Well, excluding Green and Emerald who aren't coming."

"Everyone's coming here, huh?" Sapphire muttered to herself.

"Doesn't that sound fun?" Lapis smiled cheerfully at the girl.

"I guess…" Sapphire stared at him, doubting his identity. If he can't show what was under his green headband, there was only one another way to tell. The answer awaited her in Ecruteak City.

Several minutes later, Gold headed back to the daycare center to finish off some last minute stuff before he would go to Ecruteak City himself. Lapis needed to leave as well. He had long ways to travel if he was going to reach the next city on Xylo. Sapphire bid them both goodbye and waited for Norman to meet up with her at the pokemon center.

All the while, she kept thinking about Lapis and Ruby. Her thoughts kept sticking to the idea that he really could be Ruby. Was it possible? How would she explain the eye color then? Every passing minute, she grew agitated asking herself over and over again. _Is Lapis really Ruby?_

* * *

Norman came in early that afternoon like he said. Sapphire readied her belongings and they departed. The sky was pale blue and smudged with thin snowy clouds. The aerial atmosphere was cooled by the strong winds but was warmed by the radiant sun. Sapphire looked down at the acres of wood below to see if she could spot Lapis, but only a field of verdant evergreens came into view.

Two hours later, their destination was upon them. Norman's Staraptor, Ruvi circled the breath-taking city to give his passengers a minute to take in the scenery. A tall tower stood in the distance. It was almost similar to the one in Violet City. The difference was that it was taller, rivaling the skyscrapers in Goldenrod. There was also another tower located in the east, or it at least it looked as if it was one. The structure was burned down but it became a valuable landmark. The rest of the buildings with their rooftops mirroring the colors of the autumn leaves, retained the traditional style that gave the city its historical feel.

"Greetings…"

The Staraptor hovered in the air as Norman and Sapphire directed their gaze to a blonde man riding a Drifblim. He wore a violet band on his head and a matching scarf with red jagged accents at the ends.

"You must be Morty. " Norman commented.

"Indeed, I am." The blonde answered with a small smile.

Sapphire merely stared in silence at the gym leader of Ecruteak and the man who most likely could answer her questions.

"You are the father of the boy I've been hearing so much about, correct?" Morty asked, but the expression on his face showed that he clearly knew the answer.

"Yes."

Morty glanced down and asked that they continue the conversation at the gym. Norman agreed and gestured to his Staraptor. Ruvi flew around and landed in a wide area in just between the pokemon center and the local gym. When they did, it was only then that Sapphire saw the peaceful city come alive with groups of bustling people preparing for the festival.

Norman recalled Ruvi to his pokeball and followed Morty to his gym. Sapphire felt as though she was in a passing dream, but she quickly snapped out of it to follow Ruby's father.

*crash*

Just when Sapphire ran to catch up with Norman, she bumped into a brown-haired trainer wearing a baseball cap, a blue-themed hoodie and black pants. "Ah! Sorry about that!" The boy quickly apologized and grinned widely.

"Black! Hurry up!" A young female voice echoed in the not so far-off distance.

"Coming Prez!" The boy yelled back in a loud voice. Then he returned his attention to Sapphire. "I'm kinda in a hurry, so sorry again!" As quick as their encounter, the boy bounded away to where a stage was being built. Sapphire couldn't even get a word out due to the rush. She shrugged it off and headed for the gym.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Black scratched the back of his head.

"Alright. No time to waste. Have your Emboar, Buoh carry the lanterns to the west side. Then I need you to help me hang up the decorations for the stage with Warr and Barbara." A blue-eyed girl with wavy brown hair instructed while holding a draft sketch of the planned outcome of the stage.

"Gotcha!" Black quickly sent out two of his pokemon.

One was a large bulky fire pig while the other was a red eagle-like pokemon. Buoh lifted the several paper lanterns, carefully as to not set them on fire while two bird pokemon, specifically a Braviary and a Mandibuzz flew above the stage carrying a long velvet curtain between them.

"We appreciate all your assistance, Ms. White." A girl in a gorgeous black kimono with a moon motif came over and bowed elegantly at the girl's direction.

"BW Agency is happy to be of service..." The brown-haired lass smiled brightly with her head leaning to the side. "So how's Sylvia doing? Miss?"

"Zuki. And your Sylveon is doing fine. She is a wondrous performer." The Kimono girl commented.

"That's good to hear." White felt relieved, hearing the news.

All was going well, until one of the staff working at the theatre came running towards them.

"Lady Zuki! We have a situation." The man sounded urgent.

"What is it?" Zuki faced him, hoping it was nothing too serious.

"Hikari, the one who was going to go on stage with the Sylveon sprained her ankle." The man informed. Everyone around him gasped and started murmuring.

"She won't be able to perform. That's terrible!" White was stressing out but she quickly gathered her thoughts to try and think of a solution.

Black came over after hearing the situation. "Isn't there anyone who could replace her?"

"But the show is tomorrow night." Some of the working staff said aloud.

Zuki pondered for a minute and turned to president of the BW Agency. "Miss White, would you be the one to replace Hikari?"

"M-ME?!" White was completely shocked. "I manage pokemon actors and actresses for commercials and performances. I-I've never been on stage personally."

"You synchronize best with Sylvia. She's your pokemon after all. And you've been watching us perform for the past few days. I've watched you memorize the rhythm and the steps. It can only be you. Please?" Zuki pleaded as she held White's hands.

"I know you can do it Prez! Plus, you'll look great in a Kimono!" Black exclaimed with absolute optimism.

White blushed and looked at everyone around her, waiting for her reply. Her hands trembled as she took a deep breath. "A-Alright. I-I'll do it."

Everybody cheered loudly but not as loud as Black. Zuki thanked White and dragged her off to practice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the gym, Morty led Norman and Sapphire to a room adjacent to the main part of the building. There he inspected Ruby's bag with the help of his two pokemon, a Gengar and a Mismagius. Both pokemon circled around him in an eerie manner as the Ecruteak gym leader closed his eyes and pressed two fingers on his forehead while concentrating deeply.

Sapphire and Norman stayed at the side, awaiting the result with great anticipation. They could feel the dark chill of energy being emitted by the two ghost-types. Each passing moment their expectancy grew. After a few minutes, Morty opened his eyes and walked back to them. He had a stoic expression on his face as he gave the bag back. Both Sapphire and Norman knew it couldn't be good but they already readied themselves for what would turn up.

"I apologize. It is the same as before. I cannot trace the boy's whereabouts or his belongings that were lost separate to his disappearance." Morty said with a faint feeling of being disheartened.

"We understand." Norman remained ever emotionless as he clutched his son's bag. Then he began to walk out without another word.

"Thanks for giving us some of your time." Sapphire expressed their gratitude in Norman's place as she followed suit.

"Excuse me." Morty interrupted the girl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Sapphire turned about, curious about what the blonde man had to say.

"I have a feeling that you also want me to do something for you…" Morty figured.

"You mean a gym battle?" Sapphire inquired.

"That and something else." Morty looked at her, suggesting that he knew something was on her mind.

"I'll come back when a friend of mine turns up." Sapphire knew that it was the best way to confirm for herself. Lapis must be present when Morty does it.

"Alright then." Morty nodded. "We'll have our gym battle after the festival. That's the day after tomorrow. That is, if it is fine with you…"

"Yeah, it is." Sapphire answered eagerly.

"Then, I hope you enjoy the Ho-oh festival."

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

***phew* Sorry for the delay. There was a massive typhoon (Yolanda here in the Philippines) and a long blackout.  
If any of you are wondering, nothing happened in my end. No flood, no blown off roof or anything too serious.  
Just a long blackout and the scary howls of the wind blowing outside my window.  
To my fellow Pinoy, who are reading this. God Bless guys and Take care!  
**

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Since my loyal reviewers are wondering about Ruby, I wrote this chapter.  
It will either give big clues or just plainly mislead you. Hahah... I'm mean.  
**

**I'm excited for the Ho-oh festival! As well as the Surprise AgencyShipping!**

**The dexholders are coming back to get Red and Yellow together. Lol**

**I already decided on the yukata themes, but I won't have time to draw them. (Rather it's hard)**  
**I'm also preparing for an upcoming game for the dexholders that I want my readers/reviewers to participate.**  
**It's gonna be fun.  
**

**Next chapter. I'll post how you guys can participate in the game. As well as Morty's prediction when Lapis is around,  
The So-called not Date of Lapis and Sapphire, The matchmaking with Red and Yellow, The Performance of White.  
Wew. So much to expect in the next chapter.**

**Review! 60 000 words so far in this story and 30 reviews!  
**


End file.
